Bite X Kiss
by Tsukiyomi Suki-chan
Summary: A boy with violet eyes had promised Amu that he would come back to her one day.so she waits for his arrival.Meanwhile, the town is said to have a lot of murder happening recently and victims have bite marks on their necks.What's going on in Tokyo and Amu?
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna~ Its Honey Kisses typing. This is my latest story known as Bite X Kiss. Yeah, if you can guess, it's a vampire story. Hopefully, this story would be a great hit like the 'Here Comes The Bride'. This is actually as a way to say sorry to the previous readers of 'Extra Sweetness' for the lame, epic and failure ending… Gomen… but this is especially for you readers, so hope you enjoy this. Here's chapter 1~

**Chapter 1: Midnight Nightmares**

"**Death Toll Rising In Tokyo-Victims Have Bite Marks On Neck." The newspaper headlines expressed so loudly it caught everyone's eyes. **

"**Hey, hey, did you hear about the news this morning?" **

"**Mmhmm, bite marks? Could it be..."**

"**VAMPIRES?" the two screaming. Both had hands clasped with each other and they squealed. (You know how fan girls act, or rather, how Amu's fan girls act when they say Cool and Spicy. That's how, if you're wondering)**

**The pinkette had her ears covered when the two girls squealed. She was looking outside the window when they came over to her place.**

"**Oi, Manami, Wakana, lower down the volume a little will you?" she asks them with a little annoyed look.**

"**Sorry Amu-chan." They apologize. She then smiles and shakes her head.**

"**Nee, Amu!" Yaya from the other class asks. "What do you think? Vampires?" she says, obviously excited.**

**The girl gives a look at Yaya. It said, "What the hell?". **

"**Obviously not. Vampires are fictional characters. You're reading too much of manga." She says and flips her hair. **

"**Aww, Amu, don't be so cool. I know you're thinking of something." Rima says with a smirk.**

**The girl looks at her with a surprise look. "Wh-What are you talking about?"**

"**Cheh, stop acting like that. I know you're thinking, 'Oo, vampires. I love them. I wanna meet one. I wonder if Tadase-kun is one." Rima replies.**

**The pink haired girl just looks down. Suddenly she looks up with an embarrassed look. "Kyaa~ Vampires are just so amazing. They're the coolest creatures. They're so romantic and… and…" she replies. That is Amu Hinamori, a 16 year old.**

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME : AMU HINAMORI**

**AGE : 16**

**D.O.B : SEPTEMBER 24**

**FAVE : ICE CREAM, CUTE THINGS, SWEET FOODS**

**CRUSH : TADASE HOTORI AND A BOY SHE MET WHEN SHE WAS **

**YOUNGER**

**SECRET : SHE OFTEN DREAMS OF KISSING TADASE, IN THE CHEEKS **

**BECAUSE SHE HAS A DEEPER CRUSH ON THE BOY SHE MET**

**ALTHOUGH SHE CAN'T REALLY REMEMBER HIM.**

**AMU POV**

**Actually, Rima's got something wrong. No, I'm not thinking of Tadase-kun as a vampire. He's too innocent. I'm thinking of someone else. Someone I had met when I was only 9.**

**He had midnight blue hair and violet eyes. He was very good looking. He was the same age as me, but he looked much more matured.**

**I fell in love with him. But I don't remember much. I only remember when I cut my hand and he helped treat it. He was nice. There was this one thing I remembered. He gave me my first kiss. A kiss on the lips before he left. And a few words. "If you're in danger, just call out for me, and I'll be there. I promise."**

"**I'll come back to look for you, Amu." He said. He had told me his name, but I don't remember who he was. All I know is that, his beautiful eyes still stay in my memories. Those sexy eyes. Ah, it might as well be a dream. But it isn't. It never was. It was reality.**

**Basically, I didn't really tell anyone about it. I wanted it to be our secret. Between me and him.**

**I've been waiting for 7 years for his arrival. But I haven't stopped waiting. Nope, I still wait patiently, coz I know, a promise is a promise. I always hang around the garden we first met. The flowers keeping me company while I wait for him to appear. I often stare in the sky, wondering if he still remembered me.**

**I went there again today after school. I observed the clouds. Today, I spotted a shape of a cat, dog, flower…**

**I closed my eyes, thinking about that boy. I keep thinking about the midnight blue hair, his violet eyes, his husky but still sweet voice that made my heart melt.**

"**Amu…" I imagined him calling me.**

"**Amu…" again he calls. I'm dreaming, I thought.**

"**Amu…" am I really dreaming? Its sounds so… real?**

"**Amu. Wake up…" the voice, this time, sounded so urgent my eyes flew open.**

"**Eh… emm, what's his name again?" I wondered. "What is his name?"**

**I got up and looked at the surrounding. Must be evening already, I estimated using mental time. I got up and brush the leaves that stuck on my skirt. **

"**Maybe I should use a shortcut." I thought. I didn't want Mama to be worried about me. I walked towards a dark corridor. I've used this way before quite a few times, but usually in the day, never at night. **

**I slipped through the small holes easily. My slim body doesn't stop me from anything. I jump up and down the brick walls. At this rate, I would be able to reach home in a few minutes. But I stopped.**

_**Swoosh! **_

**Huh? I turned behind, looking around. Nobody. Can it be my imagination? Yeah, that must be it, my imagination, I soothed myself.**

**But somehow, I got all defensive. I felt for my pepper spray in my skirt pockets. I'm fumbling for it, so that I can protect myself. **

**Swoosh!**

**I stopped. This time, I'm sure I heard something. I turned my whole body around. **

"**Wh-Who's there?" I asked, worried.**

**It was empty and quiet. But, I heard it. I really did. It's not my imagination. I know it. **

"**Come out and show yourself!" I tried to sound brave, but it came out as a whisper. **

"**Hahahahaha, you will regret for saying that!" a voice behind me said. I didn't manage to turn round because that person had held my waist tightly it was hard to free myself. **

"**Arggh! Let me go!" I said, scared. I wanted to yell, but my throat felt dry. I couldn't even let out a whisper anymore.**

"**Hehehehe, you are the prince's bride I see." He says, his hot breath on my neck. "They say you have the 'holy blood'. That's why the prince wants you." He whispers, sniffing my neck.**

**What is he talking about? What is a 'holy blood'? I do my best to release myself. I manage to escape but only for a while.**

**This man pushed me against the wall. Ouch, it hurts! I knocked my head. **

**The light from the moon wasn't helping much. I couldn't see him. The only thing I could tell about his appearance is his red eyes. And not all humans have red eyes which look so bloody.**

"**What do you want from me?" I ask. I'm close to tears. **

**He smirks. Then he comes closer to me slowly. "Blood. I want your blood!" he shrieks and I yell. **

**This man grabs my hair and pulls me closer to his lips. "Don't worry. I won't use my venom on you. You're too pretty to waste you know that?" he says, his hand slowly going up my thigh. What? What is he doing?**

**I managed to take a small peek and saw that his teeth were sharp. So sharp that it looked so scary. What does he mean? Blood, venom, sharp teeth? What…**

**No.**

**He can't be… a vampire? A vampire. I couldn't think of anything but this vampire. He was gonna suck my blood. Then what happens? I die like the other victims? I don't want to be left here and then appear in the news, "16 year old teen dies bitten."**

**Suddenly, something flashed in my mind. It was the boy who I liked. **

"**If you're in danger, just call out for me, and I'll be there. I promise."**

**Call out for him. He'll be here. This is emergency. Come on think, think, think! What was his name?**

**The vampire had started to lick my neck and I shuddered. It was uncomfortable. **

**I wanted to say let me go. But I can't voice out anything. My throat still dry, even though I wasn't thirsty.**

**What's his name? I closed my eyes to refresh my mind.**

"…**Nii-san!" I said when I was younger. And then I fell down. I cut my finger.**

**The blue haired boy comes over, "Amu, you okay?"**

**I smile and nodded. My finger was bleeding slightly. "Ow, it hurts." I showed him the finger. His body stiffens.**

"…**Nii-san?" I called. Why can't I remember his name? Why? Come on! Think properly.**

"**Nii-san." "…to-niisan" "…kuto-niisan!" "Ikuto-niisan!"**

**Ikuto? Is that it? I don't have much time. The vampire is about to bite me already. His teeth shone in under the moon light.**

"**Save me…" it came out as a whisper. "Ikuto…" I said this time louder.**

"**IKUTO, SAVE ME!" I yelled. Nothing happened. The vampire cackled so loudly. "Stupid girl. You think your prince will come save you if you just call him like that? HAHAHAHA! Now time for a bite." And his teeth was ready to sink into my neck.**

**I closed my eyes and I must have blacked out because I couldn't remember anything. But, I heard a sound. This time, it sounded really bad.**

**SNAP!**

**I opened my eyes slightly. I saw a pair of red eyes. I could hardly look at his face, but something told me I knew him. **

**He was licking his fingers while looking at me. "You alright, Amu?" he asks. Suddenly, his eyes turned violet! Those eyes, its... him.**

"**Mmm." I managed to say. He came closer to me. This time picking me up from the ground. **

"**What happened?" I ask. Something made me want to touch his face. I slowly picked my hand up and stroke his face. He just smiled. It is him.**

"**Ikuto?" I ask, softly. He nods and then puts his lips on mine. It was hard but… I liked it. His tongue in my mouth makes me even more want to kiss him some more. **

**When I let go to get some fresh air, he looks at me with his sexy violet eyes. **

"**Wh-what happened to the vampire?" I ask him. He looks behind and I look over his shoulders. There was a body. A dead one. It was pale and cold. Suddenly, my body felt weak. I looked at Ikuto again.**

"**Wh-what did you do to him?" I ask. **

**He kisses my forehead and I close my eyes, collapsing into his arms.**

"**Whatever I did, he should have known better. He's not allowed to touch my girl." **


	2. Chapter 2

Even better reviews than the first 2 stories! Thank you very much! So, I've changed my pen name, Suki-Chan1997. If you don't see it, then it must be my internet problem. Oh well, either way, chapter 2 is up! With more AMUTONESS (And perviness XD)

**Chapter 2: Who Are You?**

"**Amu-chan." A voice called. A woman's voice. It's familiar. I hear it every morning.**

"**Amu-chan?" again she calls me. This time, more louder. I slowly opened my eyes and my vision was still blur, but there was a figure I saw. **

"**Good morning! How did you sleep?" she asks me. Sleep? I don't remember reaching home.**

"**Erm, fine!" I tried to cheerfully say. What happened last night, was it all a dream? That vampire, that violet eyes boy. Ikuto… mmm, his name suits him fine, I thought.**

"**Mama, was I asleep here all along?" I ask her. She gives me a confused look. "Why of course. When I was home, you were asleep already. Except, you still wore your uniforms. I didn't want to wake you up since you were soundly asleep. But I changed your clothes into your night ones."**

**Hold on! I was asleep all along? But, I don't remember going home. I only remember reaching the corridor, then stopped by the vampire and lastly fainting in front of Ikuto.**

**Oh, so all that drama was a dream? So when I screamed, "IKUTO, SAVE ME!" it was also a dream? When I kissed him, it was just a dream? What the hell? Since when do I have such violent dreams?**

**I was still thinking when mama nudged me. "You alright?" she asks me. I look at her, still dazed. "Erm, yeah! I'm better than alright! I'm great! Nothing wrong with me! See?" I say. She gives me a look and I start sweat dropping. Okay, I was exaggerating things.**

"**Amu-chan! You better hurry or you'll be late for school!" she warns. I look at the black and white clock I had since I was little and I yelled, "FUUUUCCCCKKKK!" in front of mama. She didn't yell at me though. She just looked at me and said, "You don't want to miss a wonderful day, would you?"**

**I didn't respond. I took my uniform and changed as quick as I can. Okay, just comb hair so the bed hair will be gone. I took a random headband and quickly put it on my head. Okay, take my brown school bag and run down.**

**But, mama was wrong about the wonderful day thing. It is so not the best day in my life. In fact, it must be the worst. Why?**

**I tripped down the stairs. Yes, silly me. "Owww!" I yelled out. Papa and Ami rushed over to me. "You okay, Amu-chan?" Papa asks me. Ami gave me her hand and lift me up. "Careful, oneechan. Don't brake any bones." She says.**

**I shoot her a dirty look, but I know its not time to argue. "I'm late. I'll have breakfast at school, okay? I'm leaving!" I say and rush out the door. **

**Well, I thought I have turned the door knob open. But I did not. Instead, I knocked my head on the door. Little pixies were spinning around my head. **

**When I was back to normal, I opened the door knob and ran off. I don't want to be late for school. I've never been so late. I look at my bat watch, crap! Its 7.50 am already? School starts in 10 minutes. Oh, I am so doomed!**

**In School**

**No wonder they have the 'No Running Around The Corridor" rules. In fact, I slipped on the slippery floors. "Shit!" I cursed. I still ran to my class though. Class 2-A. As I open the door, I was ready to say, "Sorry I was late!". Unfortunately, I tripped one more time. This time, I hit a person.**

"**I am so sorry!" I apologized. But, who is this person? He just smiled and playfully ruffled his hair. "Haha, Himamori-san? You're 5 minutes late."**

"**I'm sorry!" I say one more time. Wait, what did he just called me? "Erm, I'm Hinamori, not Himamori." I say, trying to stop from yelling. This man just chuckled. "I'm sorry. Really, I got mixed up. Ehehe…"**

**I twitch. What the hell is wrong with this teacher? Ah who cares. **

"**Well, you're just in time for me to introduce myself. I'm Yuu Nikaidou, your new homeroom teacher. Unfortunately, your teacher is pregnant and very sick. So I replaced her for this 6 months. Nice to meet all of you!" he smiles. **

"**So before I start teaching, I bet all of you have heard about our new student." He announces. What? New student? I didn't know anything. I looked at Rima, my best fried, who was behind me. She said, "That's what you get for being late."**

CHARACTER PROFILE

NAME : RIMA MASHIRO

AGE : 16

D.O.B : FEBRUARY 6

FAVE : GAG MAGAZINES, CUTE BOYS, BEING SARCASTIC

CRUSH : NAGIHIKO (NAGI) FUJISAKI

SECRET : SHE'S ALREADY A COUPLE WITH NAGI AND SHE LIKES COMEDY, EVEN THOUGH SHE ALWAYS ACTS COOL

**I pouted. New student. Who would it be? Then she adds, "It's a guy BTW." I know why she did that…**

**Its because, next to me was an empty seat. One person had occupied it but left after a few days. So, this newcomer will be next to me. Oh dear, and it's a guy. **

"**Welcome to our class, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Nikaidou announces. What? Who is that person he just said? **

**The door opens as though in cue. A guy with blue hair and violet eyes entered. He had a tall figure and when he stepped to the front of class, I think my heart stopped straight away. I thought I would die. It's, it's…**

**Its him. The 9 year old that I met at the garden when I was younger. The one who had kissed me, told me he would come if I called his name, promised to return to me. **

**Ikuto.**

**His violet eyes looking around for someone, and stops when his eyes land on me. A smirk appears and I'm sure he meant that for me. I know it. **

**I took a book and quickly hid my face. No, don't even come near me, I thought. Don't tell me you're the one. No, no, no, no, no…**

"**Please introduce yourself Tsukiyomi-san."**

**He looks at me again, and I put my face down, pretending to be too absorbed in reading.**

"**Hinamori-san? Please respect Tsukiyomi-san when he is about to introduce himself." The teacher says, smiling at me. I look up immediately and blush. Oh god! He's still the same, except, he's much more adult and he looks more like he's a 20 year old instead of 16. **

**Rima nudged me from behind. She mouthed, "HOTTIE!" and I just give a small nod. **

"**I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 16 this year." As he's saying that, he's still staring at me and I'm blushing more. He winks at me, but the girls all squeal. Oh god! I give him a "Shut Up!" look. **

**Today, has to be the worst day of my life. Definitely.**

"**So, Tsukiyomi-san, you may take a seat next to Himamori-san." The teacher says and I flinch. Its Hinamori, I wanted to yell. But I couldn't lift my legs up since I'm too stunned just watching Ikuto coming over to the seat next to me.**

**I try to avoid looking at him by looking away. But, I can't help it. I'm taking a small peek. And he's gazing at me. I blush and quickly look away.**

Stop staring at me pervert. **My mind says. **

Whose the pervert? You stared at me first.

"**S-SHUT UP!" I stood up and yell, but he's looking at the board. Hey, wait a minute, how can he…**

"**Is there a problem, Himamori-san?" the teacher asks.**

"**ITS HINAMORI!" I yell back then quickly cover my mouth. I bow down, "S-Sorry, really sorry."**

**I quickly sit down and stared at Ikuto. He's still looking at the board in front.**

How the hell…

Its called 'mind contact' my princess.

**What? Hang on, can he…**

No, I can't read your mind, chill. But I can talk to you like this. Something like telecommunications. What do humans call them?

What? Aren't you human?

**He stares at me in disbelief.**

You've such a poor memory.

Shut up! **I reminded myself to not yell it out or people will think I'm mad.**

Okay, I'll shut up. But have you forgotten the time where…

What? When? What are you talking about?

You forgot. I'd rather not say, or you'll be mad at me again.

Tell me! **I urged.**

Okay, but you asked for it. Remember the time where we…

WHAT?

Remember when we kissed? **I can see him smirking.**

I totally forgot about that. **I'm gritting my teeth.**

Liar. It's clear in your memory right?

"**SHUT UP YOU BLOODY…" I stood up yelling. But he's really keeping a poker face.**

"**Is there something wrong?" he asks me, giving me an innocent but I know it's totally not.**

"**Himamori-san, is there a problem?" the teacher once again asks me.**

**I look at him. Is he a dysfunctional teacher? His memory has to be much worst than mine.**

"**No, and its Hinamori." I added that part silently.**

"**I'll keep that in mind."**

Yeah you will.

Shh, don't think it in your heart. He can hear you.

What? What do you mean he can hear it?

Hinamori-sama, Tsukiyomi-sama, please stop being lovey-dovey here. I'd respect if you could do this somewhere else.

**What? He can do that mind thingy too?**

Yes he can. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**I just glare at him and he winks at me. He is one bloody, annoying, matured, handsome, sexy…**

**STOP! I instructed. Okay, he is so busted after this.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Amu, Yaya, Rima and Utau sat at their favourite bench in the cafeteria.**

"**Amu, you really were hyped up just now. You okay?" Rima asks. **

**Amu sighs. "I'm okay…" **

"**Is that new guy really cool?" Yaya asks excitedly.**

CHARACTER PROFILE

NAME :YAYA YUIKI

AGE : 16

D.O.B : MAY 25

FAVE : CUTE STUFFS, ADULTS WHO PAMPARE HER, SNACKS

CRUSH : KAIRI SANJO FROM THE OTHER CLASS

SECRET : SHE HATES BABIES AND WISHES TO BE ONE SO SHE COULD BE LOVED FOREVER. SHE ALSO HAS FEELINGS FOR KAIRI AND OFTEN SHARES SWEETS WITH HIM.

"**He is superb. So cool and matured. He actually looks older though. But, he's a hottie."**

"**I like hotties!" Utau says, sipping on her drink. **

CHARACTER PROFILE

NAME : UTAU HOSHINA

AGE : 16

D.O.B. : NOVEMBER 9

FAVE : CUTE GUYS, MUSIC, DRAMA

CRUSH : KUKAI SOUMA, THE ATHLETE OF THE SCHOOL

SECRET : SHE'S ACTUALLY A POP STAR IN JAPAN. ALSO, SHE'S DATING KUKAI. HER NAME IS UTAU HOSHINA, BUT HER ALIAS IS HOSHI UTAU (IT MEANS STAR SINGING IN JAPANESE) SHE OFTEN DISGUISES HERSELF IN SCHOOL BY WEARING GLASSES AND ACTING CUTE, THE OPPOSITE OF HOSHI UTAU, WHO IS COOL.

**Amu sighes again. If only you knew… she thought.**

"**OMG! Amu! He's there!" Rima nudges. Amu looks at her, then starts following her gaze. Amu gasps.**

"**Shit," she muttered. **

"**He's hot!" Utau says. **

"**Very cool." Yaya joins in. **

"**And he's walking this way!" the 3 girls squeals.**

"**Ahm, yeah. Anyone wants drinks?" Amu asks. But she didn't realize they were looking at her. Actually, behind her.**

"**I would love to have some." A husky voice says.**

**She falls in front, Ikuto grabbing her before she hits the ground. **

"**Perverted!" she yells. He chuckles while the girls, still look, star dazzled.**

"**May I?" he smirks and the 3 girls nods excitedly. **

CHARACTER PROFILE

NAME : IKUTO TSUKIYOMI

AGE : 16

D.O.B : DECEMBER 1

FAVE : CHOCOLATE, TEASING GIRLS ESPECIALLY AMU

CRUSH : AMU HINAMORI (MET SINCE THEY WERE 9, ALTHOUGH IT WAS JUST ONCE…)

SECRET : (COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE ^^)

**Amu looks away while the 3 girls chatter away. **

"**You look much older. Are you sure you're 16?" Utau asks.**

**He just chuckles. "Yes, I'm 16. But you look familiar. Where have I seen you before?" **

**Utau stops. "Err… oh, maybe you saw me just now at the football pitch. I saw you there." She says, worried. **

"**Oh, I see…" he trails off, eyes on Amu. Amu looks at him at the corner of her eyes. They just keep it like that.**

"**So… you're Rima Mashiro." His eyes looks away and stops at Rima, but his hands trail up Amu's knees. Amu stiffens. **

What are you doing?

**He pretends not to hear that and just keep talking to Rima. His hands still on Amu's legs. Now on her thighs. She blushes. What the hell…**

Don't touch there, pervert!

**Now, he talks to Yaya, his hands going further and further. **

"**You're from the other class too aren't you?" he asks. She nods. "Yaya Yuiki." She says with a slight blush on her face.**

**Now, his hands trail up her skirt and…**

"**EEKKK!" **

**The girls, and Ikuto look at Amu. She stood up, blushing.**

"**Erm, there was an insect bugging me. I think a spider or something." Stressing on the word 'something.'**

**Ikuto smirks.**

**KRIIING!**

**The bell meant recess was over. Great, Amu thought. No more pervert to bug her.**

**But she was wrong. **

"**Meet me in the garden after school." the husky voice whispers in her ear. She didn't respond.**

"**I'll tell you everything. Just come." He says. Amu nods. She wants to know whats going on. **

**She looks at him. But there wasn't a smirk or anything anymore. Just, natural.**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Amu rushed to the venue. Ikuto had left earlier. The garden wasn't far from school. **

**When she reaches there, she looks around. There's nobody.**

"**Ikuto?" she calls out. **

"**Yes my princess?" someone says and hugs her from behind. **

"**Who are you?" she asks him, closing her eyes when he kisses he cheeks.**

**He lets go, and Amu turns to look at him. He looked at the ground.**

"**I'm a vampire."**


	3. Chapter 3

To the super readers of Here Comes The Bride, there will be a short delay for the next chapter since I'm paying more attention to Bite X Kiss. Thank you for the reviews! And to Shell Of The First Refugee, I'm sorry, but I have 2 reasons to be using bold words. Number 1: it seems much more easier to read coz it's much more… bold, if you get what I mean. Number 2 : there are two different ways of communication. You know the mind thingy? I can't use bold, it'll sort of confuse readers. So I hope you understand. Thank you for the compliment though. Ok, so, here's chapter 3, and the secret is revealed.

**Chapter 3: Memories Unsealed**

"**I'm a vampire." **

**Amu just stares at me when I say that. She knew it when she was younger, I had confessed to her on that very day we met. **

**Suddenly, she laughs. "Ikuto, there's no such thing as vampires. Don't play games!" she says and keeps on laughing. I look at her, I wasn't laughing, because this wasn't a game. It's real. When she notices I wasn't joining her, she stops. **

"**Ikuto? You're kidding right?" she asks me, nervous. I look at her and shook my head. **

**Her mouth opens wide. "So, that night, it was real?" I nod and she stares in disbelief. **

"**I almost got bitten by a VAMPIRE?" she yells. I go closer to her and put my finger on her lips. "You don't want the whole of Tokyo to know, do you?" she shakes her head and I remove the finger.**

"**You knew about it. You even said it was okay, even if I were a vampire. You said, you still wanted to be my friend." I told her. She looks at me.**

"**I did?" she moves her head questioningly, giving me the confused look. I just chuckle.**

"**Then, shall I tell you what we did when we were younger? Since you only remember one of it," I smirk. She blushes and folds her arms.  
**

"**I don't remember that, sorry." She says. "So, want me to remind you again?" I ask. She blushes even more and shook her head.**

"**Let's sit…" I pull her down and puts her head on my chest. She blushes, but doesn't hesitate. **

**IKUTO STORY MODE (Its on Ikuto's POV but he's telling the story…)**

**I came to Tokyo coz my dad had some business to do here. My parents were pretty busy, and I got bored so I came here. I just looked at the garden filled with flowers. **

**And then you came. You came, bringing a basket full of flowers. There were… I only remember one of them. They were mostly roses. You were skipping and then you saw me.**

"**Are you new here?" you asked me. I just nod. Your hair was tied up into two pigtails. I still remember what you wore. A white skirt with puffy sleeves. **

"**What's your name? Mine's Amu."**

"**Ikuto." **

"**Ikuto-niisan, what a nice name."**

**You hold my hand and I just look at you, confused. You were still smiling and you dragged me to a place where no one was there. "What are we doing here?" **

"**Its pretty here. I like it here." You say, looking at the scenery. I just stare. "What so pretty about this place? I don't understand what you like about this place."**

"**Its full of flowers. That's why its pretty."**

"**We vampires never like things like this."**

"**Eh? Ikuto-niisan, you're a vampire?" your eyes started to sparkle. I just nod and then say, "Don't tell anyone, or I'll kill you." You laugh and I look at you, confused. Normally, humans would be afraid when it comes to vampires. But this girl?**

"**Cool! You're a vampire." You say. **

**I look at you, puzzled. "Not afraid? Still want to be my friend?"**

**She giggles and nods. "Of course! It's okay even if you're a vampire or not. I want you to be my friend."**

**I stared in disbelief. "You sure about that?" you nod, smiling at me.**

**Your smile was something I have never seen before. And that was how I fell in love with you. It was… what you called, love at first sight.**

"**Here, smell these!" you said, handing me a rose. I did so and they had a lovely smell. "What is this?" I ask. You take out more and hand them to me.**

"**I'll go pick some more, you wait here." He fish out something from your pocket and throws it to me. "It's chocolate, have some." Then you ran off. I just peeled off the wrapper and took a small bite. It's sweet, but delicious. **

**I saw you running back here. "Ikuto-niisan!" you yelled. But, you fell down and the rose sort of poked your finger. I ran towards you.**

"**Amu, you okay?" You nod and smile. Then I smelt blood, your finger. My body stiffened when you showed me your finger. **

**You look at me, then to the finger, then back to me. **

"**Nee, Ikuto-niisan… since you're a vampire, why don't you… suck my blood?" you ask, still showing me your finger.**

"**What?" I said, startled. I can't suck her blood. If I do… **

"**Amu, if I do that, I… you…"**

"**What's wrong? Ikuto-niisan, are you the type who doesn't like blood?" you ask. I chuckle. "Of course not. Its just…"**

"**You'll have to be my bride if I suck your blood." I say. You look puzzled.**

"**What does that mean?" I just look away.**

"**It means, when you grow up… you'll have to marry me." **

**You went silent. "That's why, I don't want to harm your future."**

"**Ikuto-niisan, then I'll just marry you."**

"**Huh?" I stare in disbelief. "Are you serious?" **

**You nod. "I don't mind. Ikuto-niisan. Just, suck my blood." **

**The scent of your blood was tempting. I look at you, a little worried. But you just smiled, nodding encouragingly. **

**I pull your finger slowly to my lips and start licking the wound. Then, I put your finger into my mouth and start sucking.**

**The taste of your blood was different that the others. It was… it's the taste of Holy Blood. **

**I let your hand go. "You okay? You feeling alright?" I asked, in case I sucked to much. You smiled and nodded.**

"**I'm better than alright!" you say. And with that, she automatically becomes my bride.**

Ikuto! Come home. We're leaving Tokyo now.

**That's my mom calling me. It means dad's business here is done.**

"**I have to go now." I say. Your face falls and I suddenly don't want to leave you.**

"**Its okay. I'll be back."**

**You start to cry. I wipe the tears off and headed for your lips. I stole your first kiss, and I gave you mine.**

**When I let you go, you look at me with your golden orbs. ****"If you're in danger, just call out for me, and I'll be there. I promise."**

"**I'll come back to look for you, Amu." You nod and I just leave. I looked behind one more time. **

"**Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." I whisper and ran off.**

**BACK TO NORMAL TIME**

**Amu just looks at me. She was listening intensely.**

"**Believe me now?" **

**She closes her eyes, then nods. "When you mentioned it, it feels as though, it came back to life. I feel like I'm back to those days."**

**I smile and bury my face into her hair. She still smelt good. Her hair was strawberries and her skin too smelt like strawberries.**

"**Ikuto… what's Holy Blood?"**

**I look up. I stroked her hair slowly. "Holy Blood is a type of blood where vampires all seek for. They're rare to find. If a vampire drinks a Holy Blood, he will become strong. He will also get eternal youth."**

"**I thought vampires don't die." I chuckle.**

"**Nonsense. Yeah, they could live for a long period. Much longer than humans, but he dies when killed."**

"**Oh really? So, you afraid of crosses?" she uses her fingers and make a cross sign, putting it in front of my face. What kind of stories have she been reading?**

"**Haha, no. We're not afraid of that. Not even garlics, nor sunlight. We're just like humans. Only, we love blood." I stressed on the word blood, and she shudders. **

"**Calm down. I'm not a psycho about blood. Not like the other one. (He's referring about the vampire in chapter 1.)**

"**Does fire kill you?" I laugh.**

"**Hell no. Unless, you make us faint and burn us, then yes, we die."**

"**Stakes kill you?" **

"**Yeah. Okay, we can die like normal humans. End of story." I said that to avoid her from asking more questions.**

**It was silent for awhile. We sat there, feeling the cool breeze tickling our skin.**

"**I came to Tokyo for 2 reasons."**

**She looks at me. "I have to control the number of deaths around here. You know that recently, a lot of death has occurred. As the vampire prince… yes, I'm a prince. Don't say anything. Anyway, its my job to make sure vampires don't come around killing the Tokyo people." **

"**Oh. I see." **

**AMU POV**

**That means, he didn't come back for me. My face fell and I hear him chuckle.**

"**The second reason is, you. I'm here to take you to bring you to meet my parents. They would love to see their future daughter-in-law." **

**What did he just say? "What do you mean?"**

"**You forgot. When a vampire sucks human blood, without killing them, he or she becomes the bride/groom to the vampire."**

**My mouth opens wide. I am going to marry him? Is he kidding me?**

"**No I'm not kidding." **

"**Hey! You said you can't read minds." I say.**

"**Yeah I can't. But I know what you're just about to say." He winks. I blush.**

"**Amu, I love you." **

**I blush. Did he just…**

"**You do too, don't you?"**

**My face heated up. I looked away. "M-maybe, but I change my mind. I'm not going to fall for a pervert like you."**

"**Oh, is that so?" at first he smirks. But it fades into a sad look.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked.**

"**I knew you didn't want to be my bride. We were so young back then. But… you can't run from fate anymore."**

**I look down. Is he serious? Does that mean I'm going to have to get married to him.**

Yes, it means you're going to have to marry me.

"**Stop doing that mind contact thing! Its annoying!"**

"**I will, if you stop thinking to yourself." He smirks again.**

**This time, his hand touches my face. He pulls me closer to him and then…**

**He kisses me. And I don't hesitate. Why? Because, it was a lovely kiss.**

**This feels like the time we were here, when he took my first kiss.**

"**Ikuto." I say when he lets my lips go.**

"**Amu. I swear, I'll make you fall for me." he says, with a serious face. "And the kiss just now, is proof that I'll do what I just said."**

**I blush. He looks so… sexy.**

"**Oh, you really think so do you?" he smirks and the serious face he made just now disappears.**

"**Amu, don't get so perverted will you?" he says. Oh, he is so dead!**

"**Ikuto! You perverted, ugly, perverted, vampire!" I yelled. I was just about to hit him, but he was faster than me.**

"**Missed." He shows his tongue and I burn up. That idiot…**

"**Come here you…" and I start chasing him. He's laughing when I do so.**

**But I'm happy. Because, he's back. He's back and I could finally see him, everyday!**

**The bad news is… I'm stuck with a perverted vampire, whose going to make me his wife. **

**Somehow, I feel like its gonna be a bad time for me. Because I have the Holy Blood. And vampires will be coming to hunt for me.**

"**What did I do to get all this?" I ask myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

To the readers of Here Comes The Bride, a new chappie shall be uploaded by next week. I promise! Author's honor. Thank you very much for the reviews! Dear Usagi, I'm so sorry! I'll bear that in mind. But I hope you'll bear with me writing violet, since this story started as violet eyes. :P but thanks for telling. Appreciate it. Anyways, here's chapter 4. And Londonbridgesfalling, thanks for telling about the bride thingy. But I hope my story isn't like the manga Bloody Kiss.

**Chapter 4: Me, a pervert, and a freak**

CHARACTER PROFILE

NAME : YUU NIKAIDOU

AGE : 30

D.O.B : SEPTEMBER 18

FAVE : KIDS, COFFEE

CRUSH : NO ONE IN PARTICULAR (true, but revealed in the next few chappies)

SECRET : HE'S A VAMPIRE AND IKUTO'S ASSISTANT. HE ALSO PRETENDS TO BE NICE AND KLUTZY BUT IN TRUTH, HE IS ONE STERN PERSON WHEN HIS GLASSES ARE OFF.

**It's a Sunday today. Life is good around here. I'm sipping on fresh coffee. Mm, the Queen's coffee is always the best. (Referring to Ikuto's mom, and yes she makes coffee :O)**

**Ikuto-sama is hanging in the garden, feeding his pet cat. It's named Yoru. It's dark blue fur seemed to draw interest to the Prince when he found the cat. **

**To tell you the truth, it's a real pest. When it's with Ikuto-sama, it "Nyaa"s and "Nyaa"s the whole time. But when Ikuto-sama is away, you should see its true colors. **

**Ikuto-sama strokes the cat's fur while his parent's sit around the table in the garden with me. The garden is a huge one. It had red roses growing around it. It was a request from the Prince. He said that his beloved admires them. (You know who I mean.)**

"**So, Yuu. Any news about the vampires running around Tokyo?" the King asks.**

CHARACTER PROFILE

NAME : ARUTO TSUKIYOMI

AGE : 39

D.O.B : AUGUST 24 (made up)

FAVE : PLAYING THE VIOLIN (I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT IN IKUTO'S)

CRUSH : MARRIED TO SOUKO TSUKIYOMI

SECRET : MAY APPEAR HARSH, BUT DEEP INSIDE VERY NICE. ALSO THE VAMPIRE RULER (ALSO KNOWN AS KING)

CHARACTER PROFILE

NAME : SOUKO TSUKIYOMI

AGE : 36

D.O.B : MAY 5 (MADE UP)

FAVE : HOUSEHOLD CHORES, EVEN THOUGH SHE'S THE QUEEN. ENJOYS BAKING AND COOKING.

CRUSH : MARRIED TO ARUTO TSUKIYOMI

SECRET : SHE HAS A LOVE FOR WRITING STORIES, ESPECIALLY TOPICS ON LOVE. ALSO HUMAN BEFORE MARRIED.

"**The number of death tolls has decreased after the Ikuto-sama handled the one the other day. (referring to the vampire in chappie 1) News must have traveled to the others and now they've stop. But I don't think they can hold on any longer."**

"**Mm… you're right about that." He says. "They must have heard about the girl."**

"**The girl is your future daughter-in-law, dad. Her name is Amu. Remember that." Ikuto-sama says, coming over to join us. **

**I've watched the Prince grow up. I've been working with the Tsukiyomi's since Ikuto-sama was 1. He's a very matured boy for his age. I was also the first to learn about Amu-sama.**

**Basically, I became a teacher in that school is to protect Ikuto-sama. It was his idea of studying there to look after his bride. **

**Ikuto-sama was sipping on the coffee while his mother offered cake. The Queen's treats are always the best. **

"**So, Ikuto." the Queen asks. "When is Amu-chan coming over?"**

**He puts the cup down and smiles. "In the afternoon I suppose. Her parent's and sister will be away for the day." he nibbles on the chocolate cookies. **

"**Oh good. I'll make lunch then. You know what she likes?" the Queen asked excitedly. That's the Queen. We have servants, but she still does house works like cooking. **

**He nods and sips on the coffee again.**

"**Remind me again, how she actually fell for you." The King ask, teasingly. Ikuto-sama splutters on the coffee. Ikuto-sama and Aruto-sama has a close relationship with each other. Perhaps its because of the way they look so alike, their interest and they understand each other.**

"**I can't believe a girl would like a boy like you." Aruto-sama continues. **

"**Hey, are you looking down at your son?" Ikuto-sama asks. I chuckle. Although they always argued, but it just shows how much they love each other. **

**Aruto-sama shrugs and reads the papers. And we relax there for the whole morning, under the beautiful sunshine.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Except it started to drizzle slightly when Amu arrived. When she was in front of the gates, her mouth opened wide. **

"**Ikuto lives here?" her eyes twitched slightly. He had invited her over for some chat. No doubt, he's just looking for some excuse just for Amu to go over. **

**She rings the doorbell. Wait… wait… wait…**

**Door opens. "Amu-sama?" a maid asks, holding an umbrella meant for two.**

"**Yeah." She blushes at the word "sama." Was she that grand?**

"**Here, come in. The king, queen and prince awaits." The maid leads her into the house.**

**AMU POV**

**The house is even bigger once you step in. Ikuto is really royalty. In the vampire world of course.**

**The maid leads me to a quiet room where there was a big plasma television. This must be the hall.**

"**Please hang on while I call them." I just nod and she leaves. Is she a vampire too? **

Yes she is.

**I was startled. Ikuto actually started the mind contact thing? Geez…**

**Its been a few days since Ikuto was here. In school he always bug me with that thing. I know how it works now. Only he can start it and end it. Actually, anyone can join in that thing. They just need 'approval' by a vampire. And a vampire starts it all.**

"**Welcome, Amu-chan!" a lady appears from the door. It must be Ikuto's mom. Oh crap! What do I do? Do I curtsy to her and say, "Nice to meet you?"**

Exclude the curtsy and it'll be fine.

**This time, it was his mom to start it. **

"**Okay then, nice to meet you." I smile and she smiles back. She is so pretty.**

"**You're a pretty girl too. I can see why my son loves you." She hasn't ended it yet?**

**I blushed. Mainly because of the compliment, not the son thing. **

**Okay, I admit. I am blushing because of the part where she said Ikuto loves me.**

"**My, my Amu. You're so happy aren't you?" **

**I snapped. That was Ikuto. He slid down the stairs rail. When he lands, I see his full clothing.**

**Nothing like a prince. A black tee with a hoodie behind it. A pair of jeans and a cross necklace around his neck. **

"**That's because we would like to keep a low profile." His mom says. Hold on, can she…**

"**No Amu-chan. I can't read your mind. I just haven't ended the mind-contact." She smiles. I make my mouth into an 'oh' shape.**

"**Aruto, where are you? Come greet the guest." She says loudly. I can hear footsteps thudding. And he stands there.**

**A reflection of Ikuto. The same midnight blue hair. Same eye colors. All of it is the same. Except, it's an older version. I stood there, shocked. Oh my god! **

"**Very nice of you to come, Amu." His voice is the same husky one. He looks at me up at down. **

**I'm wearing a strapped dress. Then, I wear a matching black ribbon belt around my waist. I've left my pink hair just normal. I wear a small bracelet charm which has a heart shape on it.**

"**What do you see in my son?" he asks me. Oh shit! What should I answer?**

"**Honestly." He adds sternly. **

**Honestly? Ok, he said it.**

"**Well, Ikuto is a real pervert and annoying. I don't see anything nice about him. He bugs me with the mind contact and really, when I was younger, I had a teeny weeny crush. That's all." I blabber all in one breath.**

**He's looking at me sternly. Oh crap! He's gonna yell at me? Then suddenly, he laughs.**

"**Very good. I like the way you think." He said and I give a sigh of relief.**

**Ikuto was pouting. Heh, his dad was on my side. I smirk. **

"**Amu-chan, lunch is ready. Come join us, we were about to have them." His mother says. **

"**Oh, erm… okay." I accept. **

**His parent's leave first. Now, it's just me and him in the hall.**

**He comes closer to me and he looks at me. I blush. "What?"**

"**Nothing. Its just you're sexy today." I blush even more. "Except…"**

"**What?" I ask. **

"**Your breast looks small. What size are you? A-cup?"**

"**SHUT UP YOU STUPID PERVERT!" I yell and hit his shoulder. He pretends to be in pain and I leave without him. Apparently, he managed to chase after me. Then he holds my hand and I blush.**

**Evening arrives…**

**NORMAL POV**

"**Thank you for having me here." Amu bows down to Ikuto's parents. They nod. "Come again soon." His mom says. Amu nods and makes a leave.**

**Before she opens the gate, Ikuto grabbed her hand. He was looking up. **

"**What's wrong?" Amu asks him. No answer. He turns to his parents and they nod. They had frowns on their face.**

"**I'm taking you home." He says. "What? Why? I can go myself." She says. He shook his head. "I'm coming."**

**She shakes his hands off. "Let me go! I can go myself." She repeats this time, louder. **

**Then she runs off, and the big house slowly faded behind her.**

**No sight of Ikuto. Okay, slow walk.**

**She slowed down her walking pace. What's his problem? Why does he want to follow her? Its not like they're a couple or something.**

**Maybe, they are. Literally because of some stupid agreement she made when she was younger. But she doesn't want that. They were so small that time.**

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

**Stop. What was that? She thought. Looking behind, there was no one there.**

**Must be hearing things, she thought. But deep down, she felt something wasn't right.**

**She continues walking.**

**THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!**

**She stops again. What the hell…**

**Someone covers her mouth from behind. She was so shocked she couldn't move at all. Then, she was brought towards the wall.**

"**Well, well. This must be the Prince's bride."**

**Her eyes, which were closed flew open. Another vampire? This time, it was a woman. Her eyes were bloody red, exactly like the other one. Her fangs revealed and Amu felt like screaming. But she couldn't. Even if she did, no one would be able to hear her.**

"**What do you want?" Amu asks. The woman chuckles. "What else would I want from you?"**

**Her long finger nail trailed around Amu's neck. Then without hesitating, she presses her nail and Amu winces. Her blood oozed out slowly. The woman licks her lips.**

"**Mmm, what a fragrant smell! No wonder the Prince wants you. The 'Holy Blood' so yummy." **

**Amu thought about it. This woman makes a point. Perhaps that was why Ikuto wants to marry her. Its for her blood. That's why.**

**Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. Somehow, she wanted to tell herself that wasn't the truth. But, it may be. That may be the reason.**

**Amu's tears continue to drip. Ikuto, she thought. Please, help me.**

**The woman was licking her finger which had Amu's blood.**

"**Yummy! Now, time to have some more." The woman says and plunges for Amu's neck.**

Ikuto, I… I love you!

I love you too.

**What? Suddenly, the woman lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Ikuto was behind her.**

"**Did you not learn the lesson about what happens when someone touches my girl?" Ikuto's hands were already around the woman's neck. His eyes were red too. **

"**I-Ikuto." Amu whimpers, tears flow down some more. He looks at her. **

"**Amu, its okay. I'll protect you. And remember that 3 words I just said to you just now."**

**Amu's mouth opened wide. "Ikuto." and she closes her eyes.**

"**Here's your punishment." Ikuto says and turns the woman's head.**

"**NOOOOOOOO!" the woman yells and falls on the ground. **

**Amu to falls, her back against the wall. Ikuto manages to catch her. "Amu, you alright?"**

**His eyes color turns back to normal, now melting her heart. "I'm fine." She looks at him and strokes his face.**

"**Ikuto, how did you know?"**

"**Well, I sensed it in the air. That's why I followed you."**

**She suddenly starts to cry. Then she buries her face into his chest.**

"**I-Ikuto! I'm sorry." She sobs.**

"**No. It's not you. Its me. They're hunting for you because of me." he says, hugging her tightly.**

**She shakes her head.**

"**If only… if only I wasn't so stubborn." She sobs more. Ikuto pulls her chin up and then his lips touches hers.**

**She doesn't hesitate. Instead, she pulls him closer. His warm mouth was on hers, and she's still begging for more.**

**When they finally let go, Ikuto strokes her hair gently.**

"**Amu, I love you. And that's why, I'm marrying you. I swear. I'll protect you forever." He whispers into her ears. She hugs him tighter. **

"**So, what was that about you loving me again?" he asks, teasing.**

"**What? That, that was… I just… the last thing I would think of before I die." She says, her face turned away, and she wipes the tears off.**

**He smirks. "Really? That's good. In that case, I hope more and more vampires come to harm you. Then, I can hear you say that all the time."**

"**Shut up, you pervert." She lightly slaps his face and he chuckles.**

"**Shall I bring you home?" he asks her. She nods.**

"**Yeah, this time… hold my hand." she says, looking away.**

**Ikuto chuckles. "As you wish, my princess." He takes her hand and walk slowly.**

**She holds it tighter and smile to herself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, it's Suki-chan~ Yeah, life's cool here. Actually, I'm disappointed I got lesser reviews for the last chappie than the 3****rd**** chappie. **** oh well. But who cares, life's like that. (If you check my profile, you'll learn that that's my fave phrase. Never mind about that… okay, who wants more AMUTONESS? I'm sorry, but this won't exactly amuto but TADAMU! Yes, I know this is a Amuto one. But just enjoy the story okay? (p.s. I made a poll on my profile, please vote it k?) (Another note… Bold words are the thoughts of Amu and Ikuto when they are mind contacting XD. And bold underlined words are the venues, time and blah blah blah okay?)**

Chapter 5: Chaos! Let's destroy Amu's Date!

**Ikuto!**

**What? **

**I'm going on a date!**

Nikaidou splutters the coffee he was drinking while Ikuto's pencil snaps.

**Amu, what are you talking about? We didn't make any appointments about dates**_._

"Sorry students, I got choke from the air." Nikaidou announces, looking at the two.

_It's not with you idiot. It's with Tadase-kun._

"WHAT?" Ikuto stands up from his seat while Nikaidou jumps from his.

"I dropped my eraser, oh there it is…" Ikuto says, pretending to pick up something. Nikaidou fixes his clothes. "I thought I saw a cockroach." He says.

The students laugh nervously. "What a coincidence…" they whisper.

If they actually knew what was happening.

**LUNCH BREAK**

Amu was walking to the cafeteria but suddenly, when she was outside the staff room door, a hand grabs her.

"Huh? Hey!" she yells, and pulled into the room.

"Ouch! What the hell…" Amu curses. She looks around and sees Nikaidou's glasses taken off already while Ikuto sits on his desk.

"Amu-sama! What were you talking about? You can't go on that date!" Nikaidou yells, his voice much more stricter than his normal friendly one. His eyes had the evil look on.

"Why not? I already said yes." Amu looks at him, confused.

"Don't you understand? Your life is in danger now! Do you know how many vampires will be out there? Do you?" Nikaidou asks her, this time shaking her body.

"Erm… ooo… dizzy wizzy…" Amu replies, a little dazed.

"Yuu, that's enough." Ikuto says. Nikaidou looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped.

"Why can't I go? I mean, it's my freedom." Amu says, a little shocked.

"Like I said, your life is in danger. You know about your blood don't you? You know what they want." Nikaidou says, wearing his glasses back, his voice back to the normal friendly one.

Amu sulked. "No fair…"

They were silent for a while. Ikuto gets down from the desk. "Well… if Amu wants to go, then so be it."

"What? Ikuto-sama, you know…"

"I know, but we can't do anything about it, can we?" Ikuto says, playing with his hair.

"Really? I can go?" Amu asks, a little shocked by the answer.

"Yep, because I love you… and whatever makes you happy." He pulls her to him and kisses her forehead. She quickly pulls away.

"We're in a staff room, for your information." She blushes. He chuckles. "Whatever. You're free to go."

"Thank you very much." She says sarcastically. She opens the door and turns to look at him. "Thank you, Ikuto." she smiles at him and leaves.

"Ikuto-sama, you're joking right?" Nikaidou asks as she leaves.

"Nope. Coz, I've got a plan." He smirks.

**IN THE CAFETERIA**

"Eh? He asked you on a date?" The three girls ask with eyes wide. Amu nods.

"It's a dream come true!" Amu says, hands clasped together as she thought about the time he came to her.

**FLASHBACK~**

"Erm… Hinamori-san?" the boy asks her.

"Ye-yes, Tadase-kun?" she replies, blushing.

"Well… I was just wondering, will you be free on Friday afternoon?" he asks, also blushing.

OMG! He's so cute! Amu thought, love struck.

"Ye-yeah I am. Why?" she asks.

"Well, I thought you would like to go on a date with me. To the newly opened aquarium." He says, a little shy.

Amu's mouth opens wide. A date? OMG! "Well, sure." She replies, furiously blushing.

"Oh, that's great! So, I'll see you on that day?" Tadase says, smiling happily.

His princely smile… priceless! 

"Okay!" she replies happily.

**NORMAL TIME**

"I dunno. I thought Tsukiyomi-san was a better match for you." Rima says.

Amu splutters her lemonade. "No!" she blushes, although she did think about it for awhile.

"Speak of the devil. Here he comes!" Yaya says, nudging Amu.

"Hello ladies, may I?" he gestures at the empty seat next to Amu's.

"Wait, when did Utau…" she asks, as Utau was sitting next to her before that.

"Sure. Have a seat., Tsukiyomi-san." Rima says, winking at Amu. Amu shows a disgusted face.

"Amu…" Amu looks at Ikuto.

"I want hot chocolate~" he whimpers like a small kid.

"Go get it yourself." She replies, not looking at him.

"Aww, but I want you to get it. Please~" he gives her a puppy face look.

Amu, don't fall for it! Never fall for it! She instructs herself. But she falls for it in the end.

"Fine, but you owe me one!" she gets up and goes to the vending machine. Ikuto smiles and as she leaves, he gives a smirk to the 3 girls.

"Well, ladies. How about making a deal with me?" he asks, still smirking.

They stop. "What deal?"

He continues to smirk. "Well, I would like to…"

They nod and nod.

"I'm not sure about this though, Tsukiyomi-san." Utau says.

"Yeah, this might be a little too much." Rima says.

"Well, it won't. You'll actually be doing me a favor." He says. "So…"

They look at each other. Then they too give an evil smirk.

"What's the plan?"

**FRIDAY **

**AMU POV**

I'm in my best dress I can find for a date. It's simple, but pretty.

It's a sky blue strap dress which had a mixture of sea blue. I matched it with some bracelets and necklaces. Then, I put my blue heels on. They're not exactly platform. Just normal, 2 inch heels. It's not too much.

I sling my handbag on my right arm. It's a beautiful violet colored one with little beads decorated around it.

Ami was watching TV as I came down. She looks at me while I wait for a response. Then, she turns back to the TV.

"Hey! Say something!" I say, which came out weirdly.

She looks at me. "I'm prettier." She says. An imaginary arrow shoots my heart.

"Okay, thanks!" I reply sarcastically and leave.

"I'm leaving!" I say before closing the door.

Today, I'm going to go meet Tadase-kun. We're on a date. Oh, I've been dreaming about this day the whole time.

Well, that maybe a lie. Not exactly the whole time, because a certain someone was in my dream too. A clue? Blue hair, sapphire eyes. (Just for you Usugi!) anyone in mind?

Whatever, I don't care much about him. Today, focus on the date!

**NORMAL POV**

In the aquarium…

"Status?"

"The princess and the slave has entered the castle."

"Wonderful."

Utau and Rima, who weren't that far away, were in detective disguise. They wore a brown coat, black sunglasses and walkie talkies with them. People were staring, but who cares?

"Star over to vampire, star over to vampire, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can." A husky voice replies. That was Ikuto. He's also in disguise. He had slightly put his hair smooth down and wore a pair of big glasses. A book in his left hand and a pen on the right. He was dressed like a… nerd.

But, no one actually knows. Actually, Amu and Tadase doesn't know about it at all. Why? Because, the real Ikuto is stunning, hot, sexy… to Amu of course. But that's something she keeps in her mind's box.

He had an earpiece with him. The plan was to try to stop make Amu's date a disaster.

"Okay, the clown has reported. The princess and the slave has entered."

"Okay. So, what's the status now?"

"They're at your 9 o' clock."

"Where?" he turns to his left to see a gay couple holding hands and kissing.

"Your other 9 o' clock."

"Okay, it's 3 o' clock." He replies, annoyed and there they are. Tadase and Amu together. They seem to want to hold hands.

"Okay, so the vampire bites."

Walking towards them, as though lost, he pretends to drop his pen.

"Oh dear, how clumsy I am…" he says to himself, loud enough for the two to hear. Then he kicks the book to Tadase's legs and when it hit Tadase, he fell down on his bum.

"Tadase-kun? You alright?" Amu asks, grabbing his hand.

Ikuto quickly leaves but a smirk was planted on his face. "Vampire has bitten victim."

"Good job, now time for the other victim." Utau replies.

**The dolphin show…**

Amu and Tadase sat at the front seats, so they can watch clearer this time. Next to Amu was Utau. She wore a black wig which had long hair and a dress?

"The dolphins are so cute!" Amu exclaims to Tadase and he nods. They look at each other, and Tadase was getting closer to Amu's face.

Utau quickly takes her drink and spill it on Tadase's clothes.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, it sort off slipped from my hand." she explains. Tadase just nods nicely. "Its alright. I'm fine." Then he sits back, forgetting about the plan.

Utau smirks. "Star has fallen on the ground."

"Excellent job. Now time for the clown!"

**At the park**

"Hinamori-san? Would you like something to eat?" Tadase asks. She nods.

"How about Taiyaki?" Amu nods again. She loves Taiyaki.

As they arrive at the booth, they see the advertisement.

_**PROMOTION! **_

_**CHOCOLATE FILLING TAIYAKI.**_

_**YUMMY AND CHEAP!**_

_**HURRY WHILE STOCKS LAST!**_

"Oo, this one looks nice! I'll have it!" Amu says.

"Okay, I'll pay for it. Why don't you look for a seat?" Tadase replies.

She goes off and finds an empty bench. "Here you go! Your chocolate filling taiyaki!" Tadase says as he comes back, handing her a brown bag.

"Thank you!" she says happily and takes a bite. "Delicious!" she exclaims. Suddenly, something struck her mind. Chocolate.

Ikuto likes chocolate. The way he smiled when he popped one into his mouth. The way he closed his eyes and wait for it to melt in his mouth. The way he asked for more.

Ikuto.

**In the other side… Somewhere in the bushes.**

"Clown, get ready to scare the slave."

"Ready." Rima says.

She was disguised as a clown, her blonde hair covered by a colorful wig and her face was covered with white paint. She had one balloon. But there's always something up their sleeves.

Walking to the bench where Amu and Tadase sat, she gave them a loud and cheerful, "Hey there! I've got an extra balloon here! And, I'm giving it to you. It's free!"

Tadase took it and was about to say thank you but suddenly,

POP!

The balloon popped and water came out from the balloon. It gushed all over Tadase and Amu quickly stood up from her seat.

"What the…" as she turns to her left and something blue caught her eye. Also blonde pigtails.

"Tadase-kun, erm… I'm sorry. I have to go now. Sorry about what happened to you."

"Huh? Why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault." Tadase says confused.

"It is sort of mine, but I'm sorry about this." Amu apologizes and runs off.

**Amu, how was the date?**

**Ikuto, you shithead! Come out immediately or I'll make you!"**

"Shit." Ikuto mutters under his breath.

**You better not, Amu. Or Utau will be wondering how you know I'm here.**

He's got a point, Amu thought. **Fine, come out you stalker!**

"Amu's leaving. Which means the date's over. Okay, we should leave." Ikuto says without letting Utau reply.

"So… we succeeded!" Utau and Rima happily exclaims and give a high 5 to each other.

"Mashiro-san? Hoshina-san?" a voice from behind said.

They both froze. That voice belonged to…

"Ta-Tadase-kun!"

**Away from the Aquarium…**

"Amu, hang on!" Ikuto says, chasing her and getting beside her immediately.

"What do you want? Why were you stalking me?" Amu furiously exclaimed. He tried to take her hand but she shakes it off violently.

"Amu, calm down!" He says but she stops and give him a glare.

"How do I calm down when you destructed my privacy?" she furiously said. They were in the corridor where they met the past week.

"Amu…" he says but not being able to finish his sentence.

"Ikuto, why would you do this to me?" she asked, now calmer and her breathing which was hard just now slowed down.

He doesn't reply. Instead, he walks forward. She runs after him and grab his shirt.

"Tell me now, or I'll never forgive you!" she threatened.

He sighs. Ruffling his hair, he doesn't look at her. He sighs again.

"I allowed you to come because I know you really liked that boy. I know how you feel about him." he says softly. She was still grabbing his shirt.

"I felt the presence of a vampire so I came. So, I stalked you just incase." He quietly continues. Her hand had slightly released his shirt but still holding it.

"That's not the only thing, right?" she asks. There's something else. "There's another reason to that, right?"

He sighs again. He stops when they have come to the end of the corridor.

"What do you think?"

"Hang on, you stalked me, with Utau and Rima too. Is it because…" she thought about it then she gives an "Oh!".

"Ikuto, were you… jealous?" she asks him excitedly.

His body stiffens. "No! Why should I be jealous?" he said loudly.

She giggled. "You were jealous! That's why… that's why you stalked me!" she laughed.

"Shut up! Why should I be jealous?" he asks, a little annoyed because she was laughing and, she knew the truth.

"Because…" she stopped laughing. She shook her head. "I'm not gonna say anything."

This time, he smirks. "Oh? Why not? I thought you found it something funny."

She blushes. "No, now it isn't funny. Whatever the reason is, you were stalking me, and that's against the law." She looks away.

He pulls her face to his and she tries to avoid eye contact.

"Amu, it's not called stalking. Its called, concern. I was concerned of you." He says, kissing her forehead.

She blushes some more. "It's still following quietly. Besides, I was on a date and what you did is considered stalking!" she moves away from him.

"Correction. It's spying not stalking." He whispers and nips her ears. She doesn't stop him.

"Ikuto." she says his name gently.

He sighs. As he stops, he looks back at her.

"You're right. I was jealous." He admits. She giggles. "I knew it!" she says.

"But…" he smirks. "I was jealous because…" he pulls her to him again.

"I…" he pulls her chin, "Love…" he goes closer to her face as she blushes and shut her eyes, "You." He puts his lips on hers and she doesn't hesitate, because, she wanted him to do this.

"I wanted to be the one to date you instead." He whispers and kisses her again. Now, her arms were wrapped around his neck. He pulls her towards him.

"Mm, Ikuto." she moans slowly.

As he releases her, she stroked his face.

"Ikuto…" she smiles. Then, she flicks his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks, stroking his head.

"Does it hurt? It wasn't suppose to hurt that much." She touches his forehead. He smiles.

"It doesn't hurt much, not as much as it hurt here." He brings her hand to his chest. She felt his heartbeat and blushed.

"Is it better now?" she asks, looking away.

He was silent. Then, he pulls her again. "Nope, it has found it's antidote already." And once again, kisses her.

**Amu's Home.**

"Tadase-kun. Sorry about that. I didn't know he was that evil."

Amu was on the phone with Tadase. He had told her about what Utau and Rima told him about the plan.

"It's alright. I guess he was trying to protect you." The other says.

"Nah, he's annoying." She replies. "Anyway, I'll see you in school."

"Hold on, Hinamori-san." Tadase stops her from shutting the phone.

"Is there something?" she asks him.

"Well, I meant to tell you this just now." He says, his voice much quieter now.

"I…like you very much, Hinamori-san!" he confesses. Amu blushes. It was usually in her dreams he would say that. Pinching herself to make sure this was real, she yelped.

"Ow!"

"Is there something wrong?" Tadase asks, concerned.

"No, I'm okay." She replies.

"Oh that's good." He says. Then it was silent.

"Well?"

"Oh, erm, sorry… well, Tadase-kun, the truth is… I like you too. But…"

"But someone has already filled your heart right?"

She froze. Someone had already sat in the position, 'LOVE' in her heart. Ikuto.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I really am. I feel really bad now." She replies, biting her lips.

"It's okay. I get it. Good luck with Tsukiyomi-san then!" he says.

"Thank you… wait, what?" she asks, shocked to his reply.

"It's him isn't it? The one you really like."

She blushed. "Mmhmm."

"Well, good luck then! He would be the luckiest person if he had you." Tadase cheerfully says.

She smiles. "Maybe."

"Well then, goodnight. I'll see you in school!" he says.

"Okay, goodnight." Amu says and shuts her phone.

Putting the phone on her table, she goes to her bed. Closing her eyes, she thought about everything Ikuto had said. He felt jealous because she was out with Tadase. He loved her.

"Ikuto. I love you too." She says to herself. With that, she drifts of to sleep. Deep inside, she was still thinking of him. She wanted to tell him about her feelings. But, he knows. He will know about it, she thought.

"Ikuto."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Scarlet Charlotte Bites, I realize that you're right, something like black bird… TT but I'm trying to make it as original as possible :D and I did my best to answer your question. MidnightRoseKiss, thank you. Who knew this would be a hit! LOL and I'm not gonna make Tadase a vampire, sorry… it was a good idea but I don't think so. Speaking of Tadase, I'm going to put his character profile on this chappie. I forgot on the last one. Londonbridgesfalling, haha, I liked the code name too. I thought it was stupid but it was hilarious :D okay, enough talking let's head for… chapter 6. (BTW Riku-chan, thanks for sending in the review, I love what you wrote in the script, I'll send you mine one day ****) (Another note, the writing format remains the same as the previous chapter.)**

Chapter 6: 2,4,6,8! I'm the cheerleader for the football team?

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME : TADASE HOTORI**

**AGE : 16**

**D.O.B : MARCH 29**

**FAVE : VANILLA, FRUIT TARTS, HELPING PEOPLE**

**CRUSH : AMU HINAMORI**

**SECRET : HE HAS A DREAM WHERE HE WANTS TO BE KING OF THE WORLD!**

"GO! GO! GO!" the crowd cheered. Kukai was having the ball, now looking for a team mate to pass it to.

"Souma!" someone yells from behind. It was Ikuto, he ran to an empty space where none of the other team members were guarding. Kukai smirks. He pretends to kick it to the front, then when everyone gets tricked, he kicks it behind to Ikuto.

Ikuto catches the ball and quickly runs to the goal post.

Amu was watching him intensely. She wrapped her arms around her knee.

**Ikuto! Ganbatte!**

Ikuto smirks.** I know that. Keep cheering for me and I'll do my best**.

She smiles. Next to her was her bestie Utau. She too was cheering on her boyfriend, who was the captain of the football team.

"KUKAI! You better win or I'll give you a punch!" she yells. Everyone looks at her nervously, including Amu.

Kukai looks at his girlfriend and winks at her. Utau blushes and gives a tiny smile.

Amu giggles. Utau and Kukai make a really good pair. Too bad for the disguise though. Utau was a pop idol in Japan. She has no choice but disguise herself so none of her fans in school chase her. Only a few knows about her secret. Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Kukai himself.

Ikuto knows too, but pretends not to realize it.

"IKUTO-SAMA! GANBATTE!" the cheerleaders shouted. The leader, Saaya Yamabuki was loudest. Her eyes were slightly sharp and green in color. She had wavy brown colored hair. In school, she was the girl with the biggest breast in school. (She is, actually) and there are at least 4 people following her the whole time. These 4 people were also in the cheerleading team.

Saaya had this habit of calling all the hot boys in school as hers. In fact, Tadase and Kukai were also hers, before Ikuto arrived. Then she began to have interest for Ikuto.

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME : SAAYA YAMABUKI**

**AGE : 16**

**D.O.B : JANUARY 18 (FAKE)**

**FAVE : HOT GUYS, ATTENTION, POPULARITY**

**CRUSH : A FEW LIKE TADASE HOTORI, KUKAI SOUMA AND NOW, IKUTO TSUKIYOMI**

**SECRET: SHE HAS ALBUMS OF PICTURES OF THE BOYS SHE REALLY LIKE. AND ANOTHER PARTICULAR ONE. (IN ANOTHER CHAPTER)**

Amu felt a small pang of jealousy. "Saaya is a slut." She whispers to Utau. Utau chuckles and nods.

"I know what you mean. But don't worry. I'm sure Tsukiyomi-san doesn't favor girls like her."

Amu nods, "Yeah he doe- wait! What are you talking about?" Amu ask, blushing.

"Hoshina-san means you are jealous." Tadase says, sitting at the empty seat next to hers.

"Ta-Tadase-kun? No! I, I'm so not!" she says aggressively. Utau and Tadase laughs.

"And Tsukiyomi-san from Seiyo High has the ball. Can he win this and finally end the match?" a cheerful Nikaidou-sensei says. He was the commentator for the match.

Ikuto aims for the goal. Then, he kicks with all his might.

The opposite team member's goal keeper tried to catch the ball, unfortunately he missed.

Seiyo High's supporters cheered. Kukai runs to Ikuto and gives him a slap on the back. The other team members to came over to congratulate him.

"And Seiyo High wins the match! They will be playing in the finals with Nakota High in a week's time! And so, we shall meet again in 3 days!" Nikaidou ends the speech.

**EVENING**

"Yeah, man! You never fail to disappoint us!" Kukai ruffles with Ikuto's hair. Ikuto chuckles.

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME : KUKAI SOUMA**

**AGE : 17 (A YEAR AHEAD)**

**D.O.B : AUGUST 17**

**FAVE : SOCCER, RAMEN, SPORTS**

**CRUSH : UTAU HOSHINA**

**SECRET: FELL IN LOVE WITH UTAU ON THE FIRST DAY THEY MET, EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS WEARING GLASSES AND HAD A WEIRD ATTITUDE. ALSO HER BOYFRIEND**

"Well, of course I don't. It's you who usually let our hopes fall," Ikuto teasingly says.

"Hey, you! Come back here! I never fail, I'm the captain of the team!" Kukai yells and chases after the laughing Ikuto.

Amu and Utau giggles at the sight of the two boys. They were walking home together. Utau had taken her glasses off by now. She was side by side with Amu.

"Ne, Amu." Utau calls.

"Hmm?" Amu replies.

Utau looks at her. "What do you think of Tsukiyomi-san?"

Amu blushes. Ikuto's ears perked up when he heard his name.

"We-well…" Amu quietly whispers.

"Well? What do you think?" Ikuto asks, smirking.

"He's a very… wait a minute! Ikuto you pervert!" Amu slaps his face lightly. He chuckles and stands on her right. Kukai too stood beside his girlfriend, holding her hand. Utau blushes when he did that.

"Ah! I gotta go to the supermarket for a while! I better go buy some food otherwise my brothers and I would starve." Kukai says, his palm slapping his forehead.

"I'll come along." Utau says and wraps her arm around his. He nods.

"In that case, we'll be going first." Ikuto says. The couple nod and leave for the other way.

Amu watches them go with Ikuto.

"So, how was the match?" Ikuto broke the silence between them. They were standing very close to each other, hands almost touching. She blushes as his fingers touched hers slightly.

"It was… okay…" she says, looking away.

"Just okay?" now he was holding her hand. "Yeah, just okay." She replies briefly.

There was another silence between them.

**Why so quiet?** Ikuto mind-contacted her.

**Because there's nothing to talk about?** Amu told him back.

**Really? But what was it I heard about you being jealous and calling Saaya a slut. **He smirks. So he hadn't ended the mind contact during the game.

"I DID NOT!" Amu yells. A couple who was next to them looked at each other and walked away.

"Oh dear, you scared them. Amu-koi, aren't you a little too, too much?" Ikuto says in her ears.

"Shut up." She mutters back, totally blushing.

"But why? Weren't you the one who said she's a slut and you were jealous because she was cheering out loudly for me?" Ikuto smirked.

"Did not!" Amu yells back, blushing furiously. Suddenly….

"OW!"

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asks. She was sucking her pointer when he came over to her.

"B-Blood." She whispered. Ikuto's body stiffens.

"Don't you have band-aid?" Ikuto asks, his voice slightly different than usual. He tried not to look or smell the blood. But, the scent was so fragrant. Much sweeter than the roses he planted.

"Ikuto." Amu calls out.

**AMU POV**

My hand hit some pointy and sharp parts of the bridge we were walking across. I had accidentally hit the rail which was rusty and sharp and it sort of cut me.

Ikuto was looking away by now. He's trying to hold it. I know.

**Suck it.**

He looks at me as though I had just spoken some foreign language.

"No, Amu. No." he says, still looking away.

**Ikuto, it won't hurt. I allow you to do so.**

**No, Amu. If I suck your blood, I might not be able to stop. And then, you may lose your blood and die.**

Now, his eyes were gazing back at me. I gaze back and shook my head slowly.

**I won't die. You're here. With you, I won't die.**

He remains looking at me and I give a small smile. Slowly, he comes towards me and gently brings the finger up to his lips.

His eyes had turned red, I noticed. It was slightly dark and we were alone on the bridge.

He licks my finger and slowly, brings the finger into his mouth. As he slowly sucks the blood, I feel a little giddy. But, I can't show it. Otherwise, he'll stop.

Slowly, the giddiness disappears and now, he seems to be enjoying the taste of my blood. Of course he does, silly.

It felt like hours when he finally let my finger go. There wasn't a single trace of blood anymore and he looks up at me. His eyes had turned back to normal, but there was a red stain on the edge of his lips.

"Lemme get rid of that." I said, taking out a handkerchief but he stops me.

"No, I'm gonna punish you for seducing me with your blood." He says, pulling my chin up and kisses me.

I could taste blood in his lips, but I ignored it anyway. I wrap my arms around his neck and pulls him closer to me.

As the kiss broke, I slowly open my eyes and realize we were so close to each other. I blushed.

"Amu." He says my name softly. I close my eyes as he kisses my forehead gently.

"I love you." He says and I smile slowly.

"So…" he trails off. "What was it about being jealous again?" he asks me.

My smile turned into a glare.

"I told you I wasn't jealous! You idiot!" I say. He chuckles as I walk off but as usual he manages to catch up with me.

"Really? But didn't you call her a slut?" he asks.

"I called her a slut but was so not jealous!" I say looking away.

In truth, I am jealous. And I know he can tell. He can tell everything about me. Which means, he knows about my feelings for him. But I don't care. Let him know then.

"So, why did you call her a slut?' he asks me, still smirking.

"I called her a slut but I'm not jealous!" I say.

"Oh? But I didn't say anything about being jealous. I just asked why you called her a slut." He says as we walk to my home.

"I'm not jealous!" I say and while we walk home, we argued the whole time. But why we argued is because… we care for each other.

**3 days later…**

**NORMAL POV**

"And it's a tie!" Nikaidou exclaims when Seiyo High gets a point after Kukai kicks the ball into the goal.

The score was now 1-1. Nakota High was a very professional team but so was Seiyo High.

"TIME OUT!" the referee says. The players on the field all went to the side to take a break.

"Okay, listen up! We will make up a new strategy. Kaori, you stand here." Kukai says, drawing little circles on a piece of paper.

"Tsukiyomi, you stand behind me. I'll be passing the ball to you. No matter what happens, only behind me, got it?" Kukai says. Ikuto just nods.

"Okay team! Let's take a break! Get some water and we'll be up later on." Kukai instructed. They nod and went for their bags.

"IKUTO-SAMA!" a shrill voice calls out.

Ikuto looks behind and almost pukes. It's Saaya Yamabuki, the slut. (Amu's nickname for her)

"Is there something you want?" Ikuto coldly asks. Saaya's face falls but she keeps a straight face.

"Oh, Ikuto-sama! Did you hear the way I cheered for you just now? Did you?" she asks excitedly. Ikuto chuckles. "How could I not hear? You were so loud." He says.

She squeals excitedly. "Oh, Ikuto-sama! I was doing it all for you. So that you win." Saaya says. "I'm sure Ikuto-sama will win, since you have my lucky charm! OHOHOHOHO!" she laughs.(If you don't know how it goes, you might wanna watch SC again and hear Saaya laugh. I'm sure none of you can forget)

Ikuto smiles then looks away. "Oh, Amu!" he puts his hand up and walks towards her.

"Here, tired?" Amu asks, passing him a bottle of mineral water. He nods and takes it from her. He took big gulps of the water and closed it before passing it back to Amu.

"You're doing great!" Amu exclaims and he chuckles. "Its because Amu's cheering for me." he winks and she blushes.

Saaya heard this and felt mad. How can it be? How can that Hinamori's cheers were much better than hers. She wanted… revenge!

Quietly, she crept up behind Amu. Her plan was to push a bucket to her so that she would fall and humiliate herself.

When the bucket was pushed, it hit Amu's feet. Amu slips on the bucket and it flies behind. She was about to fall. Fortunately, Ikuto had caught her. His hands were behind her back to stabilize her.

"No! Hinamori! You were supposed to trip on the…" Saaya didn't manage to finish her sentence because… well, it was her turn to slip on the bucket. No one caught her though.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay?" people were now crowding around her. Ikuto and Amu too went over.

"Ow… what… OUCH!" Saaya screams as she tries to get up. "I think, I broke my ankle!" she shouts.

"Wow, thank goodness for that, I thought she died." Someone mumbles and she managed to hear it.

"Hey!" she tried to protest but she started to scream again. 

"Ow! Oh, this is all your fault HINAMORI AMU!" she yells, pointing accusingly to Amu. Amu confusingly looked at Ikuto and he shrugs.

"Oh, it is? But I didn't do anything…" she says.

"Now who is going to cheer for Ikuto-sama? Oh no!" she wipes fake tears from her eyes.

"Nah, there's no need for that." Ikuto says, secretly happy.

"No! There must be something… HINAMORI!" Saaya calls. Amu flinched.

"Ye-yes?" Amu asks, a little scared.

"You! You should take over me. Since this is all your fault, you must replace me!" Saaya says. Amu's eye twitches.

"Si-since when did I…" Amu asks.

"Now, that's a pretty good idea." Ikuto smirks. Everyone looks at him.

"What? I mean, you've never seen Amu in sexy clothes before have you?" he asks the crowd, who were all boys except Amu and Saaya.

Now all of them thought about it. They imagined Amu in the school cheerleading outfit. He's right, they thought.

Amu in a red and black cheerleading outfit. The low cut blouse. The short skirt which would reach only until her thigh. Their nose bled when they thought about it.

"OI!" Amu yells, waking them from the daydream.

"I will never ever do that!" she exclaims, blushing. Ikuto smirks.

"Eh? But, why not? Why don't you show us yourself sometimes. No point hiding the inner beauty, right?" he asks the boys. They nod. Amu glares at him.

"Why you…" she mumbles.

"Oh, I guess she wouldn't have the guts to do something like that." Ikuto says flatly, but Amu knew what he meant. He was challenging her.

"Oh, no you don't." she angrily mutters. Ikuto's eyebrow rises slightly.

"Fine! You want inner beauty? I'll show you inner beauty! YOU!" she points at Saaya. Now, it was Saaya's turn to look scared. "Gimme that uniform."

Saaya nods, frightened slightly and claps her hand. "GIRLS! Get Hinamori a pair of these!" she instructs the 4 girls who appear from nowhere.

"All right, everyone! Back to your places! Its game time!" Kukai announces.

**IKUTO POV**

I stood behind Souma, as planned. The whistle blows and the match begins.

"And Nakota High has the ball, but look as Seiyo High's team captain Kukai Souma get the ball!" Nikaidou exclaims. Everyone cheers.

"1,2,3! Ikuto-sama! GANBATTE!" I heard the girls shriek cheering for me. This means Amu's out already.

I concentrated on the game first. "Souma, pass!" I yell. He nods and gives me the ball.

I ran and ran with the ball, waiting for someone to come and get it from me. The opposite team members were chasing me too.

"Tsukiyomi, here!" I hear Souma's voice. I kick the ball to him and runs behind him.

We were now getting closer to the goal. Unfortunately, Souma was blocked by the other team. Now, the ball was with them.

We ran to the other side, chasing after the ball again. This time, I caught a glimpse of pink. Wait, pink?

It's Amu. Her pink hair is tied into a high ponytail with a red X clip. Her uniform is… okay, now I regret for asking her to be the cheerleader. Why?

Because, she's sexy! Her blouse revealed her chest. Her skirt was really short it was only above her thigh.

**Amu, I change my mind. Change back to your normal clothes.**

**Why? You were the one who challenged me.**

**I didn't know you would be this…**

**What? Sexy? I know… but too bad. I like this.**

Oh fuck! What did I just do to my sweet, little Amu?

**Oh no, you don't!**

**Eh? I do! What, want me to show you what I can do with this?**

**Don't you dare.**

She smirked. I can't believe her. She smirked!

"Ikuto! GANBATTE!" she yelled, jumping up and down. Her breast shook as she does that. (HAHAHAHA! I'M A PERVERTED WRITER!)

Surprisingly, the person who had the ball stopped. He stared at her. I felt a little pang of furiosity.

**AMU! **I yell.

She didn't reply. Instead she kept doing the same thing. Now that person looked as though he was going to burst with excitement. (I'm so perverted, lalalala!)

Souma took this opportunity to get the ball back. And he did it. Amu winks at that person.

That person faints immediately. No one is allowed to stare at my girl! And I mean no one.

As she keeps doing it again and again, it slowly caught the attention of the players. They start to swoon. Oh, that girl is so gonna get it.

"If Souma-kun manages to kick this in the goal, Seiyo High will be champion!" Yuu says.

Souma aims and kicks the ball into the goal post. The goalkeeper was paying more attention to Amu that he didn't realize the ball fly past through him.

"And Seiyo High WINS!" Yuu exclaims cheerfully. Everyone cheers for us. I give a high five to Souma.

The cheerleaders disappear. Good, I can't bear to watch another person stare at Amu anymore.

**EVENING**

**NORMAL POV**

"Amu, you slut! Calling people a slut but you yourself are one!" Utau says. Amu giggles.

"Hey, at least we won! You should be thanking me instead." Amu looks at Utau. They were waiting for the two boys.

Kukai comes out excitedly while Ikuto looked away.

"Well, I need to go somewhere for awhile. Utau, wanna come along?" Kukai says and winks. Utau gives a nod and bids farewell to the other two.

Amu was smiling as Ikuto glared at her.

"What? You won, right?" Amu innocently says.

"Yeah we won. But you are one little…" he says, not finishing his sentence.

All the way home, Ikuto was grumbling the whole time. Amu's ears were about to explode.

"I regret for asking you to show your inner beauty." He says. Amu giggles.

"Actually, it wasn't too bad. At least, I know I'm hot." She smirks.

"Oh yeah you're hot. So what you wanna do now? Go to men and say, 'hey I'm hot?'" Ikuto asks sarcastically.

"Come on. You're mad at me?" she asks. He gives her a 'what do you think' glare.

Ikuto stops. Amu looks behind. "What? What's wrong?"

He looked at her up and down. "I didn't know you were a C-cup." He mumbles.

"You pervert!" she hits his head and walks off angrily. He chuckles.

"Yeah I'm a pervert. But, I'm your pervert." He says. She blushes.

"Shut up…" she says, looking away. He playfully ruffles her hair.

"Aww, don't get mad. But I think Saaya made a better cheerleader than you." He smirked.

"Then go look for her." She mutters angrily. He laughs.

"You are so easily jealous aren't you?" Ikuto asks.

"So not…" she replies but she didn't finish because Ikuto kissed her.

"Don't worry. I don't like her. There's only one person for me." he says.

Amu blushes. "And who would it be?" she asks. He smiles.

"Her name is Amu Hinamori."

Amu blushes and smiles. Slowly, she takes his hand and places it in hers.

"Tell me more about this Amu Hinamori." She says. He chuckles.

"Well, she's a girl I met when we were younger…" and continued talking about the girl he loved. The girl who was now walking with her. The girl who had took his hand. The girl who will be, his future.

**(DEAR READERS, ITS IN CAPS LOCK BUT IT'S NOT AN ANGRY NOTE, DON'T WORRY. ANYWAYS, I'VE GOT SOMETHING FUNNY TO TELL YOU. I FELL ON MY BUM YESTERDAY AND I CAN'T EVEN SIT OR STAND PROPERLY. YEAH, LAUGH ALL YOU WANT. I'M LAUGHING MYSELF. ANOTHER THING IS, THIS WAS A WEIRD CHAPTER. LOL, BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED YOURSELF. HOPE I GET GOOD REVIEWS TOO.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! I am so perverted! Why? I'm writing perverted stories! I'm 13 only, and this is so not good! LOL! But I don't care. As long as everyone likes them, then it's okay. Anyways, it's already chapter 7. I'm so proud! I'm doing pretty well. So, I've made up my mind. For this story, I'll be using normal words except for the part where I write whose POV is this and blah blah blah… who cares what I'm talking about. Here's chapter 7. (BTW, you guys were right. Who could ever forget her laugh? and aznpride16, LOL! Can't believe there's another girl like Saaya. Well, actually, I can. :P)**

Chapter 7: Ghost Stories~

"SO YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN GHOSTS?" a loud voice calls out.

"Argh!" Amu yells, surprised by the voice. She almost spills her miso soup, fortunately, she manages to catch it.

"Onee-chan, you're afraid of ghosts?" Ami asks, slurping on miso. (I know, I'm sorry because Ami has the cooler attitude, but it's much fun)

"N-No! She scared me!" Amu denied. It's true, she wasn't really afraid of ghosts, before. But now, she's afraid that ghosts would suddenly appear, just like how Ikuto appeared, saying he was a vampire.

"Ikuto-kun, would you like some soy sauce in your soup?" her mama asks.

"Sure." Ikuto says, holding out his bowl.

"Hey! What are you doing here anyway?" Amu asks, pointing a finger at him.

He slurps down his soup. "Well, I came here to do a little project with Amu, and it's raining outside so I can't go home just yet. So… your mom said I could stay over and have dinner with you." He said calmly. Amu's mama nods.

"But he didn't bring any papers. What sort of project were the both of you doing actually?" Ami asks, smirking a little.

Their father, who have been very quiet since just now had cleared his throat.

"Well, Amu-chan never did tell me she had a boyfriend…" he mumbles.

"No, papa. He's not my boyfriend." Amu replies. Then, her father's face sparkled.

"That's my girl! Come give papa a big hug and say that I'm the most important man in your life!" he opens his arms wide.

She goes over to him. "Yes papa, you are the most important man in my life, until I grow up and get married to someone I really love." She replies with sparkling eyes.

Her father sits at a dark corner, crying as they continue to have dinner.

"I don't want Amu-chan to get married." He says, but it was all background voice to all of them.

"Onee-chan, tea." Ami says. "Ah, here you go." Amu replies.

"You must BELIEVE in them!" the TV once again shouts.

"ARGH!" Amu once again gets shock and her bowl this time falls on the floor.

"Ah, crap! This Nobuko Saeki is… " she cursed.

"Wanna share with me?" Ikuto asks. She sticks her tongue out.

"Papa!" she calls. "Yes my darling girl? Have you decided to not get married?" he asks.

"Err, no. I was just wondering if you're gonna finish your miso soup. If not, can I have it?"

Once again, her papa was left alone in the corner, muttering, "Amu-chan getting married. Amu-chan getting married."

"I'm finished. Thanks for the meal." Ikuto says. Mama just smiles.

"Amu~ can I go up to your room first?" Ikuto asks.

"Whatever, just don't touch anything." She warns. He nods, and then slowly, he gives a smirk.

**IN AMU'S ROOM**

Amu opens the door to her room.

"Oi, Ikuto, my mama was…" she never complete her sentence because she saw Ikuto do something he wasn't suppose to.

"What do you think you're doing? You PERVERT!" she yells. He was looking in her underwear closet.

"Eh, Amu, you like to wear all this cute panties, do you?" he asks, holding one up.

"Oh my GOD! Put that down you…" she hits his head.

She takes it from his hand and keeps it back into the closet.

"You pervert. I told you not to touch anything." She said. He smirked.

"Well, I wanted to see what size you were, so I could get you a little gift when we're…"

"Shut up, you stupid pervert!" she yells.

Suddenly the phone rings.

"Hello?" Amu picks it up.

"Amu! We wanna come over to your house!" Utau yells through the phone.

Amu pulls the phone away from her. "You know, you're not on loud speaker so no need to shout." She says.

"Okay, sorry. So can we?" she asks.

"Why?"

"Erm, it's a Saturday night. So we're free tomorrow. I know. We can have a sleepover at your home. I should call Tsukiyomi-san."

"Don't got to. He's already here." She mutters.

"Oh, that's good. What were the both of you doing anyway?"

"Nothing. He's a trouble maker."

"Okay then. So, we'll be there in… 10 minutes."

"Hold on. Who's the we?" Amu asks.

"Me, Kukai, Nagi, Rima."

"Oh great…" she mutters.

"So, we'll be there!"

"Hey, hold on!" Amu tries to stop them, but Utau have already dropped the phone.

"Well… Ikuto…"

"Already got them." He smugly says.

"Here you are, Ikuto-sama." Nikaidou appears in says, giving Ikuto his clothes bag.

"When did you…" she asks.

"Oh whatever. Lemme go downstairs and tell my parents." She mumbles.

**11.00 p.m.**

**AMU POV**

Actually, this wasn't such a bad idea. The sleepover thing is fine. As long as the boys and girls stick to their own sides…

"Hey, hey! Why don't we tell ghost stories?" Kukai suggest.

I gulp. I wasn't really a ghost stories fan.

"Aw, Amu. Are you afraid?" Ikuto asks, smirking.

"N-No!" I protest.

"Okay, then it wouldn't be a real problem then." Utau says. "Who wants to start first?" she asks.

Rima puts up her hand. "ME! ME! ME!" she shouts.

I went to switch off the lights and took out my emergency torchlight. The rain, which had stopped awhile ago started off again. This time, it was much heavier and signs showing that there might be lightning.

"Okay, so it goes like this…" she says, clearing her throat and I switch the torchlight on.

"There was once a beautiful lady, so charming, so gorgeous, so…"

"Cut the so and get on with the story." Utau snaps.

"Cheh, okay… anyways, this girl fell in love with a man. And that man too fell for her. So one day, this man made a date with her, to meet at his ex-girlfriend's house since she was having a party. And they agreed."

"Now this ex-girlfriend of his felt jealous. So, she decided to lay a curse on the lady."

Oh no! I'm scared. I quickly grab someone's hand, which was Ikuto's.

"This is familiar." He mutters.

"The curse was… she will become… a…"

I close my eyes. Utau had her hands wrapped around Kukai, who was happily waiting for the ending.

"A SNAKELADY!" Rima says, grabbing the torchlight from me. The lightning flashed and thunder rumbled after it.

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

"Isn't that the story of… Medusa?" Ikuto asks, his eyebrows rose slightly.

"Geez… I thought it was a ghost one." Utau says, her hands off Kukai and I quickly pull my hand away from Ikuto. He smirks.

"Well… I've got one. But anyone else has anything to tell?" he asks.

Utau puts her hand up.

"This is a true story." she says. "It happened in one of the recording studios I went to before." She took the flashlight from Rima, who was being comforted by a sweat dropping Nagi since she was pouting so much.

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME : NAGIHIKO (NAGI) FUJISAKI**

**AGE : 17**

**D.O.B : JULY 4**

**FAVE : TRADITIONAL DANCING, TEA, BASKETBALL**

**CRUSH : RIMA MASHIRO**

**SECRET: HE'S A DANCER WHO DISGUISES AS A GIRL. ALSO DATING RIMA.**

"Well, that place was actually a place where the ancient times people went to watch operas. 2 of the actors fell in love with each other. Unfortunately, their love was forbidden because their parents were traditional enemies. One day, they decided to commit suicide together. Unfortunately, the man did not appear on that fateful day. So the heartbroken girl killed herself."

"Rumors said that her spirits had killed the man too on the day of his wedding."

"One day, when I was at the studio, one of the staff screamed. She said, she saw a lady and a man. The lady and the man's wrist were chained together. They had called her for help. But she ran off."

"And the very next day… she…"

Lightning and thunder appeared behind her and I started to scream.

"Amu, that's not the ending." She says. I blush. Ikuto chuckles and brings me closer to him.

"Well? What happened?" Kukai asks. Rima and Nagi's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Nothing much. She actually won the lottery and met a man who proposed to her last month." Utau shrugs, drinking tea.

"Cheh, I thought she died…" Kukai folds his arm. Rima and Nagi nodded.

"Nee, Tsukiyomi-san, you have anything to tell?" Rima asks.

He smirks. "I've got one." He says.

"What is it?" Kukai excitedly gets up.

"Well, if you look there…" he points at my closet.

"Go on." Utau urged.

"What? There's something about my closet?" I asked, worried.

"Mm, if you look inside it… you'll find…" he slowly says.

"What? Find what?" Nagi asks.

"You'll find… Amu's big-sized underwear. She must have a really big butt under all that." He says, giving a mischievous grin.

"No I don't!" I yelled. "You perverted bastard!" I tried to hit him.

"Oops, missed." He chuckles.

Knock Knock.

"Onee-chan, it's me…" I hear Ami outside.

"Yeah?" I ask my little sister. She was in her nightgown, her brown hair messy.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say good night." She tells me.

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME : AMI HINAMORI**

**AGE : 13**

**D.O.B: JUNE 5**

**FAVE : SOAP DRAMAS, NOVELS, SONGS**

**CRUSH: NO ONE IN PARTICULAR**

**SECRET: SHE ISN'T AS CUTE AS SHE LOOKS. SHE'S ACTUALLY VERY COLD TOWARDS BOYS, BUT GENTLE TO HER FAMILY AND GIRLS**

"Oh, right. Okay, night night!" I say, patting her hair slightly. Then I close the door behind me.

"Okay. Ikuto, do you have any interesting stories to share? Which isn't about Amu-chan?" Nagi asks.

Ikuto thought about it. Then he snaps his fingers.

"Got one. It's about vampires though." He says. I flinch. Did he just say… vampires?

"Oo, I love them!" Utau says. Rima nods.

"Okay then. Bring it on!" Kukai says.

I was a little scared. He's going to tell about him. His type.

"Erm, Ikuto… I don't think that's a good idea." I say. He looks at me and winks.

**Chill. Nothing bad is gonna happen.**

I just nod slowly.

"Vampires… they're mysterious creatures aren't they?" Ikuto asks.

**IKUTO POV **

They nod. "Well… here's the real deal. This is what a vampire looks like."

"Red eyes, fangs, long nails, strength. All this is the characteristics of a vampire, right?" I ask again. They nod again.

"Wrong. Actually, they have a human's characteristic." I say. Amu shudders, so does Mashiro and Hoshina. Souma and Fujisaki just looks excited.

"They pretend to be beautiful creatures. Then, they seduce their prey." I pull Amu's chin. She gasps. "First, they sweet talk their prey, bringing them to the trap." I say, stroking her face gently. She blushes.

"Then, when the prey enters the trap, it brings them to a silent place. To feed itself with the blood." I touched Amu's neck and she shudders.

They look at me with wide eyes.

"And then, slowly, it starts to show it's true colors. It's violent side. Slowly." I say, placing my lips on Amu's neck.

"And this is where he bites the prey." I say, my voice muffled under her skin. Then, I bite her neck.

"Ouch!" she yells in pain. The others just look at me. "Oh my god! Tsukiyomi, did you bite her?" Souma asks me.

I look up. There were two bite marks on Amu's neck. But no trace of blood.

"He did. Stupid!" she hits my head. I chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I ask. She nods lightly.

**AMU POV**

It did hurt. But for awhile only. It didn't feel pain, more like… pleasure.

He sucked my blood. But I tried to not shout when he did that. I didn't mind. I let him suck it because I wanted him too.

When he bit me, he had a little stiff feeling. I knew he shouldn't have done this.

**Shit. **He cursed.

**What's wrong? **I asked.

**Blood. **He replied briefly.

**Suck it then. **I said.

**No! **he protested but I pulled him closer to me.

In the end he sucked my blood.

**NORMAL POV**

"Wow, Tsukiyomi-san. I didn't know you were that violent." Rima said.

Ikuto chuckled. "There's a lot more you don't know." He said.

Rima looked at him, confused.

"Oh wow, look at the time. It's 12.30 already." Amu announces, worried this topic would go on and on.

"Mm, I'm so sleepy." Kukai said. Utau nods and lies on the bed with him. Rima too does the same with Nagi, on the other bed.

"Hey, hold on! What do the four of you think you're doing?" Amu asks.

"Well, I wanna sleep with Kukai because I'm scared of nightmares." Utau mischievously says. Rima nods. The four of them grin.

"Oh shit." Amu mutters. This meant, she has to sleep with…

"Amu, let's sleep." Ikuto says, hugging her tightly.

"Let me go, you pervert." She said, blushing.

"Well, you don't have a choice." Utau says, smirking.

"But…"

SNORE

"Bastards." She mutters.

She lies on the bed, Ikuto just next to her.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asks softly, stroking her hair gently.

"Nothing." She says. She looks up at him, his sapphire eyes glowing in the dark.

Slowly, she buries her face in his chest. Ikuto looks down at her. Then he smiles.

"Sleepy." She says. He holds her tighter to her.

"Mm, then sleep. Close your eyes and drift of to dream land." He whispers. She closes her eyes and slowly, she dozes off with Ikuto smelling her hair.

"Goodnight, my strawberry." He whispers.

**NEXT MORNING**

SNAP!

"Mm, what?" Amu asks, her eyes opening slowly.

"Good morning, Amu." Utau says cheerfully. There was an evil gleam in her eye.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" Rima asks, grinning.

"What did you both do?" Amu asks, suspicious.

The two look at each other. "Nothing." They both say together.

"It's just, the both of you looked so sweet together that I couldn't help but snap a picture." Utau says, showing her cell to Amu. Amu looks at the picture, and her eyes widened.

"UTAU! RIMA! YOU GUYS ARE SOO…."

The picture was Ikuto and Amu sleeping. Amu was hugging Ikuto and their face were pretty close to each others.

"Mm… what I missed?" Ikuto asks groggily, looking around.

**(I got a review for the last chapter by Pie is Life. You like this? You never liked vampire stories? OMG! No way! But thanks for the compliment :3)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! It's Suki-chan here and I'm here to tell you… This is the awesomest story ever! LOL! Just joking btw, all of you are awesome authors too. To Floric1434, thanks for 100****th**** review! I can't believe it, only 7****th**** chapter and I've got 100 already. I'm so happy! Anyways, it was Ikuto's birthday yesterday. Let's give him a 'Happy Belated Birthday!' to him. I'm sorry I forgot. –Ikuto sulking in the dark corner like Amu's dad yesterday- thank you Londonbridgesfalling for reminding. **** here's chapter 8~**

Chapter 8: Friend… or foe?

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Amu was arguing with Nikaidou. He was forcing her to put on something which was meant to stop psycho vampires (Ikuto so nicely phrased that) from going to her.

"It's disgusting!" Amu says, pushing a old-fashioned looking bracelet away from her. It had small, ugly swirls around it.

"But this is for you to be safe." Nikaidou says, his glasses still on. He was trying his best not to take them off and scare her.

"No! It's ugly!" she yells, pushing it away.

The two were arguing in the garden. It was a Sunday. She had went over to Ikuto's home for fun.

Ikuto and his family were sipping on tea, eating biscuits while Amu and Nikaidou argued. Ikuto's dad was reading the paper, his mom watching them, smiling the whole time and Ikuto munching on chocolate biscuits.

"I don't want it!" Amu says. That was the last straw for Nikaidou.

"You don't want it?" he asks. Then he slowly takes his glasses off and his face becomes stern and scary.

"You better wear it or you will have to face the consequences!" he yells. Amu shrieks in fear.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"I'm sorry Hinamori-sama. But you must have it. This is for your safety." Nikaidou says, his glasses on.

Amu was crying. Ikuto patted her back, comforting her. "Now, now. Calm down, nothing to be afraid of."

His mom looked at them. "Ah, isn't that cute? Young couples nowadays…" she mumbles to her husband. He just nods, absorbed in the news.

"But I don't like it. It's ugly." Amu says, in between sobs. She puts her best puppy face on Ikuto.

He just stares back at her. "Don't do that, or I'll kiss you." He says. She blushes and looks away.

Ikuto takes the bracelet from Nikaidou. "Well, you might be right about it being ugly." He said.

"Ikuto-sama! I made that by myself! How could you!" now Nikaidou sobbed.

Amu and Ikuto looks at each other. Then, they couldn't hold it much longer. They burst into laughing mode.

"No… No wonder it's hideous!" Amu says.

"Yeah, and look at these… they're a little broken." Ikuto says, pointing at the carved part.

They continued to laugh. Nikaidou looks at them. "You wouldn't want to make Yuu-chan mad do you?" he says, pulling his glasses down to his nose.

Amu and Ikuto got pretty scared.

"Erm, but it's good for original work!" Amu says.

"You're right, good job, Yuu." Ikuto gives him a thumbs up.

Nikaidou smiles back. "I knew you would love it." He says happily.

Ikuto looked at the bracelet for a while. "Although, I was thinking of a necklace." He says.

"Oh, a necklace? Okay, how about I make one…" Nikaidou says.

"NO! NO! NO!" Amu and Ikuto yells in synch. Ikuto clears his throat. "Well, what I mean is, I'll make it."

Amu and Nikaidou went pretty silent for awhile. Then they give muffled laugh.

"No way right? Have you seen him do crafts before?" Nikaidou asks Amu. Amu shakes his head.

Ikuto just looked at the bracelet, then to Amu, and finally back to the bracelet.

"I know just what to do." He said to himself.

**NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL**

"Did you hear from the boys this morning?"

"You mean about the boy who was playing soccer with them? He's new isn't he?"

The class chattered about the boy. It was always like this when there was a new student. It happened when Ikuto was the new kid too. Only, Amu wasn't there to witness it.

Amu and Ikuto had walked to school together. Ikuto's plan. He had went to pick her up from home.

"What's all the noise about?" Ikuto asks. Amu shrugged.

"You didn't hear? A new student's coming!" one of their classmates said.

"I saw him! He's hot but someone hard to get!" a girl said to Amu.

"Bah! What you girls care most is his appearance. I think it's how active he is." Another guy says.

So they start arguing. Slowly, the other classmates join in too. Somehow, Amu and Ikuto managed to slip out from the crowd and get to their seat.

The door opens and Nikaidou enters.

"Good morning, class! I'm sure you've heard about the new student, so I wouldn't really bother tell. Let me introduce to you your new classmate!"

The door opens slowly. Everyone 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed when the new student enters. His face was covered by his black spiky hair.

As he turned around, the whole class gasped, including our hero and heroine. He was, beautiful!

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Nikaidou says, gesturing him to stand in the middle of the class.

His reddish-brown (something like Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight eyes.) strayed around the class.

"Jiii~" the class stared at him. From the corner of her eye, Amu saw Ikuto's arms slightly stiffened. His face showed nothing, but she knew there was something wrong.

Amu grabs a piece of paper and scribbles on it. Then she crumples the paper and throws it to his seat. In landed on his table.

He reformed the paper and saw her writing, '_What's wrong?_'

**Be careful of this person. **He told her through mind contact.

She looked at him, confused. **Why?**

"Himamori-san, I would like it if you'd pay attention when someone is talking." Nikaidou calls. Everyone gives muffled laughs and she blushes.

"I'm Ken Tokuto. Please to meet you." He bows down. Then when he sees Ikuto, he smirks.

Amu saw that and looks at Ikuto again. His eyes looked away.

What's going on? Amu thought.

**LUNCH BREAK~**

Till now, Ikuto hasn't said a word just yet. He was at the normal place with Amu and the gang. Amu, who sat next to him was a little worried.

"So, how does he look like?" Utau asks, feeding her boyfriend some Pocky sticks.

"Oh, you mean the new student? He's good." Rima replies, drinking diet cola.

"He's actually a good player." Kukai said, opening his mouth to allow Utau to feed him.

"Kukai's right. I saw him play this morning. He's wonderful." Nagi said.

"What's his name?" Yaya asks, eating her sweets.

"I forgot. Ne, Amu." Rima calls. Amu shrugs, knowing what her friend was about to ask.

"Mm, what's his name again…" Rima mutters, thinking.

"Ken Tokuto." Ikuto says. They look at him.

"That's right. Ken Tokuto." (He's pure Japanese not foreign.)

Amu looks at Ikuto nervously.

"Ikuto, can we talk privately?" Amu asks. He looks at her and nods.

"Excuse us for a while. Nikaidou wanted to see us just now." Ikuto tells the gang and leave with Amu.

"What's going on? Why did you react like that when you saw Ken?" Amu asks, trying to catch up with Ikuto.

Suddenly, a black spiked up hair figure came. He was very good looking, Amu thought. now that they were closed up.

"May I?" his voice, musical-like asked.

They nod and he sits beside Amu. When she looks at him, he gives her a smile. A sexy one. She blushed and looked away. Ikuto's fist was curled up together, ready to punch him.

Amu was nervous. The new student, Ken, seemed to talk more to her than the others. In fact, he always gives her a look which said, "I like what I see." And it always made her blush.

Ikuto knew what was going on. He just looked away, not concentrating on anything. His hand still had the ball of fist. He had to sit on it just to avoid from punching the boy who was trying to steal his girl.

The bell ring, which meant it was already time to head back to class. The others had left first, leaving Amu, Ikuto and Ken.

"Amu, would you mind doing me a favor?" Ken asks, giving her the same look.

She blushes. Instead of replying, she just nods. He smirks. "I need you to show me around the school today. And I'd really appreciate it if you will help." He says. Amu continues to blush. Ikuto was getting really mad, almost losing it.

"Unfortunately, she's going to be really busy with me." Ikuto replies before Amu said anything. She shoots him a dirty look.

"No, I'm not. I would love to help you." She smiles.

"Great, I'll see you around then." Ken says with a smile and leaves.

"What was that for?" she asks as soon as Ken was out of sight.

"Nothing. I guess you're going to be stubborn about it, so no point of arguing it with you anyway." He replies.

"You're a good boy today." She says, confused. But he ignores her and goes back to class.

**EVENING**

**AMU POV**

I have shown Ken-kun the whole place already. I've shown him the library, the classrooms, clubs and societies… we've spent whole afternoon already.

There was one place left, which was the garden. Everyone has left and now it's only the two of us.

There's something wrong with the air today, I notice. I feel kind of… the way I feel around Ikuto when I'm with Ken-kun.

Speaking of Ikuto, it's funny how he didn't ask me to stay home instead. I wonder why.

"Amu, can you show me the garden now?" Ken-kun asks me. Whenever he looks at me, my cheeks feel hot. I'm not exactly sure why…

"Sure, follow me." I say. And we finally reach the garden. It's almost night, I thought as I saw the sky getting darker.

"Well, here we are. The garden." I say, pointing it to him. He smiles and I blushed again.

"Say, are we alone now?" he asks. I just nod. "Mm, I think we are." I said.

"That's good." He says, now smirking. Now he's coming closer to me.

"Ken-kun?" I ask, a little afraid now. What is he going to do?

"Well, I've been waiting for a very long time." He's now near me. And he's kissing me.

I try to pull him away but I can't. In fact, I'm pulling him deeper.

"Now, now, Amu. Don't rush, I'm trying to find a right spot." He says. What is he…

Oh my god! His lips are trailing down my neck. I can feel his warm breath on my neck I want to push him away, but I just stay still, not able to move my body. What's going on?

"Amu, you are one naïve girl. It was pretty easy to get you. Haha, but I see why Ikuto likes you." He pronounced Ikuto's name as though disgusted. Now, he's licking my neck.

"Ken-kun." I whimper. He smirks.

"Amu, it seems, Ikuto never told you about me, have he?" Ken-kun asks me. I shake my head.

"Well, I'll tell you. After I have early dinner." He says and licks my neck. I can feel his teeth. Don't tell me, he's a… Vampire?

Ikuto! Ikuto! Help me! I wanted to yell. But I can't. My voice is trapped under my throat, which will be bitten by this vampire if I don't yell immediately.

"Ikuto." I whimper. It was suppose to be a scream.

"Ikuto." this time louder. I took a deep breath in.

"IKUTO! SAVE ME!" I yelled.

But too late, this vampire already had his teeth on my neck.

I yelled in pain. It hurt so badly, unlike the time when Ikuto bit me.

I felt him suck my blood. It was deadly.

"Don't worry, after I use my fangs, it won't hurt anymore." He says, his eyes red. I felt my cheeks wet.

Ikuto, where are you?

**I'm here. **I hear his voice.

I open my eyes, and see Ikuto coming.

"I thought we made a deal about not touching each other's property." He said to Ken, who was licking my blood.

Ken looked up at him, and laughed.

"Well, it is your punishment, for not telling her who I am."

"Was, not am." Ikuto corrects him sternly.

Ken laughs again.

"Well, are you going to keep her waiting?"

Ikuto gives a sigh. "Amu, this was my best friend, Ken."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear jeezy mist-missy, she wasn't crying because of the bracelet. She was crying because Nikaidou had yelled at her. If you read it again, from the top part that is, you'll see that I wrote there, **"You don't want it?" he asks. Then he slowly takes his glasses off and his face becomes stern and scary. **So it wasn't because of the bracelet. LOL, she would rather wear the cheerleading outfit, coz it's much cuter and…. You know what I mean. FlowerFairy, well, I never did thought about that. But don't worry, I'll make sure Amu and Ikuto ends up together :D. same answer to Scarletcharlottebites, the answer is in this chapter :). So here's chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: The past is something I never want to remember.

"Ken was my best friend when we were younger." Ikuto had said to me.

Ken had placed a smirk on his face. He had let me go by now and I stood behind Ikuto, for safety.

"Aww, so you don't think of me as your best friend now? But remember what we did together when we were younger?" Ken asks.

Ikuto was holding me tightly, touching the wound where Ken had bitten me at. Then I felt him licking it.

"Was, not am. Must I say it twice?" Ikuto asks, angry.

Ken laughs. "Oh, what a shame. Perhaps, you would like to tell your girl about us. Besides, we are best friends." He sneers at the word friends.

Ikuto looks at him angrily. "You better keep your bloody fangs away from her, or I will kill you. I swear." Ikuto said, his eyes, red. I've never seen him this mad before. Never.

Ken laughs. "Whatever. I'll leave you two for some private time. But…" he walks off, looking back again.

"I would like to taste a little more of her blood, one day." and he leaves, evil laughing all the way.

As he left, the both of us just watch. I was shivering with fear. When Ken was out of sight, Ikuto sighs.

"Damn that idiot." Ikuto murmured. Then he looks at me.

"You alright?" he asks, touching my cheeks. I nod, and without knowing it, my eyes were flooded with tears.

I hug him tightly and buried my face on his jacket. I sobbed and sobbed, while he comforted me. He gently kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to tell you about it. But, perhaps I've no choice." Ikuto says. I look up and he wipes the tears away.

**IKUTO'S HOME**

**NORMAL POV**

Ikuto placed Amu on his bed. They were in his bedroom. It was neat, Amu noted, for a guy's room.

He pulls a jacket and wrap it around her arms. Then, he plops next to her.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asks, looking away.

"Who is Ken?" she asks.

Ikuto takes a deep breath in, then another before starting his story.

**FLASHBACK STORY MODE~ (Ikuto's telling the story)**

When I was 6, I met him. He was a family friend's son. One day, his parents had came over to our house one day.

"Ikuto-sama, this is my son Ken. I hope you'll enjoy playing with him." his mom had said.

I just nodded. And from that day onwards, we became friends.

I still remember what we played at first. We played hide and seek. He was a great seeker. Even when I hid in a spot where no one has ever found me, he managed to catch me.

Ken was a vampire too. In fact, he was just like me. Only difference was that I was the prince.

But before this…

**NORMAL TIME MODE**

"I had a younger sister." Ikuto says.

Amu's mouth opens wide. "You had a sister?"

He nods, "But… she died."

"Oh, sorry." Amu says, holding his hand.

"No, its alright. And do you want to know who killed her?"

Amu nods. Although, she already had someone in mind.

"Ken did."

**FLASHBACK STORY MODE**

When we played hide and seek, she was there too.

She was only a year younger than both of us. The three of us were happy together.

As we grew up, my little sister, Airin and Ken fell in love. In fact, they were meant to be soul mates.

My parents and his blessed their relationship. They even had a plan of getting them married after Airin has finished school. And we were all happy.

But one day, something happened. Something very bad happened.

When my sister was 12, she died because she drowned in the pool. Despite being a vampire, she sucked in swimming, and she only had a dip in the pool in shallow spots.

I told you, we can die like normal humans. So she died like a normal human.

We went to Ken's house on that fateful day. We had lots of fun, and then Ken suggested we take a swim in his pool. We agreed, though Airin wasn't that excited about the idea. But she didn't want to be left out. So she sat by the pool.

Ken and I were swimming, splashing water at Airin, and she too joined in.

I left for a while to get tea for the two of them. Next thing I knew…

"Ken, Airin, here's some tea." I said. But I saw the two lovers talking to each other. I never did want to disturb them. But, something happened after that.

Ken had pushed Airin into the pool. He knew, he knew she didn't know how to swim. Yet, he pushed her. Into the deep part.

"Airin!" I called out.

Ken was looking at me, face pale.

"What did you do that for?" I ask him, and not waiting for a reply, I run into the water to save her.

He just stood there, not doing anything. He watched me try to pull Airin up to the surface.

In the end, she died. She had drowned and never coming back to me, to us.

On the day of her funeral (Yes vampires have funerals!) Ken came too. But I pushed him away.

"You killed her! You knew she couldn't swim! You knew more about her!" I yelled, going mad. My dad had to calm me down.

Ken just remained silent. He left after that.

About 2 years later, I was on my way home from school. Then I saw him. I saw that one person I wished I never knew.

Ken.

He came to my house, looking more matured. And when he saw me, he had a smirk on his face.

Shortly after that, he left. I didn't know what he did, but I found out.

He tore pictures of him and Airin. All of them. Including the ones with out family.

All of it. And there was a note.

_Airin, _

_I'm sorry. Too bad you had to leave. But, I'm glad you're gone. At least now I have some freedom. I'm free to play with girls I want. What I've been waiting for a long time._

_I did love you. But that was a long time ago. Right now, I thank you for being dead._

_Ken_

I went mad after reading that bloody note. It took me a month to settle down.

**NORMAL STORY MODE**

"From that day on, I forgot everything we shared. From the day we first met to the last. Everything is not in here anymore." Ikuto says, holding his chest.

Amu was looking at him in sympathy. She never knew the pain he felt when he was younger.

"Oh, Ikuto. I'm sorry. Really, I am. I didn't know what happened just now." Amu said, hugging him tightly.

"It's not you. It was him. He hypnotized you." Ikuto said. Amu looks up, shocked.

"Hypnotize? But how?" Amu asks, confused. Ikuto chuckles.

"Well, some of us have special skills. I didn't really bother arguing with you because even if I did, you'll still go, since he hypnotized you." He says, patting her head. "I have one too, but I'm not really fond of using it."

"Oh?" then she realizes something. (Here comes the special part!)

"I-Ikuto, erm, just curious." She says, nervously. He looks at her.

"Well, Ken, he… sort of, took some of my blood." She said, touching the mark. "Didn't you say if a vampire sucked a human blood, she has to…"

He stops her before finishing the sentence. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. You're not gonna marry him. Why? Because I'm the first to steal your first bite." He winks. She gives a sigh of relief.

"But why so nervous? Oh, did you want to marry me instead?" he asks, a little smirk on his face. Amu blushes and looked away.

"N-No! I don't want to marry a person like him." she says, folding her arms.

"Oh? So you're saying that you'd rather marry someone like me?" he says, still smirking. Amu blushes even more.

"NO! I don't want to marry neither of you!" she yelled. "Besides, you're a pervert and…" she stops because he kissed her briefly.

"I'm a pervert and an idiot. I know what you're about to tell me." he says, looking into her eyes. She doesn't look away this time. Instead, she closes her eyes.

Once again, Ikuto kisses her, but this time, harder and longer. Amu falls on the bed and Ikuto on top of her.

They let go for air, and once again start to kiss. Amu can feel his tongue in her mouth.

When they really let go, Amu slowly opens her eyes and see Ikuto looking at her again.

"Amu…" he whispers. "Hmm?" she answers.

"No matter what, I'll always protect you. I won't let anyone have you. Because…" he says, nibbling on her ears. She moans lightly in response.

"I love you. And I'll be the only one to kiss you, touch you and tell you I love you. Only me." he says. Amu smiles.

"Promise?" she asks him. He smiles back.

"I promise."

**NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL**

"So you finally agreed to wear it!" Nikaidou says excitedly.

"Well… it's for safety." Amu says.

They were in the staff room.

"Until I can find a much better accessory for her, that is." Ikuto says.

On the way to class, Amu was insulting the bracelet. Ikuto just laughed listening to her. But they stop.

Ken. He was leaning against the door frame.

"Good morning, Amu. Did you sleep well last night?" Ken asks, a smirk planted on his face.

She doesn't answer. Instead, she holds Ikuto's hand tightly.

"As a matter of fact, I did." She mumbles and enter the class, ignoring him.

Ken turns around and looks at the two.

"Oh, Amu. I'm starting to like you. And I'll make sure, I'll be the one who gets you. And you and I will watch as I kill Ikuto, just like how I killed his sister. Only, in a harder way." And he goes back to his seat, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"I can't wait." He says quietly, looking at the smiling Amu who was talking to Ikuto.

**(Oh My God! I just hate Ken! I created a monster! NOOO! But anyways, please review so I can R.I.P while I let Amu kill me… -Amu strangling me like mad because I forced her to wear the ugly bracelet-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Suki – Yo! Yo! Yo! It's Suki-chan here! And I'm here with my 2 fave Anime **

**characters!**

**Amu - Yes, thank you very much Suki-chan for the honor.**

**Ikuto - Well, whatever, get on with it already.**

**Suki - Aw, Ikuto you meanie. I'm giving you such an honor BUT no, you don't **

**appreciate it, do you?**

**Amu - Suki-chan, it's not like that. **

**Suki - Amu, I don't get what you see in him…**

**Ikuto - Oh, maybe it's because you're blind.**

**Suki - Bastard, I'm not fully blind. I'm just short sighted.**

**Ikuto - Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention? Suki is short-sighted.**

**Suki - Shut up you fuc-**

**Amu - *sweat dropping* Ahm, Ahm, Ikuto? Suki-chan? We're on air…**

**Suki and Ikuto – WHAT? SHIT!**

**Suki - Gomen, minna-san! Well, I know this is new. The reason why I did a script on the beginning is because I'm introducing a new segment. It's called… drumroll please!**

***DRUM ROLL***

**Amu and Ikuto - 'U Question I Answer!'**

**Ikuto - It's a stupid segment where Suki answers your questions on the previous **

**chapters**

**Amu - Ikuto, it's not stupid…**

**Suki - Don't mind him. Okay, he's right about the part where I answer your **

**questions. **

**Amu - And it starts from next chapter.**

**Ikuto - Note that Suki will also be writing scripts like this starting next chapter. **

**Suki - That's right! So I hope you'll enjoy…**

**Amu - Suki-chan?**

**Suki - Yes Amu? You've got something to ask?**

**Ikuto - What's that moving in your pocket?**

**Suki - What? Oh, this? *takes out and shows an egg.***

**Amu and Ikuto – OMG! A shugo chara?**

**Suki - That's right! It's hatching soon. **

**Amu and Ikuto – Amazing! **

**Amu - Can't wait for it to hatch!**

**Suki - Mmhmm, so can one of you do the opening of chapter 10?**

**Ikuto - Okay, I will. Here's chapter 10 everyone, titled red snow.**

**Suki - Enjoy~**

Chapter 10: Red Snow

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME : KEN TOKUTO**

**AGE : 16**

**D.O.B : APRIL 13**

**FAVE : GIRLS, BLOOD, REVENGE**

**CRUSH : NO ONE IN PARTICULAR SINCE HE IS A PLAYBOY**

**SECRET : HE'S A VAMPIRE, HE WAS IKUTO'S CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND **

**AND USED TO BE ENGAGED TO IKUTO'S DECEASED SISTER, **

**AIRIN TSUKIYOMI, ACCUSED TO KILL HER**

"So it's done?"

"Yes, Ikuto-sama, you are brilliant!"

I took the little pendant from the man. I smiled. Hopefully, Amu won't argue on this one.

It was a little transparent glass heart shaped pendant. Inside it was a red liquid.

My blood.

Yep, I used my blood in this pendant. It's for Amu's safety. If the vampires can smell my blood, they wouldn't dare to touch her anymore.

Amu's been wearing the bracelet Yuu gave her. I think she's pretty annoyed with it, so its time to give her this.

It's also a sign of my love for her.

Right now, it's December. Winter is here, although it's unusual for it to snow this early. I'm heading for school.

I keep the pendant in my pocket for safety. In case it falls out, I pat it to feel if it's empty.

**NORMAL POV**

"Oh, so Ikuto wants to protect his little Amu, does he?" Ken says, smirking behind a tree.

"Well, I don't think so, because your end is here, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." And he laughs evilly.

**IN SCHOOL**

"ACHOO!"

Amu sneezed so loudly, hugging herself. She felt very cold as the wind was very cool today.

She took out her scarf and wraps it around her neck. Much better, she thought.

Ikuto enters the class and goes to his seat. He laughs as Amu hugs herself.

"Cold?" he asks. She nods. Slowly, he takes out his coat and passes it to him.

"I don't need it. And the girls' coat is so thin." He says. She blushes and slowly takes the coat from him.

"Thanks." She says. He smiles and goes closer to her.

"There's a note in one of the pockets, by the way." He whispers.

Amu looked surprised. She looks in the left pocket, then the right. She found the note.

_Meet me later. Got something I must give you._

She mouths, 'Where?' and he shrugs.

"Garden?" She asks. He nods.

Ken gives a smirk. "Garden, eh?" he mutters to himself.

**EVENING**

**AMU POV**

I'm meeting Ikuto at the garden we first met. He said there's something he wants to give me something.

I look around. It's all covered with snow. Winter is here, time really flies so quickly.

If I think about my life, it's pretty unbelievable. Why?

I've got a perverted, yet I really love vampire, Ikuto. And his best friend when he was younger, Ken, is chasing after me. He's also trying to kill Ikuto.

I never knew vampires existed. Until I was fated to marry one.

But, I didn't care. Ikuto was someone I really love, and he loves me back. Maybe it's time I tell him about it. My true feelings.

I hear footsteps. I turn behind and see a blue haired guy. He's tall and looks very matured. I smile. It's Ikuto.

"Hey. Waited long?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"Ikuto… I've something I need to tell you." I said. But he stops me.

"Mmhmm, but I've got something to give you." He says. He takes out a black string out from his pocket and I see a red heart shaped pendant.

My mouth opens wide and I gasp. "Ikuto, what is…"

"This is something in exchange for that ugly bracelet you hate so much." He says, smiling. I laugh. He takes my wrist and takes the bracelet off. My wrist felt bare as I've been wearing that for awhile.

"Inside this, is… my blood." He says. I look at him in surprise. "Your blood?" I ask. He nods.

"If vampires scent my blood, then… they won't come near you. They'll know that you're mine." He says, pulling my chin to his.

"Ikuto." I call his name silently. He pushes my fringe away and kisses my forehead. I blush and close my eyes.

He was just about to tie it around my neck when I heard an evil chuckle.

"Ikuto, you are so lame." A voice said. It brought shudders to my body. That voice…

"What do you want, Ken?" Ikuto asks, looking behind.

A figure appears. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well, I decided to give you a chance for the both of you to be mushy for awhile before I take your life." His smirk staying there.

"What are you talking about?" I ask meekly, hiding behind Ikuto.

Ken laughs. "Well, Amu. If you want me to tell you in plain English, (Or Japanese, in their case.) it means, I'm killing Ikuto today. Right here, right NOW!" and he goes towards Ikuto, who managed to avoid.

"Ah!" I screamed in shock. Ikuto slowly puts me down.

"Amu! Run away!" he says, trying to avoid Ken's attack.

"No! Ikuto! I'm not leaving you!" I said, tears in my eyes.

"Leave!" he fiercely says.

**IKUTO POV**

"Leave!" I told her fiercely. She remained standing there, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Come on, Ikuto! Fight like a prince!" Ken challenges me. Perhaps, it's time to use the power, I thought.

But, no. I can't do it in front of Amu.

I still had the necklace in my hand. I'm not letting it go, I can't.

But Ken was too fast. He hit me from behind and the necklace falls from my hand.

"Shit." I muttered. I felt a little stab.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain. It seems he has taken out his sword.

"Ikuto! Show your true powers!" he said. I look away. "Never! I'm never going to use it!" I said.

He smirks. "Well then, you will just continue to risk your life!" he says, thrusting the sword towards me. I avoid it and went behind him.

"I still have my own skills to defeat you." I said. Amu was still there, shivering in fear.

"Amu! I said leave!" I yelled at her angrily.

"No! No Ikuto! I'm not leaving!" she said. I could hear the tears in her voice.

Ken was fast. He kept attacking me.

"Heh, Ikuto, you're weak! Why don't you use your powers?" he asks, laughing. He's trying to challenge me, I know it.

**KEN POV (OMG! For the first time)**

I'm trying to make him use his powers. If only I knew his weakness…

I look at Amu, who's shivering in fear, begging Ikuto to stop.

That's it. She's his weakness.

I smirk. First, I'll have to full him.

"Ikuto, behind here." I say, and he turns around. "Here." I say and he turns to his left.

"Here." I say, laughing at the game. He is a fool.

Finally, I make a move on Amu. She shrieks.

"Over here." This time I didn't move away. He turns at me and looks at me with red eyes.

"Enough!" he roars loudly. His normally sapphire eyes are now red, like blood.

I smirk. Finally, he's going to fight like a man.

Amu's eyes were red too, because she was crying. I chuckle. "Don't worry, after I kill him, I'll make sure you stop crying." I say, stroking her face. She shudders.

**AMU POV**

I saw Ikuto's blood red eyes. I felt scared. I wanted him to hold me tight, tell me it's okay. But no, it's not okay.

"I've been too patient, Ken. I can't hold it anymore!" he says. Suddenly, I see something red from his palm. It was, fire?

"Ikuto?" I call him, shocked. The flame was real. How come he's not screaming in pain?

"Ah, finally." Ken says, letting me go. I fall to the snowy ground.

"You finally showed your true powers." Ken says, smirking. I'm so scared, why is Ikuto's hand producing fire?

"This is my true powers, Amu. I'm a fire user." He says, understanding my confusion. So, Ikuto's power is fire? But why doesn't he use it?

"_I don't favor using my powers."_ I remember him saying.

Ikuto's now throwing the fire to Ken. It's like fireball. Only, the fireballs I usually see appear in the cartoons. This is real.

As they were fighting, I can hear a little crack. It was the glass necklace Ikuto was about to give me. The red liquid's spilling out, and the white snow turns red.

They fought until I can see Ikuto panting real hard. I bet he's really tired. And it's all because of me. They're fighting because of me.

I start to sob. Why? Why must I hurt my loved one? I don't want to stand there, helpless. There must be something I can do.

I see Ikuto panting. He's stopped. My heart's shattering. Stop! I wanted to yell. But my throat's dry.

Ken's looking at me. His eyes are red, just like Ikuto's. But his is dangerous. I feel him looking at me as though I'm his prey.

Ikuto seemed to be thinking of the same thing. He quickly rushed to my side.

"Enough, Ken! Don't touch her!" he says, holding me tightly. Ken chuckles.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you. But, I don't think so." He says, coming slowly towards us.

"Amu, go. Run away." Ikuto mutters. I shake my head. "No, I don't want to leave you." I say.

"Go, you have to. I'm doing this to protect you. So, go now, don't look back." He says. I continue to shake my head, protesting.

In the end, he pushes me away, saying, "No matter what, I'll protect you, because I love you." He says. Tears continue to well up in my eyes.

I hide behind a big tree, so they won't spot me. Ken's trying to hit Ikuto with his sword while Ikuto run's away from him to avoid getting hit.

Then, it happened. Ikuto fell to the ground when Ken had used his sword to stab Ikuto's arm. Ikuto avoided but his shirt tore and the tip of the sharp sword had hit him. Blood was gushing out so quickly.

Ikuto can't stand up. He's losing. I can't watch this anymore. I can't do nothing here. I ran towards them.

Ken was getting ready to stab Ikuto's heart. Ikuto was tired, I know he is. He can't even stand.

I stood in front of Ikuto and that was when it happened.

**IKUTO POV**

Amu ran in front of me and with that, Ken stabs her, directly to her right hip.

"Amu!" I yell, supporting her weight as she falls back on me.

"Amu, Amu! You idiot! Why did you do that?" I yell at her, touching the bleeding part.

Ken drops his sword, looking at us. "Shit, just a little more." He muttered.

I looked up at him, glaring angrily. He looks at me, then runs off.

Amu's blood was gushing out, the redness coloring the white snow.

"Amu, why?" I asked her, looking at her sadly.

She smiles. "Ikuto, I don't want to be the only one protected. I also want to protect the person I love."

She did that because, she loved me?

She moaned in pain and I remembered. "Where does it hurt?" I ask.

She was losing a lot of blood. I must do something quickly. Should I send her to the hospital? But it would be too far. And I'm weak.

Suddenly, I remembered something. The necklace. I looked around for it, but I saw it broke. It was glass.

Yes, I thought to myself. Thank goodness. I take the piece of glass and cut my wrist. The pain was bearable. At least, it didn't hurt as much as my heart.

"Amu, open your mouth." I say. She looks at me, eyes wide. Then she shook her head. "No, Ikuto, I…"

"Open it!" I urge. She opens her mouth and I let the blood drip into her mouth.

"Suck it." I say gently. And she does it.

She tries to push my wrist away, but I let it stay there until I knew it was enough.

A few minutes later, I pull my wrist out from her lips. She didn't like the taste of it, I know. But it was for the best.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"You'll be able to live if you take vampire's blood." I said. "Really?" she asks, a little surprised at my answer. I nod.

"But not everyone can do it. Only the vampires who are willing to do it can." I tell her.

Slowly, I lift her up, but I'm still supporting her weight.

"Stupid. I told you to go, why did you come back?" I ask, furious of her foolishness.

"Because… I don't want you to get hurt because of me." she says, looking away.

"But you got hurt yourself." I tell her.

She shook her head. "No, it was worth it. At least, even if I did die, I can feel happy when I fly to heaven."

I chuckle. "Silly girl. You don't fly to heaven if you die. You go to hell for doing a stupid thing." I flick her forehead.

She blushes. "Ikuto."

I look at her. Then, slowly, I pull her face closer to mine. My lips press hers hard. And she responds back.

Suddenly, a bright light shone on her chest. We let go, and we look at the light.

"What's… what's this?" she asks, holding up something that hung around her neck. It was a lock shaped charm. There were diamonds and a round gold in the middle.

"It's part of my soul." I tell her. She looks at me. "Your soul?" she asks me, confused. I nod. "You see, if a vampire gives his/her blood to a human, it means he has given her part of his soul. Of course, he can still live without that part as it's just a tiny amount but enough for the human to stay alive." I tell her, touching the charm.

"Oh." She says. Then, without warning, she kisses me.

"Ikuto, I love you." She says, blushing. She gazes into my eyes. Her golden orbs making my heart beat so quickly.

"Amu, I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that." I say to her. She blushes.

**NORMAL POV**

Amu blushes after she tells him her feelings. Then she looks down and yells.

"Ah! So much of blood!" she yelled, pointing at her bleeding hip. Ikuto sighs.

"See, that's what you get for jumping in front of me and getting stabbed." He says, pulling her face to his. She blushes.

"Well, Ikuto… you lost part of your soul, and blood. So, help yourself." She gestures to her hip. He looks at her, giving her a, "Are you sure?" look. She nods.

"Fine by me." he says, licking his lips hungrily. Then, he bends down and fed himself.

When he gets up, his bloody red eyes turn back to sapphire blue. Then, he touches the charm again.

"There's another thing I have to tell you." He says. She looks at him. "Never take this off."

"Why?" she asks. "Because, this is a sign. It means you and I share a certain something. I'm now part of you." He says, gently touching her cheek.

"If it is taken out, your memories about me… will be gone." He says. She looks at him with wide eyes.

"You mean, I'll forget about you?" she asks. He nods. "And also the existence of vampires. Everything you did with the vampire fades away."

"So never, ever take this off." He sternly says, knowing her stubborn attitude. She nods.

"I don't want to forget you." She says, touching his face. He smirks. "Why?"

She looks away. "Because I love you." He smiles. She smiles back.

"I don't want to be forgotten either." He says, and again, they kiss.

"So, wanna come over to my place to clean up?" Ikuto asks. She looks at her clothes. They were pretty red, and she didn't want her parents to worry.

"Okay." She says, and he carries her bridal style.

**I'm never letting you go, Amu.** He thought.

She smiles. **I won't either.**

**Suki – Woopee! Another chapter done. Am I glad Amu didn't die.**

**Amu – *looking at Suki with angry eyes***

**Suki - *Sweat dropping***

**Ikuto - So, I'll just help the ladies. Please review and if you've got any questions, **

**remember Suki's new segment, 'U Question I Answer!' thanks for reading~**

***In the background, Amu strangling Suki***


	11. Chapter 11

**Suki – Konichiwa minna-san~**

**Amu – Good day, readers of Bite X Kiss**

**Ikuto – Yo.**

**Suki - Ikuto, you're so cold. **

**Ikuto – Whatever, don't give a damn about it.**

**Suki - But I do. You're sort of spoiling my reputation.**

**Ikuto – *Glaring***

**Amu - *Sweat drops* We-well, it seems you got pretty good reviews!**

**Suki - Yep, I'm so proud! Oh and there's a little news minna-san.**

**Ikuto – There would be a delay on 'Here Comes The Bride.' Some of you are **

**reading it. So she decided to tell it here.**

**Suki - Yep, okay so about the reviews. RomanticaKH1: Hmm, I don't want to be **

**a spoiler, so you can just guess… and thank you for the review **

**Amu - Another one from… aznpride16xx.**

**Ikuto - Seems like its time for…**

**ALL - U Question I Answer!**

**Suki - Well, you asked how many chapters I'm planning to write. Mm, I'm not **

**exactly sure. But, I'll keep you all informed. :D and thanks for the review!**

**Ikuto - Here's another review from… xXxPoisonedAngelxXx.**

**Suki - Mm, I'm working out with your request. And thanks for the review~**

**Amu - Foxgrl18 said she loved it and keep it up!**

**Suki - Thank you very much~ the next one comes from… wolfgal. Oh dear…**

**Erm, I don't want to be a spoiler. So, we'll just see in the coming chapters~**

**Ikuto - alchemistlover14 said she hates Ken. TQ! –smiling happily- **

**Suki - Yes, thank you. And also to all you readers for reviewing!**

**Amu - Well, let's go to the story! Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11: Never Take Me To A Haunted House!

"I've got tickets to the newly opened amusement park." Utau says.

"Oo! Amusement park! Yaya wants to go! Yaya wants to go!" Yaya excitedly says, her eyes were sparkling.

"Yes. All of us are going." Utau smiles at her. Yaya squeals.

"Amusement park eh?" Kukai says, sitting beside his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I got them from Easter Company. Apparently, they're opening it on New Year's." Utau says, smiling at him.

"I got 8 tickets. Just nice for all of us." she continues.

"Where are Hinamori and Tsukiyomi anyway?" Kukai asks, playing with Utau's pigtails.

"In the staff room with Nikaidou-sensei." Rima says.

**STAFF ROOM**

"Ikuto-sama, I hope you understand the situation here." Nikaidou says, showing Ikuto a paper.

"Mm, I see. But shouldn't you be talking about this to dad?" Ikuto asks, looking at the paper.

The paper was a small card. It said, 'Meeting you soon!'

"Yes, well, I will give it to him tonight." Yuu says. Ikuto nods.

"But who gave it?" Amu asks, confuse since she isn't getting much information.

"Just a certain someone. Who cares, let's just go to the cafeteria and meet the gang." Ikuto says. Amu nods and they leave the staff room.

**BACK TO THE CAFETERIA**

"I can't wait to go! I wanna ride on everything!" Yaya was squealing excitedly. In a week's time, it would be New Year.

"Mm, so we'll meet at the temple first?" Utau asks.

"Well, we need to bring an extra change of clothes coz we can't go to the park in kimonos." Rima says.

Amu nodded. She was excited with the plan too.

"Ano, Hinamori-san?"

Amu looks behind and sees Tadase. He was smiling and he was just as cute as ever, Amu thought.

"Tadase-kun? Is there something you wanted?" Amu asks, blushing. Although she was with Ikuto already, she still felt a little something with Tadase. But, she had rejected him.

"I saw this chain fall out from your pocket. I think it was for your wallet." He produces a silver chain which had a tiny skull charm, then a lock and a key charm.

"Ah! Thank you very much!" she says, taking it from his palm.

"Amu, you're so absent-minded sometimes." Ikuto says. She pouts.

"Well, it just fell out of the blue. Thank you, Tadase-kun!" she thanks the blonde haired boy again. He nods and leaves the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately, I can't go on that day." Kairi says, fixing his glasses.

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME : KAIRI SANJO**

**AGE : 16**

**D.O.B : JUNE 12 (DID ANY OF MY CHARACTERS HAVE THE SAME BIRTH DATE AS HIS?)**

**FAVE : BOOKS, SAMURAI STORIES**

**CRUSH : USED TO BE AMU HINAMORI, BUT SINCE SHE'S WITH IKUTO TSUKIYOMI, HE SEEMS TO BE ATTRACTED TO YAYA YUIKI**

**SECRET : EVEN THOUGH HE LOOKS MATURED, HE HAS A DREAM OF BEING A SAMURAI**

"Eh! But why?" Yaya asks sadly.

"Well, my sister is having a little function. And I have to stay home to help out." He says.

"Oh, that's too bad. But we've got an extra. Who should we invite?" Utau asks, holding the tickets.

"I know! Ken-san!" Rima says.

"NO!" Amu and Ikuto yell in unison. The gang looks at the two.

"Erm, I mean… nah, I don't think he'll like the idea of that. I mean, perhaps he's busy on that day." Amu says, playing with her fingers. Ikuto just nodded.

"Hmm, what about… Tadase-kun?" Utau asks.

They all thought about it.

"Not a bad suggestion." Ikuto was the first one to say, surprising all of them.

"Really? You mean, you don't mind him?" Kukai asks with wide eyes.

"At least he's better than Ken." His face made a disgusted look when he said the name.

"Mm, I see. Well, okay then. Since we all agree to it." Utau says. They all nod and were looking forward to that day.

**1 JANUARY **

"Wow! It's huge!" Amu says, her eyes sparkling.

"Come on, it's open!" Utau says, dragging her girlfriend.

The 4 girls walk to the restroom and they came out, changed.

Utau was in disguise again. She had sunglasses, and her long blonde hair was let loose. She wore a white long blouse which had ruffles on the bottom and black baggy pants. Rima's hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore a shocking pink jacket over a pink dress. Yaya's hair was as in usual, two pigtails with big bows. She wore a green and white striped long sleeved with jeans. As for Amu, her pink bubblegum hair was let loose. Her dress was red and black striped shirt which was white inside and a black and red tie. Then she wore black shorts. (If you're not sure, then it's the teaser for shugo chara season 1. The one where she had the black and red hat. If you're still not sure… then I don't know how to describe it.)

As they came out, they went to the merry go round to meet the guys.

"Geez, girls are always so vain." Kukai says, annoyed since they waited for a pretty long time.

"Well, sorry, but we are girls." Utau says, pinching his nose.

"Okay, what should we start with?" Amu asks.

"How about… the teacups!" Yaya says. They all stare at her.

"Erm, how old are you?" Rima asks sarcastically.

"Okay, how about… the horses? They're so cute!" she squeals.

Again, they all glare at her.

"Enough with those kiddy things. Let's go to the extreme parts of the carnival!" Kukai says.

"Like what?" Yaya asks. Kukai looks around then grins.

"Roller coasters!" and he drags them to the roller coasters.

**ON THE RIDE**

"Oh my god! It looks scary!" Amu says.

"Aw, my little Amu's afraid. Don't worry, her knight will rescue her." Ikuto grins and Amu punches his arm playfully.

"But it is high." Yaya says, biting her lips.

"Oh, looks like Yaya Yuiki is a baby. She's afraid to go on the roller coaster." Kukai teases her.

"No! I'm not scared. In fact, I'm going to be sitting on the front, right Tadase-kun?" She asks bravely. Tadase shrugs. "I don't mind."

"Okay, next group, please go to your favored seats." The conductor says. Yaya and Tadase hops into the first seat while the rest go to the back.

"We'll be behind." Kukai says and Utau nods, holding his arm.

"I want to be in front of them." Rima says, and they sat on the 3rd place.

"Okay, so we'll be in the 2nd row." Ikuto says. Amu looked worried.

"Ikuto, here are some earplugs. And for you guys too." Amu passed them the tiny piece. They stuff in into their ears.

"Oh, oh, we're moving!" Yaya says, trying to sound excited, but behind her, the rest were whispering.

As they slowly got up, Yaya's face slowly turned paler and paler. The rest were all getting ready to scream in joy. They were on the top and the roller coaster was about to slowly go down.

"Let me DOOOWWWNNN!" Yaya screamed as Tadase and the rest cheered happily.

"Good thing we've got earplugs." Utau says.

"WHAT?" Kukai asks.

And the ride ended.

Yaya was crying like a little baby while the rest all high-fived each other.

"That was fun!" Amu said. Rima nodded.

"Let's go on it again!" Utau says. Yaya shakes her head.

"No! Let's go on another ride!" She says, trying to sound unafraid but they all know what the truth is.

"Okay… where should we go?" Tadase asks.

Something caught their eye. A clue? Haunted House.

This time, it was Amu's face which turned pale. She gulped.

**AMU POV**

I hate Haunted Houses! It's a disaster. Do you know why?

Well, for starters, they have these scary props they use to scare the wits out of you. Then they have some people wearing ghost costumes with make-ups and all that stuff. Lastly, they give you a 'BOO' yell and you'll be stalked until you can find your way out of the house.

Am I overreacting? I know I am. But it's scary. There's a reason why I'm afraid of Haunted Houses.

**FLASHBACK MODE**

"Amu wants to go too!" I had asked my parents to bring me in to the Haunted House. It seemed like fun. Well, in the cartoons of course.

"Okay then, let's go together!" Papa said. Ami was too young to come along so we had her to stay with our neighbor.

As I entered the Haunted House, I feel a gush of excitement. But suddenly, I felt all weak and wobbly. Why?

My parents were missing, and it was so dark I could barely see myself. And so, I went on forward, not knowing where the hell I'm leading myself to.

Back to the story, I saw a light and I thought I was there. I thought it was the end. But it wasn't. I realized I was lured by that light and I was in the zombies' section.

They were all freaking scary! I was screaming like mad, tears flowing down my eyes. I ran around trying to find the door.

That was so not what happened in the movies. Well, shall I tell you what happened next?

This was what happened. My eyes were blur since I had tears in it. So I didn't know where I was going. And I sort of… tripped over something. And I screamed like I've never screamed before. Well, because I thought it was a snake!

In the end, I fainted and some of the ghosts had to help calm me down. When I woke up, my parents were with me and they took me home straight away.

It was a pretty embarrassing moment. I was only 6 so you can't blame me.

**NORMAL TIME**

Ikuto saw the look on my face and he smirked.

"Say Amu, how about a little bet?" Ikuto asked. I looked at him.

"What bet?" I say, trying to look brave. I'm so sure it's going to be something about my fear for the Haunted House. I'm just so sure!

"Well, you have to go into the Haunted House, but alone. The rest of us will go in a group. What do you say? You come out without tears and you win." he smirked.

"Oh, this will be fun." Utau said, smirking too. In fact, all of them was smirking, including Tadase-kun. (Wait, Tadase too?)

"I bet 1000 yen she won't make it." Kukai said. "2000!" Rima bet. "Same as Rima-chan." Nagi said.

"Nagi, not you too?" I asked, worried. I don't want to go in there alone! I'm afraid. But I can't show it. If I show it, it means I'm a loser!

"Sorry, I can't help it." He says. I feel lonely!

"2000 yen, for me and Tadase-kun!" Yaya cheerfully says. Tadase-kun nods.

I look at Ikuto. "Double up the total of theirs." He says, smirking.

Oh, you are so dead meat, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!

"Fine! I take your challenge!" I say, sounding brave. I mustn't lose to them! I mustn't!

"Okay, let's go then." Ikuto says, holding my hand tightly. To tell you the truth, I'll be needing his love so I can go through the whole thing. If only…

"You can give up you know. Never too late." He says, smirking. I glared at him.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I will so kill you when we get home." I mutter angrily. He shrugs and gives me a smirk.

"So let's see how brave our Amu is." He says. With that, I enter the House and I feel a little like how I felt when I was the 6 year old who was so excited to go into the Haunted House.

Of course, the spirit died as I stick there for the first few minutes, not knowing where to go.

Okay, should I turn left? Or right? How about… straight?

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Ahhh!" I yelled and quickly shut the door. This haunted house thing is totally different than the one I went to when I was younger.

You have to choose a door, then find the exit to another door.

I turned straight at first, then I quickly ran out because inside there were freaky things flying around, trying to hit me.

Then I turned back and went left, which I had just quickly closed the door because some bats tried to attack me.

Okay, so now, turn right.

I opened the door on the right and nothing was there. But I was wrong.

When I was walking towards the exit, I felt a weird presence behind me. I turned around and guess what it was. It's a werewolf!

"AHHHHH!" I yelled. Quick, quick! Turn the door knob and shut the door! Hurry!

I managed to do it, just in time. I turn in front and I reach a graveyard. Holy crap! Are all this names real?

There are coffins dug out and it was very quiet. Hang on, am I the only one here?

I slowly walk towards a door in front when I heard a creaking sound. Oh no, this could only mean one thing. Trouble!

I turned around and saw one of the coffins open slowly. I see something white. Oh my god! It's a corpse!

His eyes are so empty and his skin so pale. Then he's looking directly at me.

"KYAAAA!" I run off quickly, trying to not look behind.

I close the door and fall to the ground. I almost feel sick. I want to cry.

But I can't! The bet was to stay in here and go out with dry eyes, not wet, puffy ones.

I get up and take a deep breath in. Okay, this is the last one. I can survive, I know it.

It's a zombies' section. Great! They had to include this one.

Suddenly, the images of my past come back. The time were I was screaming because of the zombies. The way I cried and then fainted.

Oh shit! It's all back. I can feel my eyes almost blurring my vision.

No! Amu, don't give up! Close your eyes all the way!

That's it! Close my eyes, then I won't look at the scary ghosts. Okay, close my eyes and walk to the exit.

I feel like a blind person. I'm trying to grope on things so that I know that something is in the way. Then, I bumped into something in front of me. I opened my eyes. Bad idea.

It was a human skin, but grey and moldy. I look up and the first thing I'm going to do, is scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. I pushed the zombie away and I heard it give an 'OW!'. Oops, I must have pushed it too hard.

"I am so sorry!" I quickly run to the exit.

"Wait!" I heard it call for me. But I didn't look back. I just kept running.

I went out and the gang was waiting for me, eating ice-cream.

"Hey, look who's back!" Kukai says.

They all look at me and smirked.

Ikuto came to me and kissed my cheek.

"So, how was it?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Don't even ask." I mumbled.

"Hey! Wait up!" I hear a voice from behind and turn around. Immediately, I scream.

"ZOMBIE!" I yell, hiding behind Ikuto.

Ikuto looks at the 'zombie'.

"Erm, you dropped this." The 'zombie' says. He produces a silver chain and it's the key chain I had put for my wallet.

"Ah! I dropped it again?" I ask, checking my wallet. True enough, it was mine.

"Thanks. She's a little careless when handling her stuffs." Ikuto says. I glare at him.

"No problem. She's your girl? Well, lemme tell you something. She's feisty. See this?" he asks, showing Ikuto his arm.

Did I do that?

"She pushed me so hard. Haha, well, keep her safe." The 'zombie' says. I look at him.

"I'm sorry!" I call out as he walks off.

"Well, Amu, seems like you won the bet." Ikuto says, handing me loads of cash.

"Wow, how much did I win?" I ask, looking at the wad of money in my hand.

"About 10000 yen." He says. My eyes opened wide.

"Darn it Hinamori! If only you came out screaming like Yaya." Kukai pouted. Yaya glares at him.

"Well, there's one more ride we shouldn't miss." Utau says and she points to the Ferris wheel.

"It looks nice! Let's go!" Rima says, dragging Nagi. And we follow them from behind.

**ON THE FERRIS WHEEL**

**NORMAL POV**

"The scenery is so beautiful from up here!" Amu says, Ikuto sitting next to her. Both of them were alone. The rest too had their own seats.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Ikuto says, pulling her closer to him.

She blushes. "Ikuto…" she lays her head on his shoulder. Their hands twisted together.

Amu could feel his warm breath as he gently pecks her cheeks. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you just now."

She pouts. "I don't want to talk about that… I want to talk about… nobody." She says, looking up at him.

"I want to just look at you the whole time." She says, blushing. He chuckles.

"Me too." And he kisses her lips.

They don't let go for a very long time until they hear someone saying, "Excuse me…"

They look out and a lot of people were staring at them. Amu blushed.

"Ah! So-Sorry!" she says and quickly gets out from the place. Ikuto coolly follows her.

"That was… embarrassing." Amu said, as they walked to the gang.

Ikuto chuckles. "Nothing is embarrassing, when you're with me." he says. She blushes and holds his hand.

"Well, can I have another kiss before we go home?" she asks, blushing.

He smiles. "You can have as many kisses as you want." He says and pulls her chin up so he could place his lips on hers.

**KEN'S HOME**

"Ken-sama, why are you sitting out here? It's very cold."

"I don't feel cold. I'm just thinking abit." Ken replies to the servant.

The snow was here again. The past few days, it stopped snowing. The winter air was cool at the middle of the night.

Ken closes his eyes for awhile, drinking green tea. He didn't feel cold even though he left the door opened wide.

Suddenly, he flinches. He looks behind and stands up quickly.

He walks to the front entrance and go to the gate. The ground was covered with snow. And there laid a girl who he knew from his past. The beautiful girl who died. His fiancée.

"Airin?" he asks. The girl slowly opens her eyes, trying to say something.

"Help me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Suki : Wazzup everybody! It's Suki-chan here! And I've got a brand new friend!**

**Desire : Hai, Hai! I'm Desire, Suki-chan's new shugo chara~**

**Amu : Woah! Hey there Desire! You're cute!**

***Desire is my made-up character… Okay, so she has Sky Blue hair which is tied into 2 pigtails (like Utau's), she wears a pink lacy dress which is black on top and black heels…***

**Ikuto : Great, another troublemaker.**

**Desire : What did you just say? *Eyes has flames in them :O***

**Ikuto : Nothing.**

**Suki : Let's get back to the reviews shall we?**

**Amu : We didn't even start…**

**Suki : Exactly. **

**Amu : O.O**

**Suki : Anyways, thanks for reviewing everybody! XxxRawrssxxX, well, the**

'**zombie' is not really included in the story. It's just the haunted house **

**thing. Flowerfairy9751, haha, that wasn't suppose to happen at first. I **

**don't even know how I got the idea.**

**Ikuto : Hey, is my sister alive? O.O**

**Suki : Ikuto! How could you! Utau is always alive! Do you want her dead?**

**Ikuto : I meant the other sister, idiot.**

**Suki : Oh, you mean Airin. Well, let's find out in this chapter. **

**Amu : Oo, I can't wait!**

**Desire : This was a suggestion by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx~ she gave this idea to **

**Suki-chan.**

**Suki : That's right! Thank you very much! **

**Ikuto : Alright, chapter 12, title is…**

**Desire : Can I do it, please?**

**Ikuto : Whatever…**

**Desire : **** Chapter 12, The Mysteries Of Violet**

Chapter 12: The Mysteries Of Violet

The girl slowly opens her eyes. She was trying to move a little, but she felt pain in her chest.

"Ouch!" She yells. Her vision was still pitch black. Where am I? She thought. She couldn't remember much.

She was in an unfamiliar room. She was lying on a bed. A very big one.

She slowly gets down from the bed but a voice stops her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She was so shocked she fell back on the bed.

"What?" she turns to the door and leaning against the door frame was a tall, black haired boy.

"Who are you?" she asks. Her bangs covered her jet green eyes. She pushed them aside to get a better look at the person.

"I should be the one asking you that." He says, mesmerized by her face.

"I want to know who you are first." Her voice, almost musical.

"Ken Tokuto." He replies, eyes on her neon green. They're not blue, so it can't be her. And her hair is jet black and a pink streak around the bangs.

"My name is Violet." She replies, softly.

"Violet what?" he asks.

"Just Violet. I want to leave my family's name."

"I see." Her hands were fumbling with the bed sheets.

She's just like her, he thought. The exact same characteristic as her.

"Why were you wandering yourself?" he asks. She looks at him.

"I'm lost." She replies, embarrassed.

"You're new here?" he asks. She nods. "I see."

"Em, I want to go home. Thanks for your help." She says and gets down from the bed.

As she makes a leave, he grabs her wrist and she stops there.

"Wha-" she didn't finish her sentence as he had placed his lips on hers. She tried to push him away but it was all useless.

As he lets go, she pants hard and looks at him confused.

Her lips taste the same too.

"Airin." He says.

"What? N-No! I'm Violet!" she says, blushing.

He looks at her. She's right. Airin's gone. He saw her drown in the pool himself. It was him who killed her.

"Sorry. You just look like a certain someone I knew a long time ago." He says softly.

"Your girlfriend?" she asks, trying to tease him. He nods and her face fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said.

"Well, you are like her too. The way you talk, the way you taste." He whispers into her ears. She shuddered and blushed.

"Erm, Ken-kun. I really have to go." She tells him. But he doesn't let go. His grip gets tighter.

"Stay." He says.

"What?" she asks, shocked. "I said, stay." He repeats.

"But why?" she asks.

"You ran away from home didn't you?" he asks, looking into her green eyes. She looked shocked.

"I know you don't have a home. I know your dad abused you everyday. I know everything about you." He says. She remains looking shocked.

"How… how did you know?" she asks. He remains looking at her.

"I'm not human, that's all I can tell you." He says.

"Not human? Then what are you?" she asks, confused.

He doesn't reply. "If I tell, you might run off from me." he says.

She gives a little laugh. "Why should I?" she asks, surprised.

"Then you must promise you wouldn't run off or tell anyone about me." he says, pulling her chin up.

She thought about it for awhile and nods. "Okay."

He pulls her closer to him until their nose touched each others. She blushed as they barely knew each other and they were so close.

"Vampire." He says slowly.

She looks at him, confused.

"Vampire?" she asks. He nods.

"You're a vampire?" she asks again, thinking he was joking.

He nods again.

"O…kay…" she says.

"Whatever… if you want to leave, go ahead. I won't stop you." Ken says, letting her hand go.

Violet stares at him. Then she smiles.

"If you don't mind, I would like to live here. Since, I don't have anywhere to go…" she says slowly, looking away.

Ken looks at her. The way she looks away whenever she's embarrassed, just like Airin.

"No, I don't mind. You can live with us." he says, and she smiles, thanking him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hmm, what are you doing?" Amu asks Ikuto after he took the silver chain from her wallet.

"Turning it into a bracelet." He says. He attaches a hook on one end of the chain and a small ring on the other. Then he gives it back to her.

"Wow, since when did you become so crafty?" Amu asks, trying to tie it around the wrist.

"Since you." He says, and helps her put the bracelet.

It was the same skull charm with the key and lock, except it was no longer a chain. It had become a bracelet.

"Pretty." She says. He chuckles and lifts her chin slightly.

"You're prettier." He tells her. She blushes.

"Thanks." She says and he gives a brief peck on her cheeks.

SNAP!

They turn behind and see Rima smirking. She held her camera phone.

"Rima!" Amu blushes and quickly chases after her best friend. Ikuto chuckled. Then he stops.

Ken passed by him and he thought he heard him mutter, "Good morning."

Must be my imagination, he thought.

The bell rang and Nikaidou enters the class.

"I must say, we sure are getting a lot of new students coming to our school nowadays." The first thing he says after the students greets him.

"New student?" A student in front says.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you all didn't know. Oh well…" he says.

**Please don't be shocked when you see her. **

Ikuto and Amu flinches.

**Why? **Amu asked.

He doesn't reply. Amu and Ikuto looks at each other. Ikuto shrugs.

**We'll just have to see for ourselves.**

Amu nods.

"Himamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san, please look in front when I'm teaching."

"Ye-yes, sensei!" the both of them say in unison.

**LUNCH BREAK**

Amu buys two cups of hot chocolate. One for her and the other for Ikuto. She takes a small sip from her cup when she saw 3 girls surrounding a petite girl.

"You're new here, and you don't know anything about being popular."

"That's right. So you shouldn't be stealing our spotlights."

"Yeah, and if you do, we'll…"

"Excuse me."

The three girls look behind and they see Amu, hands on both side of her hips. She looks at them with her 'Cool n Spicy' look. She's pretty famous for that but she doesn't do it much unless necessary.

"Ah! It's a senior!" the first girl says. Their face turns pale.

"You don't want me reporting to the teacher about bullies, do you?" Amu asks, her eyebrows narrowed up slightly.

The three girls shake their head. "We're sorry!" and they rush off.

Amu watched them go and then give a deep breath out.

"Are you okay?" she asks the petite girl and stops.

The girl nods and bows down to say thank you. But Amu froze.

"Airin?"

Ikuto came next to Amu and then looked at her. Then to the girl with jet black hair and a single streak of pink on top, her neon green eyes with pure innocence. But that wasn't why he stood there watching like Amu.

It's because she looked like his younger sister, Airin. The one who drowned in Ken Tokuto's pool when she was so young.

The girl looked at them, confused.

"Is something wrong?" she asks them. Her voice was unmistakably same.

"Airin?" he asks. But it couldn't be. His sister's hair was golden blonde. Her eyes were sapphire blue, like his.

"You know Airin?" the petite girl asks them.

They look at each other.

"I'm Violet Tokuto. Erm, if you know Airin, it means you know Ken-kun." She says softly.

"How do you know Ken?" Amu asks, her voice no longer the 'Cool n Spicy' one she had used just now.

"He saved me. If it weren't for him, I would have died in the snow." Violet says, smiling a little.

Amu and Ikuto look at each other again. As though in cue, Ken comes to them.

"Well, Violet. How are you doing?" he asks, smiling at Violet.

She gives a shy smile. "I'm okay. I got bullied but this Senpai helped me." she pointed to Amu.

Amu gives a fake smile to Ken and leaves with Ikuto by her side.

"Amu, where's my hot chocolate?" Ken and Violet could hear.

"Oh shoot! I forgot about it!" Amu says.

Ken smirked. "Ken-kun, do they know you?" Violet asks. Ken nods.

"Ikuto's just an old friend. Come on, let me show you around." He says, bringing her out of the cafeteria.

**Amu, you know her don't you?**

**I've seen her in the pictures, and she does look like her.**

**She doesn't just look like her. She sounds like her too. And her character. Everything's the same.**

**Ikuto, you okay?** Amu looks at him, worried.

He just gives a tiny smile and playfully ruffles her hair.

**I'm alright.**

**SCHOOL ENDS! **

Amu sighs. Ikuto's ditching her again to see Nikaidou.

She looks at the blue sky. It seemed perfect, but you can never tell when it will rain suddenly.

"Amu-senpai!" she heard her name. But she didn't bother turning around. She wasn't really in the mood.

"Amu-senpai!" again the voice called her. She got a little annoyed and turn round. Before she yelled 'Whatcha want from me?' she stops. It was the new girl. The one who looked like Airin.

"Airin." She says as the girl reaches her. The girl blushes.

"Violet. My name is Violet." She says shyly.

"Oh, oh right! Sorry, erm, Violet." Amu apologized.

Violet shook her head. "It's okay, Ken-kun called me that too." She says.

"Oh? He did?" Amu asked. Violet nods.

"Well… where is he? Shouldn't he be going home with you?" Amu asks, pretending to be nice.

"Mm, he's busy now with his outside class activities." Violet says.

"Oh." Amu replies, not interested. But she was interested with this girl.

"Say, why don't I walk you home? I would love to know more about you." Amu says, smiling to the girl.

Violet blushes. Then she nods.

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME : VIOLET TOKUTO (SHE DOESN'T WANT TO USE HER FAMILY NAME)**

**AGE : 15**

**D.O.B : MAY 21 (I WASN'T SURE, SORRY xXxPOISONEDANGELxXx)**

**FAVE : SHE LIKES TO BE ALONE AND ONLY TALKS MORE TO PEOPLE CLOSEST TO HER**

**CRUSH : NONE IN PARTICULAR, BUT COMING SOON *WINK***

**SECRET : ALL IN THIS CHAPPIE :D**

"So, are you Ken's family or something?" Amu starts the conversation. Violet shakes her head.

"He found me outside his house when I fainted during the snow storm." (In chapter 11)

"Oh, so where were you from?" Amu asks.

Violet didn't say anything. "Sorry, if you don't want to talk about it." Amu says.

"No, no! It's okay." Violet says.

"Well, my childhood wasn't something exciting." Violet says and looks at the sky.

**FLASHBACK MODE (VIOLET'S PAST)**

My mom died when I was 6. She died from an infection in her blood.

After that, dad was so depressed his life was always filled with alcohol. He always gambled till we lost a lot of money, including the ones mom left for us.

Whenever dad came home and lost, he will use his belt to hit me. Even when I cry and tell him to stop, he doesn't care. He just hits me. Then when he realized what he did, he would go to his room without saying anything.

I went to school alone. I didn't have many friends, only one or two, but they weren't best friends. In school, I aced my studies but no one wanted to be my friend because I was always quiet. And also, I always went to school with red scars around my whole body.

"Look at her!"

"Poor girl."

"Yeah, I sympathize her."

Everyone pitied me. And I often became the talk of the school, even with the teachers.

That day, when I couldn't hold it anymore, I ran away from home.

"I'm home!" I yelled angrily. I've never been like this before. In school, some seniors told me that if I want money, I should go with them. But I didn't want to. I know what they wanted to do to me. They'd bring me to a dirty place.

I pushed them away and the teacher saw. And I yelled to the teacher too. I felt quite shocked myself. I sort of told them about my feelings. And then I ran off.

I came home and I heard my dad opening the his room's door. He looked angry. I know he lost a lot of money. He had his belt, ready to hit me. And he did.

I was really mad, I couldn't hold it any longer. I slapped him hard on the face. Then he hit me harder.

I cried and cried until I ran off from home. I ran and ran, didn't know where I was heading to. I caught a train and then I arrived in Tokyo.

I don't know anyone in Tokyo. So I wandered around, lost. That was until the snow storm came. I wasn't lucky. And it was New Year's Day. I couldn't believe my luck at all.

I felt tired and cold. My body was weak. I was hungry and thirsty. Then I fainted, in front of a big house.

Someone opened the door and I heard him say, "Airin?"

I opened my eyes slowly and couldn't say anymore. "Help me." and I fainted.

**BACK TO NORMAL TIME**

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Violet shook her head. She felt wetness on her cheek. Quickly, she rubs them off.

"It's okay. Actually, it was nice to tell someone about my feelings." She smiles. Amu smiles back.

"Violet-chan, can I call you that?" Amu asks. Violet looked surprised, then she smiled.

"Okay! Amu-senpai!" she happily said.

Amu smiles back.

Suddenly, the lock necklace vibrated slightly.

"Huh?" Amu wondered. She looked at it and it was still vibrating.

"What's that?" Violet asks. Amu shakes her head.

"It's nothing. Just a little gift." She said, but the lock continued to vibrate.

What's going on, Amu thought. Suddenly, she remembered one thing Ikuto told her.

"_When you're in trouble, this thing vibrates."_

"Oh shit." Amu muttered.

"Amu-senpai? What's wrong?" Violet asks.

Amu turns behind and there wasn't anyone. Yet.

"Violet-chan, on my count, we run okay?"

"Why?"

"1…2…3! RUN!" Amu grabbed Violet's hand and ran with all her might.

Too bad, someone stands in front of them, blocking their way.

"Wha-what?" Violet was shocked but Amu remained calm.

"Well now ladies, where do you think you're going? 2 'Holy Bloods' and a prince's bride. I am so lucky." The man says, his voice rough.

"Stay away from us!" Amu yells, guiding Violet to walk back.

The man laughs. "Why? I'm hungry. And I want to have lunch." He smirks.

"Senpai? What's going on?" Violet asks, afraid.

Amu doesn't reply. She keeps bringing her behind.

"Run. Don't stop. On my count…1…" Amu holds Violet's hand tightly. "2…" trying to move back without making a noise.

"3! Run Violet-chan!" Amu and Violet runs quickly. But they should have known, the man caught them.

He disappeared but Amu knew he could be anywhere.

She could feel his presence behind.

"Violet-chan! Move!" Amu pushes Violet quickly and the man scratches Amu's arm.

"Ah!" Amu winces in pain. She covers it with her hand.

The man laughs. "You can't run from me!" and he continues to attack Amu.

Amu managed to dodge a few times, but she's not lucky forever.

"Ow!" she yells, he had hit her arm and it starts to bleed.

"Crap." Amu mutters.

"Haha! Where do you think you're going now?" The man asks, laughing haughtily.

"No where." He hears a husky voice from behind. Then, he felt hands around his neck.

"It's you who's going to hell." And his neck snaps.

"NOOO!" he yells, then he falls on the ground.

"Amu? You alright?" Ikuto rushes to her quickly.

Amu let her hands go from her bleeding arm. Ikuto gulped as he saw the amount of blood.

"Amu-senpai? Are you alright?" Violet rushes to the couple.

"I'm okay. Used to this." Amu managed to give a light smile, then winces.

Ikuto looks at her and she looks back. Then she nods. Ikuto nods back and cover her wound with his mouth.

Violet stayed silent as she watch Ikuto suck Amu's blood. She never knew he himself was a…

Ikuto gets up and wipe his mouth.

"You okay?" he asks, his sapphire eyes back. Amu nods.

They notice Violet who was standing, shocked.

"Violet-chan…" Amu says.

"He's a vampire too? And you know? And you let him suck your blood?" Violet asked, totally exaggerated by what she saw.

Amu sighs. Ikuto looks at the girl who looks like his sister.

"I suck her blood, because she is my girl. She's my future bride." He says.

"What? You mean, she'll marry you?" Violet asks.

"You're actually much smarter than Amu. I told her that and she asked me, 'What does a bride mean?'" Ikuto smirks.

"Shut up, idiot." Amu mutters.

"Anyway, I believe Ken hasn't told you this. But, when a vampire sucks blood from a human girl, she automatically becomes his future wife." Ikuto says.

Violet stands there, silent. "So… if Ken-kun sucks my blood, I will have to marry him?"

"That's right." Ikuto says.

Amu stands up and holds Violet's hand. "Violet-chan, sorry I didn't tell you. But you must be careful with Ken."

Violet looks at Amu.

"Why?"

The couple looks at each other.

"He's dangerous. He killed my little sister, who looks just like you." Ikuto says.

"And, he might… kill you too." Amu says, worried.

Violet doesn't respond.

"I believe Ken-kun is a good guy. I know he is." Violet says.

"Whatever, don't say we didn't warn you." Ikuto says, walking off.

"Ikuto!" Amu yells. Then she looks at Violet.

"Violet-chan, if you need help, you can always come to me. I'll do my best to help you, I promise." Amu says, holding Violet's hand again.

Violet smiles. "Thank you senpai. You're really nice."

Amu smiles back. Then she gives Violet a piece of paper.

"Call me tonight so I know you're safe." Amu says. Violet nods.

They bid farewell and Amu chases after Ikuto.

Violet stares at the paper. Written on it was Amu's number. She smiles. She made a new friend on her very first day of school.

**NIGHT TIME**

"Vampires do EXIST!"

Amu chokes on her tea and drops her cup.

"Hey, hey calm down." Ikuto says, patting her back.

"Ami! Turn the volume down will you!" Amu yells at her younger sister.

Ami, who was lying down on the couch, turned behind and stuck her tongue out.

"Sometimes, she can be a real brat…" Amu mutters, then she felt something vibrate from her pocket.

She pulls her phone out and she receives a new message.

_**Senpai**_**, **it said**,**

_**I'm already home with Ken-kun. Don't worry, I'm fine. I met Ken-kun on the way home so we walked together. I hope you sleep well tonight.**_

_**Violet**_

Amu smiles. Violet sure is a special girl. Then she remembers something.

"Ne, Ikuto." Amu calls him.

"Hmm?" he replies back, watching the TV.

"I think Violet's a holy blood." She says.

Ikuto looks at her.

"Oh? In that case, she better be more careful of Ken. In case he bites her."

**KEN'S HOME**

"Ken-kun? What's a holy blood?"

Ken looks at Violet. "Where did you hear about that?"

"Em, I heard the person who attacked say something about Holy Blood."

She's a holy blood too?

"You want to know huh?"

Violet nods.

"Well… where shall I begin?"

**Suki : Before I forget, I have a picture of how Ken looks like so go to my profile to check it out **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Pull the Trigger?

"A gun?" Amu asked, holding up the silver gun.

"Yes, gun." Nikaidou says.

"What's this for?" she asks, turning to Ikuto's parents.

Aruto cleared his throat. "Well, recently, your life has been in danger because you have the 'Holy Blood'… and also because you're Ikuto's future wife."

Ikuto came to them with his cat, Yoru. He stroked the fur gently. The cat 'Nyaa'ed and 'Nyaa'ed. Nikaidou shuddered.

"Cats…" he muttered.

"Heard my name and came over." He said, putting the cat on the ground.

"Gun." Amu said, aiming it at the cat.

"Say, can I give it a try?" she asks, still aiming at the cat.

Nikaidou smirked. "Sure, go ahead."

Amu continued to aim at the cat. Ikuto's eyes widened. So did his parents'. Nikaidou waited excitedly while Amu licked her dry lips.

BANG!

The cat screeched and ran off. Amu giggled while Nikaidou slowly joined in. Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Erm, Amu… I think that's only for vampires." Ikuto said. His parents nodded.

"I know, but it was fun!" she said, now aiming at Ikuto.

"So, this is your protection weapon. Keep it safe, and get the bullets from Yuu." Aruto says.

"Okay!" she said. Then she stroked the cat's fur.

"Sorry, Yoru… didn't mean to scare you." She said. As though it understood, he cuddled around her.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest?" she asked. Nikaidou sneered.

"But be careful with it. You don't want anyone else to know about this." Aruto says. Amu nods.

Amu looks at the gun, then to Ikuto, then back at the gun and then back to Ikuto.

"Did you do this?" she asked. She pointed to a blue streak around the sides of the gun.

He shrugs. She sighs. "Well, it's good." She smiles, touching it.

He chuckles as he walked towards her. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gah!" she yells, surprised. He chuckles again and after that, she playfully pinches him.

"Ah, puppy love." Souko says. Aruto just nods.

**THE TOKUTO RESIDENCE (THAT'S A FIRST)**

Violet looked at the picture. It was her when she was younger. Her black hair was long, around the waist. She had a shy smile, but her green eyes sparkled slightly. She was hugging a white kitty plush doll. It was slightly brown because it was very old. On the left, it had an X to replace it's missing eye.

Then she looks behind. There was a similar doll, except it's black in color. It was still in good condition.

She sighed. Her favorite white doll was missing. She left it back home. That little doll was her best friend when she was a little girl. Till today, she still missed it so badly.

She sighed again. It was a gift from her mother. Her mother gave her a pair of them because…

"When you've found someone who you love and loves you back, give this black one to him and keep this white one for yourself. That way, the both of you would be a pair forever."

She looked at the black one. "In that case, I'll give mummy the black one." She said and her mother just laughed.

Thinking of her mother made her feel uncomfortable. She missed her so badly. The warm smile her mother always gave when she was a young girl, the flowers they planted when she felt lonely. Everything came back to her mind.

Without her realizing, she started to cry. Her eyes blurred her vision. She hid her face in her hands.

"Violet?"

She looked up. Ken walked closer to her and hugged her. "What's wrong?" he asks. She shook her head.

"Tell me." he said gently.

"Mummy." She said. "I miss mummy. I miss her so much." She said, and hugged him tightly.

He continues to comfort her, just like the way he did to Airin when she cried.

Airin, he thought about her again. The girl he loved. This girl who was crying, the image of her.

Slowly, he lifts her head up, she stares at him then closes her eyes.

And their lips slowly meet. He gently kisses her and she responds by kissing him back.

After they broke, Ken realized what he did.

"Sorry." He said. She shook her head. She stood up and looked for the picture.

"Where is it?" she thought. Little did she know, Ken had hid it. He looked at the white doll.

I'll get it for you, he thought.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**LESSON ENDS **

Amu looked around the first year's building. She wanted to wait for Violet. Then she saw a girl with black hair and a pink streak on the bangs.

"Violet-chan!" She waved. Violet looked up and smiled.

"Amu-senpai?" she called out. Amu smiled. "Ikuto's a jerk. He's leaving me today." She said, pouting.

Violet laughs. "Okay then. Since Ken-kun isn't here today, let's walk home together." Amu nods.

"Speaking of Ken, where is he?" Amu asks. Ken didn't come to school today.

"I'm not too sure myself. Hagui-san said he had some business. When I woke up, he wasn't home anymore." (Hagui is his servant. Awesome right?)

"I see." Amu said. As they walked, Amu made up some conversations and they laughed when Amu said something funny.

"Ne, Amu-senpai." Violet called.

"Hmm?" Amu replies. Violet didn't know how to say it. It was hard.

"Why does Tsukiyomi-senpai hate me?"

Amu stops. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Amu asks, shocked. Violet looks at Amu.

"The way he looks at me is different. Everytime I come close, he avoids me. When I say hi, he just nods. Is there something wrong? Does he hate me?" Violet asks.

Amu sighs. She looks at the other girl, then down, then she sighs again.

"I don't know how to tell you. It's not that he hates you. It's just…" Amu didn't know how to tell her.

"It's just… you look like his little sister." Amu says slowly. Violet looks at Amu as though she just said some foreign language.

"What?" Violet asks. "Didn't Ken tell you about all this?" Amu asks. Violet shook her head.

"I only know that I look like Ken-kun's ex-fiancée." She replied quietly. Amu's mouth opens, then closes back. She sighs again.

"Airin is Ikuto's little sister. She died and he didn't take it well. It was a pretty big blow for him." Amu said, looking down the whole time.

"The first time we saw you, Ikuto was pretty upset. He couldn't believe his eyes. Airin died when he was 13, she drowned and he blamed Ken for everything."

"Shortly, they became enemies because Ken said something unreasonable. And Ikuto never forgive Ken for what he did."

Violet didn't say anything. "But, I thought he hates me."

Amu gave a small smile and shook her head. "It's the opposite. He cares for you. He doesn't want the same thing that happened to Airin. Sometimes, he'll asks me about you."

Violet realized her mistake and she blushed. "Can you tell him I'm sorry?" she asks. Amu nods and smiles. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Violet, there's another thing I want to talk to you about." Amu said. Violet looks up.

"About what?" Violet asks.

"It's about…" her sentence didn't finish because Amu felt the lock vibrate.

"Oh shit." She muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Violet asks.

Amu takes out something from her bag. It was the silver gun.

"Gun?" Violet points at it.

"Gun." Amu nods.

"Oh, a gun. How interesting." A woman's voice was heard.

"Come out!" Amu yelled. Slowly, they heard a swooshing sound behind them.

Amu aims the gun at the vampire. The vampire smirked.

"So, it's the prince's bride. And who's this?" she asks, holding Violet's chin up.

"Let her go!" Amu kicks the hand. The vampire winces, then chuckles.

"I don't know what the bride sees in you. Oh, I think I do. It's your blood. That's why he wants to marry you!" she laughs.

Amu aims the gun again. She was a little nervous but it wasn't time for her to feel that way.

"Violet! Stand behind me!" she yelled. Violet obeys.

Amu points it at the vampire. "Well, you're gonna regret for saying that." She says. The vampire stared at it, then gulped.

Amu smirked. "Now you're afraid, aren't ya?" Amu asks haughtily. She has never felt this proud.

"Say bye bye." Amu says and gets ready to shoot.

CLICK.

That was the only sound the gun produced. A click.

"What?" Amu pulls the trigger again. The same sound was heard.

Amu sweat dropped. "Why won't it…"

"Amu-senpai, are you sure the bullets are filled?" Violet asks.

"Huh? Bullets?" Amu thought. Then she snapped her fingers. "I was practicing the whole day yesterday I forgot to get another set of them from Nikaidou."

"So you're saying that the gun's empty?" Violet asks, eyes wide.

"Ehe, yeah." Amu cheekily says. Then she remembers the vampire.

"Are you playing games with me?" the woman asks fiercely.

"RUN!" Amu yelled. Violet gets up and follows Amu.

"Okay, run with all your might. We have to go to public and the vampire will ignore us." Amu says. Violet nods.

But the vampire was faster than them. She was already in front of them.

"Oh crap!" Amu cursed.

"Hahaha! Too bad! So, if you don't mind me… ITADAKIMASU!" she yells and heads for Violet.

BANG!

Amu looks up and she sees a figure with blue hair.

"Geez, Amu. I told you to get another set of bullets." A husky voice called out to her.

"Sorry, I forgot." She mumbled then she remembered Violet.

"You okay?" she asks. Violet nods.

"Let me see." Ikuto takes her left arm and lifts it up. There were scratch marks on her elbow.

"You have band-aid?" Ikuto asks Amu. She nods and gives it to him.

5 minutes later, Violet's elbow was bandaged.

"Th-Thank you Tsukiyomi-senpai." She thanked him. He just nodded.

"Be careful. Wash it when you get home." He says. She nods.

"Thank you." She thanks again then she looks at Amu. Amu winks at her and gives a 'I Told You So!' look. She smiles.

**TOKUTO RESIDENCE**

"Ken-kun?" Violet calls as she opens the door. Ken was sleeping on her bed. She blushed.

Then she looks at her table. And she thought she was dreaming when she saw it.

Her little kitty doll when she was a little girl. It was slightly more brown and under it was a note.

_Keep it safe_

Violet looks at Ken. Then she smiles.

"Thank you, Ken-kun." And she slowly puts the black doll next to him.

_When you've found someone who you love and loves you back, give this black one to him and keep this white one for yourself. That way, the both of you would be a pair forever._

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I didn't have time to do the script. So that was chapter 13. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Suki - Yo peeps! I'm back!**

**Amu - yes, she is, and she has finally finished 'Here Comes The Bride"!**

**Ikuto - Well, it's about time.**

**Suki - Amu, please make sure your boyfriend is well-behaved or I'll just shove something up his ass.**

**Ikuto - *GULPS***

**Amu - *Sweat dropping* A…Anyways! Let's just thank the readers for all the reviews.**

**Suki - Yes, you're right! Well, thanks peeps!**

**Ikuto - Something's wrong with her.**

**Suki - What, asshole!**

**Amu - Well, you aren't your hyper self today.**

**Suki - *Sighs* whatever! Here's chapter 14!**

Chapter 14: Unwanted Visit On Valentine's Day

Valentine's was on a Sunday. All the girls were excited and they've been busy making chocolates for boys they like and lovers.

"Yay! They're done!" Amu exclaims excitedly as she takes hers out of the refrigerator. They were mini heart-shaped chocolates. Amu couldn't sleep the whole time worrying about them.

She takes a small red bag and tied it with a black ribbon. She smiled. Then, she grabbed a card which said, 'BE MY VALENTINES!'. She opens it and took a pen.

"Happy Valentine's Ikuto! Love you!" Amu wrote and she signed her name at the bottom.

She smiled. She looks at the time. It was 10 in the morning. She took her bag and slipped the gun inside it. After that, she opened the door.

"I'm going!" she yelled. Ami, who was in the living room watched her sister go. "Good luck!" she said. Amu looked at her with a 'What?' look. Then, she left the house.

**TOKUTO RESIDENCE**

"Violet-sama, are you awake?" the maid knocked on the door. No response. She opened the door to see an empty bed.

"Where is she?" the maid asked herself. Then, she heard footsteps.

"Boo!"

"Yipes!" the maid exclaims in shock. She turns around and sees Violet grinning cheekily. The maid shook her head.

"Violet-sama, Ken-sama is waiting for you in his room." She says. Violet nods. "Thanks!" she thanked.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in."

Violet opens the door and smiles. "Ken-kun, good morning!" she greeted. Ken looked up from his book and nods.

"You were looking for me?" she asks. He nods. "Yeah, sit." He says. She looks around, a confused look on her face.

"Where?" she asks, gesturing at the messy room. There wasn't room to sit at all. Inside, it was full of books, clothes and… girls underwears?

He looks up from his book, then sighs. "Here." He points at the side of his bed. She nods and goes to the bed.

"So… are you doing anything today?" he asks, absorbed in his book. "Nope. I'm planning to stay home and relax!" she says. He looks at her.

"You're not giving chocolates to anyone?" he asks. She shook her head. "I don't have anyone I like." She blushes.

"Oh really?" he asks. Before she could reply, he brought her face closer to his. "So… I'm not getting any?" he asks. Violet blushes more and tries to push him away.

"Ahm, I… I thought you don't like sweets." She says, embarrassed, still pushing him away. He looks at her then smirks.

"You know me very well, don't you?" he asks, his lips going close to hers. She blushes and quickly gets up.

"Ahm, on second thought, maybe I'll go walk around Tokyo streets. Well, I better go change now!" she said and quickly rushes out. He chuckles then looks at the picture on his table.

It was a picture of him and Airin when they were younger. She had the smile of an angel, even though she was a vampire. Her laugh was always sweet and merry.

He looks up. "Why does she look like her so much?" he asks himself.

**TSUKIYOMI RESIDENCE**

Amu gives Ikuto the bag of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she wishes him and kisses him briefly.

He smirks and opens the bag. Immediately, his mouth starts to water. "Chocolates!" he yells and picks them out slowly. She laughs.

He pops one into his mouth. "Yum! Did you make this?" he asks. She nods and smiles. Then he takes another one and puts it in front of her mouth.

"Ah…" he feeds it into her mouth. She bites it slowly and smiles. He smiles back and was just about to kiss her until…

SNAP!

They turn to the left and see Ikuto's mom holding a camera. "Oh look honey! Look, look, look! Isn't that sweet?" she asks her husband. Amu blushes and Ikuto sighs.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, who would that be?" Nikaidou asks as he opened the door. Suddenly…

"Yikes!" he shrieks. A girl at the age of 14 was hugging him. "Yuu-kun!" she said.

His eyes twitched slightly. "Err, hi, Suki-sama." He said. (Suki says: yes, I am in this story. But only in this chapter…)

"Hello! Long time no see!" she exclaimed excitedly and continued to hug him. He was pretty much suffocating as she hugged him so tightly.

"Suki-sama, if you would be so kind to… let me go!" he gasped. Suki looks at him and pouts. "Fine." she says and lets go.

Then she turns around and grins. "Hey, Onii-tan!" she went to Ikuto and was about to hug him. But, he managed to avoid her. She pouts again. "Meanie." She says and stuck her tongue out.

Then, she turns to her aunt and uncle. "Hi, Oba-san, Oji-san!" she lifted her hand up and grinned. They just nod. "Hello, my dear niece, haven't heard much from you." Aruto says.

"I sent a note remember?" she asks. Then, it occurred in their mind.

The small card which said, 'Meeting you soon!' they had gotten before New Year. (If you don't remember, please read chapter 11 again)

"So you were the one who sent it?" Ikuto asks. She nods. Then, she looks at Amu.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Suki Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you." Suki smiles and puts her hand out. Amu shakes the hand.

"You're Ikuto's cousin?" she asks. Suki nods. "Daddy's side." She says.

Then she goes to Ikuto again and pokes him. "Hey, you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend." She whispers. Ikuto twitches. "That's because it's none of your business, you annoying idiot." He flicks her forehead.

"Ow!" she yelps in pain and covers her forehead. Then she pouts again.

**She's really good in pouting, **Amu told Ikuto.

**I heard that! **

"Gah!" Amu shrieks in shock. Ikuto sighs. Amu forgot that vampires can do that anytime they want.

"Well, I wanna go around Tokyo! Please, please, please take me around there!" Suki begged, wrapping her arms around Ikuto's. He twitches.

"Don't touch me, idiot." He tries to shake her off, but a grinning Suki wouldn't give up. He sighs then looks helplessly at Amu.

Amu was pretty disappointed. Actually, the two of them had already planned to go on a date, since it was Valentine's Day.

He saw her face fell and it broke his heart. But what could he do? Then, he turned to his parents. They shrug.

"Well, fine. But you have to let me go." He says. She grins and lets him go. Then, she rushes to the door.

"I'm waiting!" she yells. Ikuto looks at Amu. She stared on the floor. He manages a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up for you." He whispers, kissing her cheeks. She shakes her head and smiles.

"Well… maybe it'll be fun!" she says excitedly. He smiles and nods. "Yeah, she's pretty annoying but she can be a wonderful friend some times." He says.

Amu nods and holds his hand. She smiles and they go out of the house.

**OUTSIDE**

In the end, she doesn't go to Tokyo. Instead, she sits on the tree outside their house.

She sat on the swing and slowly let the wind push her. Violet stares at the sky. She saw puffy clouds that made lots of shapes. She smiled.

Violet looks at the house. She could see Ken watching her from inside every minute. She sighed. Somehow, he was being overprotective.

She knew that she looked like Airin, his ex-fiancée and it hurt him very much. She had thought of leaving the place and going to another place. But he wouldn't let her go alone. He had asked her to stay.

"He's lonely." She thought. "He's lonely, that's why he wants me to stay." She knew that was the answer, even if he didn't admit it. She knew he wanted company, that's why he wanted her to live with him.

She looked at the window and Ken had disappeared. Maybe he got bored watching, she thought to herself. She was about to get down from the swing and go in, until she suddenly felt… tired?

"Wha…" she yawned. She was energized a moment ago. Why suddenly…

"Yummy, a holy blood." She heard a screechy voice say. She turned around and gasped.

It was a lady who was very pale and her teeth were all sharp. She licked her lips.

"Wha… what do you want?" Violet asked, yawning. Suddenly she remembered what Ken said.

"Some vampires have a special ability. Like me. I can hypnotize people anytime I want."

So, this vampire was trying to make her feel sleepy. She got off the swing but her body was weak and tired. She instantly fell on the grass.

She heard footsteps from the lady and a light laugh. "Well now, don't worry, I'll make sure you don't feel any pain." She says and Violet felt her holding her neck.

Violet closed her eyes. Maybe… she wouldn't live anymore. Maybe, this is the end of her. She felt so useless.

"Ken-kun…" she muttered slowly and then dozed off. But the only thing she remembered was hearing a bloodcurdling scream.

**AROUND THE SHOPS**

Amu wasn't having fun at all. The whole time, Suki was intruding Ikuto and her private moment. Despite being warned, Suki still hold Ikuto's hands.

Amu couldn't help but feel a little left out. She thought Ikuto wasn't paying any attention to her anymore. She felt… jealous.

Meanwhile, Ikuto would always look behind to check on his girlfriend. He felt guilty about ignoring her, but his annoying cousin wouldn't let him go even for a second.

Suki, who saw all this sighed then smiled. "Ikuto!"

"What?" Ikuto asks coldly.

"I want ice cream!" she says, letting him go.

"Go buy it yourself." Was the reply. Suki pouts.

"If you don't go, I'll keep holding you until we go home and I'll announce that I'm your girlfriend!" she smirked. He twitched and sighed. "Fine."

He turns around. "Do you want any?" he asks Amu. Amu nods.

The two girls wait for him by the fountain. They didn't say anything. Suki looked at Amu. Then she patted Amu's shoulder.

"Ne, I want to tell you something." Suki said, smiling. Amu looked at her.

"Did you know, Ikuto has been crazy over you since he was young. Whenever he came over my house, he would talk about nothing but you." She smiled, thinking back about the past.

"You know, Amu's so pretty. I miss her. I wonder what she's doing now." Suki mimicked Ikuto. Amu laughed. Suki too joined her.

"So, I wanted to see how much you love him. So I did a little love test. I'd say, you two are really compatible." Suki smiles.

"So… all that was just to test me? You made me jealous just to test my love for him?" Amu asked, surprised. Suki nods and winks. "Oh look, Ikuto's here!" she waves at him. He looks away, pretending not to know her.

"Here." He gave Suki her ice-cream. She smiles and winks at Amu. "Well, I'm leaving now. Thanks for the great time! Happy Valentine's!" she wished them and waved them goodbye.

Ikuto twitched. "There goes my 5000 yen." He mumbles. Amu laughs. Then she looks at him.

"Ne, were you really crazy for me when you were younger?" she asks, blushing. He looks at her, then looks at the running Suki in disbelief and sighs. "Yeah. Stupid traitor. She promised now to tell."

Amu smiles. Then she hugs him. "I love you, Ikuto." He was taken aback but he didn't push her away.

"Well… I know you do." He smirks. She playfully pinches him. He chuckles, then pulls her chin up.

"I love you too." He says and slowly, he places his lips on hers.

It was now 7 in the evening and everyday at this time, the lights of the fountain would go on. Red, blue, pink, yellow… all sorts of colors.

As they broke the kiss, the two gazed into each other's eyes. Both had the same look. The same 'I love you' look.

**TSUKIYOMI RESIDENCE**

"Here you go!" Suki says, giving a file to Aruto. He takes it from her and nods. The cover said 'Vampire Prisoners'.

"Good job, my darling niece. I hope you haven't been nice to those vampires." He smirks. She laughs. "Of course not. I treat them very 'nicely'." She stressed at the word nicely.

"Well then, send my regards to your father." He says. She nods.

"What are Vampire Prisoners?" Amu asks, looking at the cover. She was hand in hand with Ikuto.

Aruto looks at her, then smiles. "Vampire Prisoners are vampires who break the vampire rules. They are like normal prisoners, except they are vampires. They are sent to a vampire prison where Suki is the head there."

Amu looked at him, confused. "Suki… a head there?" she asks. Aruto nods. "Don't think she's all small and weak. She's actually doing a good job." Aruto smiles proudly. Amu sweat drops.

"Well… I'm sending her home now." Ikuto says. Aruto nods and Amu says bye to him.

**TOKUTO RESIDENCE**

Violet opened her eyes slowly. Was she in heaven?

"Where am I?" was the first thing she said.

"In your room." Ken said, looking at her. She quickly got up.

"I'm not dead?" she asks. Ken chuckles. "No silly, you're still alive. Good thing I got to you fast." He says.

Violet looks at her bed and takes the white doll, hugging it. Ken watched her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks. He looks at her. "You're right."

"Huh?" she asks.

"I'm lonely, that's why I want you to stay with me." he says, gazing into her eyes. She blushes. How did he…

"You were talking about it while you were unconscious." He said, pushing his hair up.

"I, I'm sorry, Ken-kun! I didn't mean to say all that!" she said, but he shook his head.

It was silent in the room. "Well, time for dinner. Come on, I'll be waiting for you in the dining room." He says.

Violet nods and when he shuts the door, she hides her face into the pillow.

"How embarrassing." She thought. Then she looked up. There was a little note.

_Thanks for being here for me._

Violet blushed. It was Ken's writing. Then, she smiled.

"You're welcomed." She says to herself.

**Ikuto – Wow, you sound so bitchy!**

**Suki - I'm not bitchy! I'm annoying!**

**Amu - Well, whatever Suki! Thanks a lot for making me jealous!**

**Ikuto - *Smirking* oh, so Amu was jealous!**

**Amu - *Blushing* anyways, please review, everyone!**

**Suki - Oh, and be sure to check out my Christmas fic tomorrow! ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Hillarious Graduation!

"A little to the left please!"

The 2 boys sigh and shifted the sign board to the left. Yaya looked at it then shook her head. "Right!"

They sigh one more time and moved it to the right. Yaya looked at it again and nodded. The two boys high-fived.

"Wait a minute!" Yaya screamed. The boys looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"Fix it again!"

"Yaya, don't force them so much." Kukai said, sitting on the chair. Yaya looked at him with flames in her eyes.

"What? You think this job is easy? And it's no fair! How come you get to sit down doing nothing?" Yaya asks angrily.

Kukai shrugs. "Maybe it's because I'm the senior."

"A senior has to help too! No fair!" Yaya said angrily, huffing off.

"Kukai! Get me some tape!" Amu yelled from the other side of the hall.

"Here." He threw the tape up to Amu. Amu was on an unstable ladder and she lost her balance.

"Ahh!" Amu screamed in fear. But Ikuto managed to catch her. Amu opened her eyes and saw a smirking Ikuto.

"You're wearing pink today." He whispers. She blushed. He was referring to her pink panties.

"You pervert!" she yelled, chasing after him.

Today, everyone was busy with the graduation preps. The juniors had to help seniors clean, decorate and make sure the hall is ready for tomorrow.

Only one person didn't do all the dirty work but order everyone to do it for her.

"Ohohoho! Kukai-senpai! What do you think about all this?" Saaya asks. A sweat dropping Kukai didn't know how to answer. She was hugging him tightly and he continued to sweat drop until he swore he could feel someone glaring angrily at him.

"Ku…Kai…." Utau angrily called him. Kukai turned round and he twitched.

"I don't know why Kukai-sama wants to be your boyfriend. I mean, look at you. You're such a geek!" Saaya exclaimed, then she fixed her hair and batted her eyelashes. "Isn't that right, Kukai-sama?" Utau was furious and left.

"U…Utau, I can explain!" Kukai chased after a mad Utau. Amu and Ikuto watch as Utau walked off.

"Poor Utau." Amu said. Ikuto nodded. Then, he twitched.

"Let…me…go…" Ikuto ordered Saaya with teeth gritted. Saaya looked at him with puppy eyes.

"But, you like girls with big breasts right?" she asks, smirking. Ikuto twitched. This time, it was Amu who became angry.

"Stay away from people's boyfriend, slut." She said and pulled Ikuto with her.

**OUTSIDE**

Amu didn't say anything. In fact, she was too angry to talk. Ikuto could see it from her expression and sighed.

"Amu… she's just a slut. I'm not that kind of guy." He tried to comfort her. She looks at him and nods. "I know that. But…"

She didn't finish her sentence because Ikuto pulled her chin up. "You know I only love one person." He says. She smiles.

"And who would that be?" she asks, pulling him closer.

He puts his lips on hers and they kiss under the cherry blossom tree.

"Who else?" he asks. She smiled and hugged him.

**NIGHT**

"Oh! This is wonderful! Soon, the both of you will be seniors in high school!" Souko excitedly said. Amu and Ikuto nodded.

"Itadakimasu!" Amu and Ikuto said in unison. "Well, I hope the juniors don't hate me." Amu says.

"Who would hate such a sweet girl like you? But, I still don't know what you see in my son." Aruto said, slurping on his noodles. Amu chokes.

"Ah, that…" Amu blushed.

"Oh Aruto! It doesn't matter, as long as they love each other. But I can't wait for the both of you to get married though."

Ikuto spluttered on his drink. "Mom! We're only 16!"

"And almost 17. Then you'll be 18 and the both of you would be eligible to get married."

The two couple looked at each other. Amu blushed. "We-Well… we haven't really thought much of it…"

Souko laughs haughtily. "Don't worry. I have everything all planned."

The two look at each other again and shrugged.

"Well, tomorrow will be the last day we're seeing Kukai and Nagi."

"Correction. Tomorrow will be the last day we're seeing them, in school. It's not like we won't see each other anymore. As long as your friends don't break up with them." Ikuto says, drinking soup.

Amu nodded.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**AMU POV**

Well, I was hoping for a good day. It's graduation. Everything has to go well.

I am so wrong.

"Ikuto-sama!" The bitch came over and held Ikuto's hand so tightly. I was furious.

"2 words, slut. Fuck… off…" I muttered angrily. Ikuto looked at me and we went to the hall.

"Calm down, Amu." Ikuto said. I was definitely mad.

Stupid slut, stupid fucking slut, stupid big breasted slut…

**You've got big breast too by the way. **Ikuto was smirking.

"Shut up, pervert!" I yelled at him.

The ceremony begun. First, there was the boring speech the headmaster made. Then, slowly, every class representatives went up stage. There was Kukai and Nagi.

Then, they also made a speech and time to give the certificates. This was the junior's job. So, we went up and helped.

After that, it was time for the refreshments. Just as I was suppose to go out of the hall…

"Oh my! Look at that!" Saaya shrieked. What now?

And do her boobs look bigger than before?

I looked up and the sign was a little crooked. "Just don't give a damn about it." I said.

"But we have to make sure the school looks good! We can't just leave it like that!"

I sighed. What the hell is wrong with this slut? I mean, doesn't she have anything better to do other then shriek and be a bitch?

"Fine, I'll fix it." I said and muttered some curse words.

"Amu, be careful, you might fall off…. Again…" Ikuto said. I just shrugged.

"Oh well, doesn't matter." I mumbled. "You go on first. I'll catch up with you."

I got on the ladder and fixed the sign. But when I reached the top, I felt the ladder shook.

Oh no! Don't tell me…

I hung on to the ladder for my dear life. Please, Kami-sama, please Kami-sama! Don't let me fall.

Too late…

"Ahh!" again, the same thing happened like yesterday, only I don't think I might make it this time.

But, surprisingly, I don't hear a thud at all. Instead, I feel someone holding me tightly.

"Do you often do stunts like that?" came a cold voice. I looked up.

"Ken?"

Ken smirked. I tried to get my feet on the ground and pushed him away. He smirked.

"Not a thank you at all?" he asks, coming closer to me. I look at him.

"Stay away from me." I warn, grabbing my gun. I aimed it at him and he looked at me. He sneered.

"I heard about your little incident from Violet. The one about the gun."

I blushed. He knows about it. But I've learned my lesson. Anyway, I've filled the bullets.

"What do you want from me anyway? Can't you just leave me and Ikuto for awhile?"

He snickered. "Unfortunately, I can't. It's just, you're so pretty you're attracting me so much."

I walk further behind. This vampire is mad. I aimed the gun at him. "One more step and I'll pull the trigger."

He smirked and walked one step closer. I couldn't hold it anymore. I was just about to pull it until…

"Stop!"

I turned behind and saw… Violet?

"Violet-chan?" I call out her name. She came closer to me.

"Please, don't shoot." She begged. I looked at her. Why is she…

I sighed. "Fine… but you better keep away from me and Ikuto." I say to Ken, threatening. He just shrugs and replies, "We'll see."

I went out of the hall, worried because I left Violet and Ken alone together. Then I realized, why should I? they're living together anyway…

I went to the crowded cafeteria. Looking around for Ikuto, I saw a stupid figure.

But another thing was in front of me. A bowl of soup.

"Careful!" I warned Saaya. Too late for that though. She slipped.

"KYYAAA!" she shrieked. Everyone looked at her.

She bumped into me and I fell on the floor. She was on top of me and… heavy?

Wait a minute, why is it that her chest looks weird. It feels hard.

"Do you stuff?" I asked aloud. Everyone heard this and laughed. Saaya looked at me furiously.

"Do not! These are my natural beauty!" she stood up and flipped her hair but then things fell out from her coat.

Immediately, I notice the size of her breast change. It was bigger then but now, it's so… slut size? No longer slutty size, just… slut size.

The things were papers rolled up into balls? So she do stuffs.

"Okay…" I say. And immediately, I start to laugh.

"She stuffs!" I yelled out, laughing. Everyone slowly joins me.

She blushes. "I… Do… Not!" but everyone were too busy laughing to notice.

She glares at me and points a finger at me. "Amu Hinamori! I will make sure you will pay!" and she left in a huff.

To tell you the truth, I've been waiting for it. In fact, the next day, I never heard of her anymore. Why?

"She moved?" I ask Utau. Utau nodded excitedly.

"Yep, she must be too embarrassed and decided to go stuff somewhere else." She laughed and I joined in slowly.

My phone rang and the caller I.D. said Violet.

"Hello?" I say.

"Amu-senpai. Erm… can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" I ask cheerfully. But as I listen to her talk on the phone.

"WHAT! YOU'RE IN LOVE!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Desire : Oh, hello. Are you all here to read your favorite author's story? Well, forgive me, but I'm Desire, Suki-chan's chara. But as you can see I'm alone here. Why? Well, why don't you read the note?**

**Suki, Amu, Ikuto and the gang are currently away. (Including the charas) Please enjoy Suki-chan's chapter 16 :D**

**Desire : Well, as you can see, they have left me alone! All of them are gone but me! –cries- They all hate me! They've forgotten about me! But… oh well… anyway, at least I get to the disclaimers. Suki wishes to thank all you peeps for reviewing. And enjoy chapter 16 while I go to a corner to cry.**

Chapter 16: Rainbows

"WHAT! YOU'RE IN LOVE?"

"Shh, not so loud, Amu-senpai!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it…" Amu replied to Violet on the phone.

Violet sighs. "Well, who is it?" Amu asks. No reply.

"I… can't really tell it just yet…" Violet stuttered.

"Eh? Why not?" Amu asks, wondering why Violet was being secretive to her.

"Well… it's just a maybe. I'm not so sure about it just yet."

"Oh."

It was silent… for a while.

"So, how's life?" Amu asks randomly. Violet giggles.

"Well, Amu-senpai, I need to go now. Bye!"

"Bye bye!"

As Violet puts the phone down, she turns around with a smile, then… stops.

"K-Ken-kun?" Violet asks. Ken enters her room. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Ken shrugged. "Something brought me here…"

Violet looks at him, confused. "Well, you didn't hear anything, did you?"

Ken shrugged again. "Maybe…"

Violet blushed. "Ken-kun! You shouldn't have!"

"Well, you didn't say it was private…"

Violet got pretty embarrassed and turned away from him. "W-Well then… just don't go telling anyone…"

Ken nods and goes closer to her. He pulls her chin up and turns her around so that they face each other.

"So… who is that person?"

Violet blushed. "It's private." She mumbled slowly. Ken didn't let go. Instead, he pulled her tighter.

"K-Ken-kun!" Violet shrieked as he pulled her on the bed. She tried to get out of his grasp.

"Too bad, I won't let go until you tell." He smirked. Violet continued to push him away. "Le-let go! This is embarrassing!" Violet continues to push him aside.

Finally, the pushes stop. A tired Violet gives up and sighs. "Fine then, just keep holding me like that. But I won't tell." Violet says, wanting to cross her arms. Then she remembered, even her hands couldn't move.

"Suit yourself." He whispered into her ears.

Violet closed her eyes. "Well, I'm going to sleep now… good night…"

"Nite…"

Slowly, Violet dozes off. After making sure she was really asleep, Ken released his hold. Then, he stroked her hair gently.

"You're so cute… just like… her." he stopped what he was doing and got up.

He had to stop himself from saying that. He didn't want her to hear it. Recently, they've gotten into a tiny fight…

"So, you're letting me stay here because I'm just like Airin? Then, what's the point?" Violet had asked when he told her that she was as soft as Airin. It took him a few hours for her to calm down till he could explain the whole thing.

"It's not like that… I never really thought of the similarities between you and Airin." He said, but of course, that was a BIG lie. He always thought they had everything in common. The only different thing was the hair and eyes.

"Then, why do you actually insists on asking me to stay here?"

That was one question Ken kept thinking about. He had no idea why he wanted her to stay so badly.

As he shut the door, something struck his mind.

Why would he want to know who Violet likes? It wasn't exactly his problem. She was just a sweet, fragile girl.

But there's always a reason for those things.

**A week later…**

Waking up, Violet felt something was wrong. It was only 6 in the morning. Her heart was thumping but she wasn't sure why.

Either way, she got up and tied her black hair. Then she looked at the window. Hmm, it's gonna rain soon, she thought to herself.

As she opened the door, Ken was actually in front. "Violet, I was just about to wake you up."

Violet looks at him. "Why, what's wrong?"

He looked at her, then he looked down, then back to her once again.

"It's your father… he…"

"What? What's wrong with daddy?" Violet asks, her heart thumping again.

Ken was silent for awhile.

"He's dead. He hung himself last night."

**HINAMORI RESIDENCE**

Amu laid on her bed. She hugged the heart shaped cushion. Then, she opened her eyes.

The tone rang for a few times. On the third dial, a man's voice said, 'Hello.'

Amu was pretty embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was suppose to call my friend, but…"

"You are Violet-sama's friend?" The person asks. "Yes. Who is this? Where is Violet-chan?" Amu asks, suspicious.

"Violet-sama went back to her home in Hokkaido with Ken-sama. She had to attend her father's funeral."

"What? Father's funeral? Violet-chan's father died?"

**IN HOKKAIDO**

"Sorry about your father, Violet-san."

Violet, dressed in black nodded silently.

Her father's name 'KYO AKAZUWA' was carved. Next to his grave was her mother's.

Everyone were showing their sympathies but Violet never cried. Ken stood by her side. He was also the topic.

"Who is that guy standing next to her?"

"I'm not sure… maybe it's her new boyfriend."

Violet just stayed silent. She wasn't in the mood of denying and all.

After everyone had left, Violet stood down and touched the name. Ken followed her.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She nods.

"Violet!" she turns around and sees Gina, her neighbour's daughter.

"Gina? How are you doing?" Violet tried to ask cheerfully.

"I'm okay. Erm… well, when we found your dad's body, we found 2 letters. One was his suicide letter."

"Yeah, I've read it already…"

"And there's another letter. It's entitled for you."

"What? For me?" Violet asks as she takes the letter from Gina.

Gina shrugs. "I have to go now. Bye."

After saying goodbye, Violet tears the envelope open.

_My dear Violet,_

_The moment you stepped out of the house, my heart shattered into pieces. I don't know if you know this, but I actually need you by my side._

_I know you don't think that way because I always hurt you. I'm always torturing you. But, all of that was when I was drunk. I'm sorry. _

_Deep down my heart, I've always loved you. You're the only daughter I have. When your mother died, before she died, I made a promise. A promise that I broke._

_I promise that I would take good care of you forever. But all of it was broken a million times already. I've hurt you, I've hit you. Everything to break my fragile little girl. And yet, she still manage to fix herself up._

_I'm proud of you Violet. My brave, little Violet. And I want you to know, I love you, even though I've hurt you. I'm sorry my dear. _

_Well, daddy has to go meet your mummy now, to let mummy and God punish me for everything I've done._

_Goodbye, sweetheart._

_Love, Daddy._

Tears welled up into Violet's eyes and as though in cue, the rain starts to pour heavily. She fell on her knees. She still held on to the letter. Their clothes drenched with rain water, Ken hugs her tightly.

"It's okay, Violet. It's okay. I know it's hard." Ken comforts her softly. Violet sobs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come back, please! Come back! I'm sorry!" She sobbed loudly. Ken continued to hold her tightly

"Shh…. It's okay. I'm here." He lifts her face up, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. Violet sniffed.

"I'll stay by you. I'll not let you go. I'll be here for you, I promise." He looked into her eyes and she looks back.

"Really?" Violet asks, her face going closer to his. He nods.

Their lips meet each others. In front of the Akazuwa's grave. Slowly, it stopped raining.

As they broke the kiss, a small rainbow appeared in the sky. Violet was the one who first noticed this.

"It's so beautiful." She mumbles. Ken nods. Then, he looks at Violet.

"Perhaps… that is a blessing from daddy. Maybe it's a sign, saying that he's there already." Violet smiles. Ken remains looking at her. Slowly, he stands up.

"Shall we go home?" he offers her his hand. She looks at him, and nods, taking the hand.

"Yeah."

I love you, Ken-kun, was all she thought of the whole time.

What are these feelings? Ken asked himself.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Violet-chan!" Amu called out to her when she arrived in school. Amu ran to her.

"Amu-senpai!" Violet greeted.

"I'm sorry about your father. I heard it from Ken's servant. Are you okay?" Amu asks, holding Violet's hand. Violet nods.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Well…" Violet tells Amu the whole thing. Amu listens and nods.

"And the letter daddy gave me…" Violet stopped.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Amu says, but Violet shook her head. Then she smiled at Amu.

"I'm okay now. Because, I know if I'm upset or anything, there's always one person right by my side."

Amu looks at Violet, then smiles. "Glad to hear that."

Amu walks Violet to her class. "But, can I ask you something?"

"Yep."

"Who is this person?"

Immediately, Violet's face flushes.

"Th-That's a secret." Violet quickly walks off.

"Eh! But Violet-chan, I'm your best friend right?"

"Yes, but it's too embarrassing!"

"Come on tell me!"

And Amu chases after the black haired girl. Behind them, Ken was watching.

"I know I'm that person." He mutters and walks away.

"But who… who is it that you love?"

**Desire : Well, I've gotten over the part where they forgot about me. So, I don't really care now.**

**-Door Opens-**

**Suki : I'm home! Hey, Desire! I got you some souvenirs since you didn't go for the holiday.**

**Desire : -Eyes red with fury-**

**Suki : Erm, Desire? Are you okay?**

**Desire : You! Sit down now! I want you to listen to me! I am your chara how could you forget me… -shooting angry words to Suki-**

**Suki : -crying-**

**Ikuto and Amu : -Sweat drops-**

**Amu : We-well anyway, please review this chapter!**

**Ikuto : And although I wasn't in this chapter, hope you enjoyed this! Also, please read Suki-chan's new story In A Love Debt! **

**Amu : Please! She needs support!**

**Suki : And also, the owner of the OC Violet, xXxPoisonedAngelxXx has written the story, 'The Diary Of Violet'! it's in my favorites list so do check it out to learn more about Violet-chan, ne! –wink-**

**Ikuto : Hey, I thought Desire was lecturing you.**

**Suki : Yeah, and now it's your turn.**

**Ikuto and Amu : -Gulps- **

**Desire : As for the both of you… you should have stopped Suki-chan and reminded her about me… -long lecture-**

**Suki : Yeah, Desire my chara, she has all my characters. Well, then, hope you enjoyed this!**

**Desire : Review or you'll die!**


	17. Chapter 17

"So, do you know how to get them together again?"

"Well, Yaya said she knew something…"

"Yeah, and we're all in this together aren't we?"

"Of course we are. Gosh, do you know how hard it was to even let them be together? You can actually see the electric sparks from their eyes."

What are they talking about? Oh yes… before I forget… I'm Suki Tsukiyomi! Nice to meet ya! You readers might have read about me in some chapters ago. Well, I'm in the discussion room with the gang.

Well, don't call me a busybody. But Ikuto is my cousin… and he has just done one teeny mistake. What's that mistake?

Well, he can go enjoy his life in the Ladies Prison! In the Ladies World, what he did is so fucking wrong! I mean, do you not know what I mean?

Okay… so, that was part of my character that I use in the vampire prisons… well then, shall I tell you what I'm actually talking about?

**About a few days ago…**

Well, as you can see… my stupid cousin actually said something wrong to his girl… no… perhaps bride would be better for us.

Anyway, this was what happened.

My cousin and Amu were in class. Then, Amu went to the other class to meet Yaya Yuiki for a while.

"Erm, Ikuto-kun…" a girl came to him and she was holding her exercise book. "Do you know how to do this?"

Ikuto looked at the question and just gave a light, 'Yeah'.

Well, this stu… I mean, this shy girl asked for help from him. And you know, they were sitting pretty close to each other…

Well, when Amu-chan came back, she was pretty mad. You see, Ikuto and the fu- I mean nice… girl's hands were so close to each other that they were almost touching. And well… we girls get the wrong idea SOMETIMES!

So, Amu went to him after that idi- I mean sweet girl went away.

"What was that all about?" Amu asks.

"Hmm?" Ikuto put on his innocent face. If you ask me… it was definitely an act. Gosh, my cousin should be an actor instead.

"Why were you and her sitting so close to each other?" Amu asks again. Ikuto still had the innocent face, then gave a light 'Ah…'

"Well, I was just showing her how to do a few exercises."

"And the both of you had to sit so close to each other?"

"Well, it wasn't me who asked her to sit with her."

"Oh, so it was her who wanted to sit next to you. And I wonder why…" Amu said filled with sarcasm. Well, I'm on her side!

"Well, is it wrong?" do you notice what was wrong with Ikuto? He kept using 'well'!What the hell is wrong with him?

"What do you think?" Amu asks, giving a fake smile.

"Oh… I don't know. Unless… you're actually jealous." Ikuto said with a smirk.

So… where did he go wrong? Yep, the 'jealous' part. He called her jealous. Well, you know her reaction after that was…

"I'm so not jealous!"

"Yeah you are. I can tell from the way you say it."

"Whatever, stupid bastard. But I'm SO NOT JEALOUS!"

"Oh? Then why are you so curious?"

"Because you're my boyfriend."

"Right. I forgot about that." He was actually meaning to tease but knowing my idiotic cousin, let's just say he said it at the wrong time.

"You forgot about it? Fine then, let's break it!" she yelled. The whole class heard this and everyone were whispering to each other.

"What does she mean by 'break it?'"

"You're such a dumbo. It means she's gonna break their relationship!"

"No way!"

And yeah, they didn't really notice coz they were too busy arguing.

"Oh, so you want to break up with me because you're jealous?"

"I said I'm not jealous! I want to break up with you because you're a big bastard, bastard!"

"Me, bastard? Wow, thanks for the compliment."

"Whatever bastard! I wished I never met you at all!"

"Is that so? You're so freaking jealous. You're always jealous of everything!"

"I'm not jealous! You also get jealous all the time!"

"Since when?"

Well, I can't continue anymore. Poor Yuu, who couldn't even teach for the whole day. But let me just get it straight.

Ikuto and Amu are in the biggest fight ever! Everyone in class was like… woah…

So, it's 1 week already since the fight and they haven't reunited yet… well, I won't be in this story unfortunately, but its okay. I'll be the narrator. So, let's continue where we stopped…

"Okay! We do this!" Yaya took a marker and wrote a few words on the whiteboard. They were 'Amu', 'Ikuto' then some arrows too.

"So, how about this? First, we make Amu and Ikuto go to the zoo. Then, we make them have the best time of their lives like this…"

"And so, we name this Operation: AMUTO RE-LOVE!" Yaya announced. Actually, I don't think it's such a bad idea. It sounds awesome.

"Why Amuto?" Kukai asks. Seriously, how stupid can boys get? I'll make sure I don't get a dumb boyfriend.

"Well, if you Google it, you will get results like 'Amu+Ikuto=Amuto!'" Kairi said, fixing his glasses.

Everyone 'Oh'ed. Yaya nods.

"Well… what do ya think? How's the plan?" Yaya asks, proud.

Everyone didn't reply. "Hey! What the hell is that?"

"Well… usually, your plans NEVER work…" Utau said slowly.

"And we aren't sure if this plan will work…" Nagi said.

"I knew you people would say about that! That's why, I've already called Amu! So it's too late to object! Hehehe!" Yaya laughed evilly. The rest sweat dropped.

"Excuse me, but I think it's a really great idea!" I've been too quiet and I thought it was time to voice out. The rest looks at me.

"Well, if Suki-san thinks so… I guess its okay." Utau says.

It was actually pretty clever of Yaya about the plan. Now… shall we go to Amu-chan?

**NORMAL POV**

Amu looks at the time. It was 11.15 p.m. and her eyes were still wide opened. She couldn't sleep.

Tomorrow, the gang was going to the zoo. Well, the last time she had gone to the zoo was when she was 10.

Even so, she tried her best to shut her eyes, but it didn't work. She still couldn't sleep.

She was thinking. About Ikuto. Well… they've been in a fight for the whole week. But none of them wanted to give in.

She missed him. Her hands touch the lock. Part of his soul was in her. If it was taken off, then she would forget him… forever.

Without her knowing, tears rolled down from her cheeks. The warm feeling shocked her. She wiped them off. Then, she heard Ikuto's voice inside her.

**Silly, don't cry. **

She nods to herself. **Close your eyes and sleep, Amu.** She nods again and closed her eyes.

"Ikuto…"

**-Bite X Kiss-**

"Ikuto…"

He heard her calling his name from the balcony. Standing there, he gazed at his beautiful bride. She might be dreaming about him.

He smiled to himself. They haven't spoken for the whole week. Each time they met each other, they pretend. He knew she too was pretending to be really mad at each other.

He was the one who told her to go back to sleep (which she didn't know), because he knew, if she didn't, the tears would never stop. And he hated it when she cried.

It was now midnight. He was pretty tired. He should be going home now.

He took one last look at Amu and fled off home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**SUKI POV**

"What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"Why is he here?"

"Why is she here?"

Those questions were seriously making me and the gang's head explode.

**What is she doing here? **My cousin asked me.

I didn't reply. I just gave a big wide grin.

"Well, since we're all here, then let's get going!" I said. Amu stopped me.

"Wait. I thought you said only girls were going?" she asked Yaya

"Did I? Well, oopsie daisies. Sorry, but the boys decided to join after that."

Kukai grinned. "Yeah, well. It doesn't matter, does it?" he asks Amu.

Amu sighed, then looked angrily at Ikuto. "Fine, but I don't want to be next to him." She said.

"No problem!" Utau said, and when Amu left in a huff, we gave thumbs up to each other.

**-Bite X Kiss-**

"Oh gosh, I never knew it was so hard to get them together."

It was true like Rima said. Amu and Ikuto were always fighting on every thing. The first thing we went to see were the monkeys.

"You act like one of them." Amu told Ikuto and there goes Round 1.

Then, we went to the pink flamingoes. "Your hair colour's the same as them. Are you in the same family?" Ikuto asks. Round 2.

After that, we went to see the lions. "You're so fierce, I bet even lions will be too afraid to roar." Ikuto started. Round 3.

Round 4 was the worst. "If you eat more chocolates, you'll become like them." Amu pointed to the big, pink, fat pigs. And so, Round 4 starts.

Well, we're too tired to actually watch them fight with each other so we decided to take a little break and discuss…

"Don't worry! I have a back-up plan!" Yaya announced.

"And what would that be? I guess it's another failure…" Rima says, sighing.

"No! This time… we bring the two to the Ferris wheel where they have to sit together." a proud Yaya said.

The Ferris wheel in the zoo was for tourist to see the whole of the zoo. But the seat was only for two. Yep, Yaya is definitely a smart girl.

"I'll go call Ikuto. You go call Amu. We'll trick them in going alone!" I giggled and so did Yaya.

The others. Well, they shrugged and let us do the job.

**-BITE X KISS-**

"Huh? Ferris wheel?" Amu asks. I nod. "Well, come on, we want to look at the zoo properly and it is the last ride." I did my best puppy face.

"Please?"

She looked at me, then looked away. "It will not work like that on me."

**Really?**

**Yes! **She answered.

I just continued doing my puppy face. She looked at me, then gave a sigh. "Fine."

"Yippee! You're the best!" and so I dragged her to the Ferris wheel.

By now, Ikuto was there already. They were all grinning.

**Why is he here? **Amu asked me.

I didn't answer. I just dragged her till we reached the spot.

"So how many of you are going?" the person-in-charge asked.

"Two of them!" Yaya said, pushing Amu and Ikuto. They looked at her.

"What? They don't have space." Yaya shrugged. The two of them looked at the man and he nods. Amu and Ikuto looks at each other and immediately we see an electric static between the two of them.

"Why don't you guys go with him?" Amu asks. "Well, I'm afraid of heights." Utau says, making a scared face after looking up.

"I need to be next to her." Kukai says, turning to Rima.

"I'm dizzy." Rima replies, turning to Nagi.

"I've been on this ride before… many times." Nagi says, turning to Yaya.

"Yaya has diarrhea." Yaya holds her tummy, looking at Kairi.

"I need to study." Kairi holds a book, facing me.

"Err, I…"

What do I say? The gang looked at me.

"Erm… well, I don't want to go. You see… I don't have a reason. I just don't want to go."

Well, we were pretty silent.

"Oi, are you going or what?" someone asked from behind.

"Don't waste our time!" another person said. The others agreed.

"W-Well then, GOOO!" I pushed the two.

**You are so gonna get it, **both in unison. Then, they looked at each other.

**Shut up, you! **Amu said.

**Why should I? It's my mouth. **Ikuto replies.

**I mean, mind. **He corrects himself when we stared at him.

**Whatever, just get in. Or else…**

They gulped when they saw the look. The look was known as 'Suki's Cute Look'. And believe me, when they meant 'Cute', they're not talking about cuteness. They're talking about the scary look I give them when I smile after threatening.

Anyways, the two went in anyway.

**NORMAL POV**

Amu and Ikuto distanced themselves from each other. It was a couple seat, not the usual opposite ones.

Damn them, Ikuto thought. He took a little peep to see how Amu was reacting. She was fumbling with her fingers. Her face was slightly red. She too, took slight glances to look at him.

"Well…" the two started.

Then they went silent again.

"Ahem… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry." Ikuto starts. Amu looks at him.

"Really?" she asks, her spirits lifted a little.

"Yeah, but you know… you shouldn't have made a big fuss out of it."

Amu twitched. "What did you say?" she asks, softly.

"I mean, you didn't have to go all mad about being jealous. You could have just said so." Ikuto said, smirking.

SLAP!

Ikuto's face was red. Amu was close to tears.

"Idiot!" Amu yelled.

It was their turn to get down and Amu ran out. The rest tried to stop her but failed. Amu was too fast.

**SUKI POV**

"You have to be the biggest idiot of all." I said to my stupid cousin walking home. The red print was still there, only a little faded.

"Shut up, bitch." He says, touching his cheek.

SLAP!

"Don't you dare call me bitch, bastard!"

He touched his other cheek. A fresh mark laid there. He rubbed the spot.

"Ow." He muttered. Suddenly, he looked up. He looked around.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Amu. She's in danger!" he says, and quickly runs to another direction from where we are heading for.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell and follow him.

**NORMAL POV**

Amu ran to the garden, the first place they met. She sat on the grass, crying. The tears never stopped flowing.

"Stupid Ikuto! Stupid, stupid!" she said, wiping her tears away.

The lock vibrated suddenly. Amu gasped.

"Wha-What's wrong?"

"Hey, little girl. Why you crying? Did your prince hurt you?"

"Huh?" Amu looked up. A tall figure came over. He had dark hair and his eyes were red.

"What? Who are you?" Amu asks, standing up to move away.

"Me?" the figure chuckles, walking slowly to Amu.

"I'm just someone who you don't want to know."

Amu gulps. Yeah, she doesn't want to.

"Well then, you seem to be really sad. Why don't I," walks to Amu and pulls her closer to him.

"Make you a little happier than your prince charming? Hmm?" and slowly, he starts to kiss Amu's neck.

Amu tries pushing him away. "Let me go!"

The vampire just chuckled. "Why? Aren't you enjoying this?" he asks. Amu continues to push until her body suddenly went numb.

"H-huh?" she stopped pushing and the vampire chuckled. "You should have behaved. I wouldn't have done this you know." He says.

Amu's hands fall and her body was weak. The vampire was now licking her neck. She couldn't do anything but wait till he sucked her blood. Her voice wasn't working either.

"Now then, for the finishing touch." The vampire opens his mouth and flashes a set of sharp teeth. Amu closes her eyes, afraid. Her heart raced and she waits for him to end everything.

"Let her go!" a husky voice says.

Amu opens her eyes. "Ikuto?" she whispered.

Ikuto pushed the vampire and immediately, Amu falls on the ground.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" Suki asks, rushing to her side.

"I'm okay." Her voice, soft but slowly returning.

"Well, well, isn't this the prince they said a lot about?" the vampire asks, smirking.

"Glad to be known. But since you've heard about me, you should know that no one is allowed to touch my girl."

"Oh, really? That's a shame. She's a beauty." A smirk plastered on his face.

"She's taken, I'm sorry to say." Ikuto says, gritting his teeth.

Suki gasped. "Ikuto, look out!"

Ikuto understands and immediately moves aside.

"Well now, aren't you a real observer?" he asks Suki.

Suki grins. "They don't call me 'Suki The Special' for nothing."

The vampire stopped. "Wait, you're Suki? Suki Tsukiyomi?"

"Yep. That's my name!" Suki says.

"Oh, well, I've brought you a message from your father." He bows and gives her a paper.

"Eh…Eh?" Amu… lost.

"Amu, you okay?" Ikuto asks, holding her tightly. Amu shook her head.

"Haha! You should have seen your faces. Gosh, that was fun!" the vampire says.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asks, confused.

"My dad's new assistant." Suki answers for him.

"Yeah well, sorry if I scared you." He gave a hand to Amu.

"You did…" Amu mumbled, holding Ikuto closely around her.

Suki goes to the boy, who was around the age of 18 and looked at him.

"Name?" she asks.

"Tsubasa at your service, miss." He answers.

Suki slaps him. "Ow!" he cried.

"Wh-What was that for?" He asks. Suki smirked.

"Well, do you want to know why the old assistant left my dad?" Suki asks.

"Nope." The three of them answered.

"Because I made their life real bad. So are you sure you can handle it? If you can't you better give up now." Suki challenged Tsubasa.

"Eh? Me give up? I won't. Well, if you make my life hard, then I'll make yours hard too." A smirk.

"Heh? Is that so? Well then, since you're new, you can walk me home and I can tell you all about life in our house."

"No problem. Right this way." Tsubasa shows her a way.

"Oh, and by the way." Suki turns around and faces Amu and Ikuto.

"Ye-yeah?" they answer, a little afraid seeing Suki's strict expression.

"You two better get together, or else…" she takes her middle finger and makes it look as if it is cutting her neck.

"Wh-What's with the middle finger?" Ikuto asks.

No response. Just a noisy Suki telling Tsubasa to hurry up.

Then, the garden went silent. Only her and Ikuto, together.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto broke the silence. Amu nodded.

Amu laid her head on his chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks again.

"I thought… I thought I was going to die." Amu sobbed. Ikuto stroked her hair gently, comforting her.

"You won't die. I will protect you forever." Ikuto says, still stroking her hair.

"Really?" Amu asks. He nods, wiping her tears.

Ikuto pulls her chin up and slowly kisses her on the lips. Amu kisses back.

As the kiss broke, Amu hugged Ikuto tightly.

"Ne, Ikuto…"

"Yeah?"

"The truth is… I was jealous."

"Hmm?" Ikuto looks at her.

"I just… I didn't like it. Seeing you with other girls hurts. I hate it!" Amu admits.

Ikuto looks at her, then smirks.

"I knew it." He whispers.

"But… I got jealous because…"

"I know. Because you love me, right?" he asks, smiling.

Amu nods. "I love you too. And I will never let you go. I will not lose to any other men. I swear, you'll only belong to me."

Amu laughs. "That's so selfish!" but he doesn't laugh.

"I'm serious Amu. Doesn't matter if I'm selfish, but I want you to know… you'll always stay in my heart."

That really caught Amu. She blushed and then smiled. "Will you love me… forever?"

He doesn't answer at first. Just a smile. "For… eternity."

Amu smiles and kisses him. Under the full moon, Ikuto said his vow to love her for eternity.

"Say Ikuto…" Amu says, holding his hand while walking home.

"Hmm?"

"That Tsubasa guy seems nice."

Ikuto twitches. "Nice? He almost killed you!"

"Aw… but he was just joking! He wouldn't have even if you didn't come."

"So you're saying you don't want me to save you anymore?" he asks.

"I didn't say that. But he's so cute. You know, he licked my neck!" Amu points at her neck.

"All right! I've heard enough. The next time that annoying cousin of mine comes over with that bastard, I will so freaking kill him!"

"Aw, is my Ikuto jealous?" Amu teases.

"Me, jealous? Ha!" Ikuto looks away.

"Come on, admit that you're jealous!"

"No way!"

**SUKI'S HOME**

"Achoo!" Tsubasa sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Suki's father asks.

Tsubasa sniffs. "Nah, I'm fine."

"TSUBASA!" Suki calls him.

"Yeah?" he answers her.

"Pour me a glass of milk now! I want you to get up here in 5 minutes from now. Exceed by one minute and you'll get your punishment!"

"Okay!"

Suki, from her room pouts. "Dang, he's patient." She mutters angrily.

"You're really patient, Tsubasa. I wasn't wrong of picking you as my new assistant." Her dad says.

Tsubasa grins. "It's nothing really."

"Hurry up! I'm waiting!"

Tsubasa looks up and sees Suki standing by the rail of the staircase, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Coming." He answers and goes upstairs.

Suki takes the glass from him and drinks it. She looks at him.

"Not regretting yet?" she asks.

"Nope."

"Damn." She cursed.

"I know if I give up, it means you've won the challenge." Tsubasa smirks. Suki's eyes opened wide, then she too smirked.

"Well then, make sure you mean what you say."

"Of course I will." And so an electric static between them occurred.

Suki's dad looks at the two and chuckles. "The first time she's acting like that. Ah, I'm so proud of her."

**-BITE X KISS-**

**Suki : A long chapter and took me a long time to update! Gomen minna! So busy with school!**

**Ikuto : And loads of other stuff.**

**Amu : Like drooling over hot boys, looking for a right anime to watch… what else?**

**Desire : Laughing like a mad girl, daydreaming…**

**Suki : Anything else? –Death glare-**

**Amu, Ikuto, Desire : Gulp!**

**Desire : We-well, Suki-chan as big news for all you readers.**

**Suki : That's right… well, I'm gonna be away for two weeks. I'm going to LONDON!**

**Amu & Ikuto : We wanna go too!**

**Suki : Sorry, can't do. I'm only bringing Desire with me.**

**Desire : ^^**

**Suki : Also… I'm sorry for not updating for a real long time… again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but while typing it, I wasn't sure if you all will read it. Maybe you got so frustrated in waiting, you didn't wanna read anymore. :(**

**Amu : So please do support Suki-chan! She loves all of you!**

**Ikuto : As much as I hate to say, but yeah. You should. She looks like she's gonna cry now.**

**Amu : She sure has a weird character…**

**Ikuto : Yeah, in the story… and in reality… she freaks me out.**

**Suki : What did you say?**

**Ikuto and Amu : -sweat dropping- N-Never mind what we said! Just read and review ^^"**


	18. Omake 1

**Suki : Yo! I'm back again! **

**Ikuto : So soon?**

**Suki : Yep, this is to repay all the readers since I'll be away so I guess I should do another chapter.**

**Amu : Except this isn't a normal chapter.**

**Suki : Nope. It's an OMAKE!**

**Amu & Ikuto : Omake?**

**Suki : Omake means extra chapter. Don't you read mangas?**

**Amu & Ikuto : -stare-**

**Suki : Right, you are in a manga… anyways, thanks to the reviewers! Hehe, it seems I'm a really great hit in the story.**

**Ikuto : Syok sendiri… (syok sendiri means you're really… let's just say it's like you think you're so pretty but actually you're not. Something like that. The term is in malay :D)**

**Suki : Whatever. Anyway, this omake is about…**

**Amu : Oh my!**

**Ikuto : Seriously?**

**Suki : Yep, it's about…**

OMAKE 1 : Souko and Aruto, A Love Story!

She looked around. There were many people in the park today. She had heard there was something going on today. Like a music bazaar.

She just walked. As she got nearer, various types of melody could be heard. Loud, soft, fast and slow. Souko smiled as she continued walking.

It was her first time she actually came here. She had always been trapped at home. Her father, Kazuomi Hoshina did not allow her to come out. Especially during the night time. Since he wasn't around for a week, she bribed the servants to let her out.

Souko felt excited and nervous at the same time. She didn't want to just live at home and study, pretend that she's happy with her wealth and all. She too wanted to live like a normal girl.

She loved baking. It was her hobby. Before her mother passed away, the both of them always spent time in the kitchen baking. Her father too always spent time with them and they were a real happy family, until she died. After that, she was left alone at home and her father had rules. She quit school and was tutored at home.

Suddenly, she heard a melody. A beautiful melody, yet melancholic. Souko followed the sound and stopped when she saw a figure.

Tall and handsome he was, playing the violin for no one to listen. Souko stood there and listened.

"So beautiful…" she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes as the melody enchanted her.

Then, the melody stopped. Souko opens her eyes and saw that the stranger was now looking at her.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you in your playing but… your melody was just… melancholic and beautiful! You should let the whole world hear you play."

But the stranger ignored her. He put his violin into the case. Then he walked off.

"Wait!" Souko chased after him. He just continued to walk, leading her to an empty alley.

"Wh-Where are you going?" she asks, still following him. He suddenly stops.

"What are you doing, following me?" he asked, his voice husky but as beautiful as the melody he played.

"Well, I wanted to tell you how good you are! But why were you playing in an empty place where no one can hear you at all?" she asks.

He turns around and looks at her. His sapphire orbs gazed into her violet ones. ( I wasn't sure but I guess she is the exact image of Utau-chan)

"Why do you care? Why don't you be like the others? Ignore me…" he walks off. Souko still follows him.

Well, he got pretty annoyed and so he decided to fool her. He walked to the left but to Souko, she thought it was the right since there wasn't any left lane.

It was dark. She could hardly see anything. But there were footsteps from behind.

"Em, mister? Is that you?" Souko asked nervously. But as it came closer, she realized it was someone else.

"Hello there, beauty lady. Where you looking for me?" immediately, Souko sensed danger.

She quickly ran away with all her might but that dangerous person was so close to her. Souko tripped on a small rock.

"Haha! You can never run away from me! Prepare to be my bride!"

"What? What are you talking about?" a scared Souko who was now crying asked.

He doesn't answer. Instead he continues to laugh and flashed his teeth. This could only mean one thing.

"Vampire?" she asks herself. But vampires were fictional characters. Everyone knows that! But this was proof that he's a vampire.

Suddenly, she felt a strong wind blow.

The vampire who was holding her had fallen and released her.

It was him. The one who played the melody so beautifully. And now, he was here to save her.

"You're no gentleman are you? Hurting a weak girl." He shook his head.

The vampire said, "Well, well, if it isn't the prince. Who would have known? Who is she?"

"My future bride."

That made the vampire go pale. "Wh-What? She's yours?"

Suddenly, he started coughing. But Souko's savior barely touched him. What was going on?

Slowly, the vampire fell to the ground and his body was now lifeless.

"Wh-What?" Souko asks softly. The man too was a little weak and he almost fell.

"Are you alright?" he asks her. Souko nods. "Damn, if I have known, I wouldn't have led you there." He offers her a hand and she stands up.

His hand was big and warm. To her, it felt so protective.

**-BITE X KISS-**

"What's your name?" Souko asks. They sat at the empty bench, drinking juice from the vending machine nearby.

He takes a sip of his drink and doesn't answer her for a while. "Aruto."

"I'm Souko. Nice to meet you." Souko smiled but he doesn't smile back.

"It isn't nice to meet me." Aruto says. Souko frowns. "But why? You're nice!"

"I'm dangerous." He replies after taking another sip. "I'm just like what you saw just now. I'm wild, violent… I can hurt anyone who's close to me."

Souko looks at him for awhile, then she shakes her head. "I don't see you that way."

Aruto looks at her. "Are you sure?" she nods and smiles. Suddenly, he grabs her.

"Huh?" Souko asked as he grabbed her tightly. He pulls her chin up and kisses her hard.

Expecting her to push away, Aruto was pretty shocked when she kissed him back.

The first word she said after they broke the kiss was, "That was my first."

He smirks. "Really?" he slowly kissed her again, his lips trailing down from hers and stops when he reached her neck.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asks. She shook her head. "I'm about to bite you, are you sure?" he asks, kissing her neck slowly.

"Go on." She answers. And so, she becomes his bride after the first drop of her blood enters his mouth.

**-BITE X KISS-**

She now learned about the legend of becoming the bride of a vampire after he has sucked her blood. And she accepts it.

They saw each other a lot. Him going to her house at night. He stood by the balcony, waiting for her to open the window, watching her sleep, leaving after he was sure she was really asleep.

Slowly, Souko learned to love him. Every night, she got excited waiting for him. And when he came, her heart raced so quickly she was certain he could hear it.

The night they confessed, they gave everything they had to each other, was a full moon.

She opened the window and let him in.

"I missed you!" she says, hugging him tightly. He hugs her back. "Me too. I couldn't wait for nightfall."

Souko smiled. Then they sat on her bed. "I need to tell you something." Aruto starts.

"Ever since meeting you, I've changed a lot. I know its all because of you." He kisses her briefly and slowly nibbled on her ear.

"Aruto." She moaned.

"You're different than the other girls. They're pretentious but you. You're beautiful, sweet, gentle, honest…" he continued and slowly trailed down her neck. Slowly licking, kissing it. Souko continues to moan his name softly.

"I love you." He says, slowly lifting his head up and kisses her. She kisses back.

"I love you too." She says, pulling him for another kiss.

Slowly, Aruto lays her on her bed and looking in her eyes for approval. She nods and that night itself they knew, they were for each other.

**-BITE X KISS-**

"NO! I do not want to marry him!" Souko yelled at her father.

"You must! Please Souko! Understand why father wants you to marry him." Her father says.

"I understand well. I will not marry him just because he is your business partner! Never!" Souko yells angrily.

"Please, Souko! Just this once! Please?" her father begged.

"No father! NO! I will not!"

"I already have someone I love! I'm sorry but I cannot fulfill your wish." She says, walking to her room.

She slams the door shut and cries. Aruto left her last night.

"I'm sorry Souko. This is for the best." He said.

"But why? Aruto! Why? Don't you love me?" she asks, crying.

"I do. But if you be with me, I cannot make you happy."

"I'm happy when I'm with you!"

But he goes out. Turning back for one last look, he says, "I'm sorry Souko. You know I love you. But please, understand. You'll be happier with a human." Then he goes.

"No! Aruto! No! Don't go! Please!" she cries.

The door opens. Her father stood there. "Souko?"

She looks at him, then thinks about it. "Okay. I'll marry him." with tears flowing down.

**-BITE X KISS-**

On the day of her wedding, Souko was beautiful. The white gown was lacy at the bottom. But the groom was a fat, old and perverted man.

Souko did not smile. Even when everyone congratulated her, she nodded quietly.

"Aruto." She says to herself, looking at herself in the mirror.

I love you, she remembered him telling her that.

Tears were near but she couldn't cry today. She had to face it. Aruto had left her, and her fate was to marry the old man.

At the aisle, the man had a perverted smile on his face as he waited for his soon-to-be wife.

"Will you, Hoshina Souko, take this man as your loving husband…."

It took Souko a while to answer. "I…"

"Will not marry him."

Everyone turned around and gasped. It was Aruto. He was panting, his eyes locked on Souko's.

"Aruto!" Souko said his name and smiled.

He walked slowly to her. "She will not marry him. She will only marry me, because…"

"We love each other." he says, lifting her hands up and kissing her.

Tears flowed out from Souko's eyes. She was happy. He was back, finally back with her.

"Wait a minute! You can't do this! We had an agreement!" the fat man yelled.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I will have to cancel it." Says a man.

Souko's father hold the paper and tore it. The old man gasped.

"Hoshina! You will regret!"

Souko's father smiled, and shook his head. "I'm sorry… but I will regret if my daughter will not live happily with you."

"Father…" Souko hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, father!" she said in between sobs, smiling.

Her father hugged her back. "I promised your mother to make you happy. Now that I know, there's someone who would watch over you, I'm relieved." He looks at Aruto.

"I trust you with my daughter." He says, giving the hand of his beautiful daughter to her lover.

"You have my word. I will make her happy, I promise." He says, and he looks at Souko. She smiles.

**-BITE X KISS-**

Souko smiled as she remembered the past. Her hand was on Aruto's.

"That was… beautiful." Amu said.

Ikuto just shrugged. "That's the 100th time I heard that story."

Aruto chuckles.

"I never knew Oji-san was an old romantic…" Suki said.

"Gah! Wait, when did you arrive?" Amu jumped when she saw Suki.

"Well, I was here when you were too absorbed with the story." Suki flashes a smile.

"Miss Suki, you're suppose to be in art class right now…" Tsubasa says, persuading her to leave.

"Shut up!" she slaps him and receives and 'Ow…'

"So… what about your love story?" Suki asks Amu and Ikuto.

"Eh, eh? Erm, you all know about it already…" Amu blushes, and looks at Ikuto, who had a smirk.

"I don't." Tsubasa says, playfully ruffling his hair.

Amu gulped. "Come on! Tell us!" Souko urged.

"We-Well… it all happened on that evening…" and so the story continues.

**-BITE X KISS-**

**Suki : I thought that was beautifully written… although, I'm known as syok sendiri (refer to the top if you forgot what it meant).**

**Ikuto : Yeah, whatever.**

**Amu : Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Suki : YO! YO! YO! I'm back!**

**Amu : You were back a month ago.**

**Ikuto : And you left all your readers wondering where the hell you are.**

**Suki : Okay, okay, sorry, my bad. But still… I came back from London, 2 weeks later, exams then I came back. Once again, forgive me for the delay! Oh, and I see you all liked the omake. So I promise more.**

**Amu : Yay!**

**Suki : You see Ikuto! You should be more like her!**

**Ikuto : Whatever, just get on with the story.**

Chapter 18: Enough

He walks in the rain. His clothes were all drenched but it didn't matter. Everyone was walking, not noticing a teen walking in the rain without an umbrella. They seem to have their own business.

His heart was broken, and he hadn't understood why… until a few hours ago when the pink haired girl said :

"You're in love with her."

He wasn't sure if that was his feelings. But it seemed to be the only right answer. He was in love.

Flashbacks seem to come back to him about the morning incident…

**FLASHBACK**

Smiling, Violet skipped her way to the kitchen.

"Ohayo!" she greeted the maids.

"Good morning, Violet-sama. You seem to be in a good mood today."

Violet nods. She gripped the phone tighter around her hands. Walking faster to the room, smiling happily.

"Ohayo, Ken-kun!" she greeted him happily. He looks up from the paper. "Yo."

Violet pouted. "Ken-kun, so cruel."

He finally puts the paper down and nods. "What is it?" he asks, looking at her. Her smile widens and she finally says,

"I'm going a date today!"

Ken dropped the papers and stared at her..

"What? A date?" he asks. She nods, smiling happily.

"It's a senior. He's really nice to me and he asked me out just now." She smiles, walking sitting on his bed, next to him.

There was a feeling inside him. It was all mixed. First, there was anger, then sadness, then… jealousy? Was he feeling jealous?

"Why did you have to tell me?" he asks, his voice surprisingly cold. Violet didn't notice the difference.

"To ask permission from you. In case you wouldn't allow me to go out or anything…" she stops as he was looking away from her. She could see that he was… angry? Or was it something else?

"Ken-kun, are you…?" she yelps as he drags her and pushes her on his bed. He was now on top of her.

"Ke-Ken-kun?" she looks at him, shocked. His eyes were wild. They slowly became red and made Violet really scared.

He kissed her hard and she tries to push him away but fail as he was too strong. He pins her hands up and lifts her chin.

"Why should you ask permission? Who do you think you are to me?" he asks, licking her neck. She shudders at that. Tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks.

"Ken-kun, please, don't…" her voice made him stop and slowly he realized what he had done. He gets up and looks away from her.

"Go. You don't need to ask me anything. It's your freedom anyway." His voice was cold, now Violet can tell. The tears never stopped flowing.

"Ken-kun…" he could tell she was afraid. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He could hear him open the door, and he wanted to hold her tight and say that it was all okay. But he couldn't. He was a monster.

Violet takes one more look at him. His fists were curled together. It was suppose to be a peaceful Sunday. And he had to go and spoil it.

Violet ran out of the house to the Hinamori's residence. She called up to make sure Amu was in but her mum said that she was over at Ikuto's. So, Violet ran to the Tsukiyomi's.

Amu and Ikuto were holding hands, lying on the grass, staring at the blue sky filled with white, fluffy clouds when Souko went to the garden to say they have guests.

Amu sat up and when she saw Violet crying, she rushed to her side.

"Violet-chan? Are you alright?" Amu asks, her arms around Violet's. Violet hugs Amu tightly. Ikuto then comes by their side.

"What's wrong?" he asks. She looks at him and open her mouth but words didn't come out. Instead, she just continued crying.

Amu and Ikuto brought Violet into the house. They served tea and she calmed down a little.

"Feel better?" Amu asks. Violet nods. "Thank you." It came out as a whisper.

"This tea is very soothing isn't it?" Souko asks. Violet nods again. "So… can you tell us now?" Souko asks again. Violet looks up.

"K-Ken-kun almost bit me." she says softly. She was trying to defend him but at the same time, feeling afraid. Tears start flowing again.

Souko gives her a tissue and she wipes off her tears.

"What did he do?" Ikuto asks, angrily. Amu had to put her hand on his just to calm him down.

"I… I'm sure he didn't mean to! I'm sure it was an accident. Maybe he hasn't fed himself for a very long time and…"

"Violet! Enough is enough! Do you know what would happen if he bit you?" Amu asks. Violet nods.

"That's it! I'm going to tell him off! Who does he think he is?" Ikuto stands up but Violet blocks his way.

"No! Don't! Please don't!" she starts crying again.

"Don't hurt him, please! Don't hurt him! I…" Violet bites her lips. Amu's eyes widens.

"Violet! Don't tell me you're in love with him!" Amu looks at him. Violet just nods.

Ikuto sits back down, rubbing his temples. "This is… Insane." He looks at Violet. "You're just like my sister. You know that?" he asks.

Violet nods. Then she smiles. "You all always say that."

"But it's true." Souko comes closer to her. Aruto looks up and nods. "You're just like our little Airin."

Violet blushes. Suddenly, something vibrates in Amu's pocket. She picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Violet's with you isn't she?" Ken's hoarse voice answers.

Amu immediately shuts the phone. Her cheeks burn slightly.

"Who was that?" Ikuto asks, hand on hers. She looks at him. "Err…" she was fidgeting.

"I got the wrong number. Oh, excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." She stands up and quickly leaves the room. Then, instead of turning left to the bathroom, she ran up the stairs. Lock Ikuto's door and sigh. The phone vibrates in her hand.

"What do you want?" she asks as she picks it up.

"I want to talk to you." Ken replies.

"I want to know what you did to Violet-chan!" Amu yells. Then she calms down, afraid Ikuto could hear her. This is stupid, she thought. It wasn't like she was cheating on Ikuto. She shouldn't be scared.

Not unless she wanted him to go all mad and break up with her.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong. But there's something I need to ask you." He says.

"Eh? What is it?" she asks. He was asking for help?

"Can I meet you?"

"Unless I want to die and get bitten by you."

He sighs. "Okay, I promise I won't do that. Now, can I meet you?" he asked again. Amu thought about it.

"Okay." She said reluctantly. After arranging the venue, she clicked the phone shut and opened the door. As she was about to leave, she saw her boyfriend leaning against the wall. She felt her cheeks burn.

"I-Ikuto!" she exclaims in surprise. He had his arms folded and she could feel the heat in her cheeks. He sighs. "You can go." She was just about to smile but he raised his hand.

"But I'm coming with you." She bites her lips, then nods. "But promise you don't do anything stupid?" she asks. He nods and they hold hands going downstairs.

**-BITE X KISS-**

The two of them waited by the park. Ikuto licked on his ice cream. Amu nervously glance around looking for Ken. Finally, she spotted him.

If you look on his good side, Ken sure was good looking. Very sexy, stylish…

But he was bad, Amu reminded herself. Besides, she already had her own Ikuto. She hugged him and he smiled.

"So, what's up?" Ken asks as he reaches the bench. Amu looks at him. "Wasn't it you who needed help?"

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Ikuto." he smirked and Ikuto just looked away, trying to hide anger.

"I told you that you can trust me. Why did you bring your boyfriend along?" he asks. She gave him the it-wasn't-me-he-wanted-to-come-along-but-I-know-why-so-if-you-touch-me-you-better-be-careful look.

"Well, I guess its alright." He shrugged.

"Okay, stop pretending. Now, what is that you want?" Ikuto asked in an annoyed tone. Amu put her hand on his.

The smirk on Ken's face falls and he looks up. Amu and Ikuto was shocked to see that Ken had a sorry face on.

"I just don't understand. Violet… she…"

"This is about Violet?" Amu looks at him and he nods.

"I know I was wrong. But… I don't know. I just couldn't stop myself." He says.

"There was some feeling inside me when she told me she was going on a date. I got pretty jealous and…"

"Hold it!" Amu looks at him with wide eyes. "Jealous? Why the hell were you jealous?"

"That just doesn't sound like you." Ikuto says. Ken shrugs.

"I don't know. And I got all mad and I attacked her."

Amu thought about it. Although she knew the answer, she was hesitant to say it.

"You're in love with her."

The two boys look at her. She gave Ken the serious look. "You must be. There isn't any other answer for it. Maybe there is but that just seems to be the most obvious one."

Ken doesn't give any reply.

Suddenly, there was thunder. "Must be rain. Come on, let's go home." Ikuto tells Amu. Then he looks at Ken. "If you want, I could give you a ride, but only this once." Ken shakes his head.

Before leaving, Amu turns around and tells Ken. "You may love her, but if you dare to hurt her, I won't forgive you." She glares at him then follows Ikuto, leaving Ken in the rain.

Love? He doesn't even understand what love was. He did once, but not until she left. And suddenly, she appears in front of him again.

He was walking alone along the streets. No umbrella, just clothes which were now drenched with rain water.

Violet, on the other hand was looking around for him. Her light blue umbrella protected her from the rain. "Where could he be?" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she bumps into someone and falls to the ground. "Ouch, I'm sorry, I didn't…" she looks up and sees Ken, eyes wide. He gives her his hand and she stands up.

"Ken-kun!" she smiles happily. "I finally found you!" she says. "Come under my umbrella, or you'll get sick." She says. He laughs, for the first time of the day. "Vampires never get sick, silly."

"Oh. But still. You're wet all over." She says.

"I'm sorry." Ken blurts out. Violet looks up. "Huh? Ken-kun?"

"I'm sorry about this morning. I never mean to do it… I just…"

"I know, Ken-kun." She smiles. She touches his hand. "I love you, Ken-kun. The person I loved is you."

Ken looks at her. He touches her face. "You shouldn't. I'm a monster. You'll hurt yourself if you fall for me." he says. But deep down, he was happy. A feeling he had never felt for a very long time.

_Me too. I do want to love you too, but I can't. I really can't._

Violet shook her head. "It doesn't really matter. It won't change anything." She pulls him closer to her and kisses him.

Ken was shocked by that but he gave in. He let her kiss him for as long as she wanted. The umbrella fell from her hand and a few people were looking at them but they didn't really notice.

After she lets go, she smiles.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do the same to you." He pushes her hair that was blocking her face to the back.

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'll still love you, and I'm happy just being with you." She smiles. That smile brought happiness to Ken, and he didn't want that smile to waver away from his heart.

Violet picks the umbrella and then puts it between the both of them. "Let's go home, Ken-kun. You'll fall sick if you keep standing here."

But when she said that, she gave a light sneeze. He chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't. You're the one who will be sick." And they walk home together, laughing and talking happily.

**-BITE X KISS-**

Amu looks outside the window. Ikuto laid on his bed then smiled when she looked at him.

"I wonder how Violet's doing." She said. He smiled and went closer to her. "I'm sure she's fine." he kisses her lightly. Then, she laid by his side and smiled.

"I love you so much, Ikuto." she says. He chuckles. "I know that. I love you too."

He kisses her hard but to her it was tender and nice. As they let go, they smiled at each other.

"And we'll belong together." he says.

"Forever." She agrees and goes closer for another kiss.

**Suki : Well, that's it for now. See you soon for another chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Broken

Amu looked outside. She swore, she heard something just now. Then she shook it off and then continued with her studies. Exams were coming soon and she wished Ikuto was here with her.

The thought of Ikuto distracted her from the studying for awhile. It was a Friday night and the wind was surprisingly cold. She rested her head on her desk and yawned. She was tired and all.

Suddenly, she heard something again. She looked outside and this time, following her instincts, she went to the balcony to check what she heard.

Nothing. There was nothing at all. The night was quiet, dark and cold. There is no way anyone would want to walk around in this weather, she thought to herself.

She turned of the lights as it was late. The clock struck 12 and she lied down on the bed.

"But I know I heard something." She said to herself.

As she slowly dozes off, the lock necklace on the table vibrates, sensing danger. But Amu was fast asleep and barely heard a single thing. She was already dreaming about Ikuto.

**-BITE X KISS-**

Amu woke up, and lets out a yawn. She turns to her right and almost falls out from her bed.

Ikuto was smiling, leaning against her bedroom wall.

"I-Ikuto! What are you doing here?" she asks him. He goes close to her and kisses her.

"I missed you." He says. She blushes and smiles. "That's sweet." she says. Then she remembered her parents.

"Wait! How the hell did you get here? Do my parents know?"

Before he managed to answer, her mother had opened the door and let out a loud "Good morning, Amu-chan!"

Her father too came in, "Good morning, Amu-chan! You should have come for an early morning walk with me. You know, I saw lots of pretty sparrows and they reminded me of you and…"

He stopped when he saw Ikuto smiling and raising one hand up. "Hi."

Amu's father pointed a finger at Ikuto. "You! What are you doing in my little sparrow's bedroom?"

His wife went over to him. "Aw, honey, don't be like that. I let him in. Besides, they're together!" Amu's mother clasped her hands together. "Oh, a daughter in love. Isn't that nice?"

Amu's dad was frozen when his wife said that.

"No! My little sparrow has just left her nest!" And he broke down sobbing. Amu twitched and looked at Ikuto. He shrugs and just gives her a smile.

"Let's go on a date." He says. She smiles and nods.

On the table, the lock vibrated. But due to the commotion and all, the barely heard a single thing.

**-BITE X KISS-**

**AMU POV  
**

I've been getting the same feeling. Since last night, I didn't feel good. My heart was thumping quickly. I feel as though someone is watching.

But that feeling is slightly lesser since Ikuto's with me now. I feel safe and all. I hug him tighter. He looks at me.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded and give a reassuring smile. He smiles back and we continue to walk.

We were in the park where we first met. This place sure brought lots of memories. My hands touch the lock.

_If you take this off, memories of me will disappear._

I remember Ikuto telling me that. I do not want that to happen. I love Ikuto, really, really love him. **  
**

**I love you too. ** I heard him say. I blushed.

"Hey, I was wondering… if we never met, then, what kind of girl would you have chosen?" I look at him and he gives me a look.

"What's with the sudden question?" he asks. I just shrug.

He thought about it first. Then he smirked.

"Well, I would have chosen someone with big breast, cute choices for lingerie, had nice soft lips and skilled in…"

"Oh, shut up pervert!" I cover my ears tightly. He laughs then lifts my chin up.

"I would have chosen you. Even if we hadn't met that time, even if we met later, I would still pick you." He leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Because you're my one and only Amu."

I was touched. I hugged him tightly and smiled. He had to be the best person in the world.

"I love you so much." I said it for the millionth time. And it didn't matter to him. I felt him kiss me gently on the forehead and said. "I know that."

Meanwhile…

**NORMAL POV**

The dark haired teen just watched from afar. His fist curled into a ball when he saw the blue haired boy. The one who stole his beloved's heart and never returned it.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You will pay for what you did." He smirked.

**-Bite X Kiss-**

Amu let out a loud yawn and stretched her arms. Ikuto laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry I woke you up so early in the morning." He whispered gently. She shook her head.

"Nah, it was worth it." She smiled.

Suddenly, the lock vibrated. "Huh?" Amu looked down. It was sparkling, as though something was about to happen.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asks. Amu shakes her head.

"I-It's nothing. Erm… do you mind getting me some snacks? I'm sort of hungry."

"Oh, I guess I forgot to feed you. Alright then, wait here." He kissed her and left her alone. She smiled and waved but slowly, that smile wavered away. Her heart was thumping real quickly, and the lock was vibrating vigorously.

"What's going on?" she thought to herself. Her heart told her to ignore the feeling and wait for Ikuto but her instincts said to go find out what's happening. She decided to follow her instincts.

She stood up and went where her instincts led her too. When Ikuto came back, the bench was now empty.

"Amu?"

**-BITE X KISS-**

She stopped when she entered a dark place with lots of trees. She had never been to this place before, even though it was part of the park.

"What is this place?" she asked herself.

"Welcome." A husky voice said. She turned around and noticed a boy with jet black her and brown eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked him, scared. Her heart thumped so quickly she thought it was going to explode.

This boy had a smirk on his face. "You're Hinamori Amu aren't you? Tsukiyomi's girlfriend."

"Ho-How do you know my name? And what is your connection between Ikuto?" she asked, her hands reaching for the gun in her bag.

"Aw, he never did tell you, did he? What a shame. Well then, let me tell you something." Suddenly, in a flash he was already next to her. She yelped as he hit her hand from taking her gun. The bag flew away from her.

"Your boyfriend stole my sister's heart and broke it into pieces." He lifted her chin hardly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked, heart racing even faster and faster. His hands were now on the lock.

"Don't! Don't touch that!" she yelled, struggling to push him away. But like every other vampire, he was strong.

"Oh? Why not? It looks interesting." He smirked and his fingers entangle around the chain. Amu was closed to tears.

"What happens if I take it out?" he asks in her ear, pretending to pull it out. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

I don't want to forget! I don't want to forget anything. I don't want to forget about Violet-chan! I don't want to forget Nikaidou! I don't want to forget Ikuto the most! Please!

But she couldn't yell all of that. She was falling, her body was shaking, and this mysterious person. Who is he?

"He took the heart of my beloved, so I will take the heart of his." he pulls the chain out and Amu shouts. Her head was spinning, everything all turning around. She fell on the wet grass and slowly, everything stopped moving to her.

The boy clutched the lock so tightly. He smirked. "Well, I've gotten what I wanted." Then he looks down at the sleeping Amu.

"As for you, your memory will all be gone. You will never remember Tsukiyomi ever again."

**AMU POV**

Everything around me is disappearing. My head hurts. What's going on?

Suddenly, I see an image of blue hair. But, I don't know who he is. Then slowly, he fades away. My head is now empty. That blue hair, whose hair is that?

But right now, I don't care. All I want to do is sleep and then wake up the next morning feeling relaxed and all.

**NORMAL POV**

"So, she's home already?" Ikuto gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes, well, I was away just now but when I came home, she was fast asleep." Amu's mother replied.

"Well, thank you. Tell her I called her."

"I will. Goodnight, Ikuto-san."

As Ikuto puts the phone down, he felt more relaxed. "Silly Amu, she should have told me that you were going home."

MEANWHILE

The dark haired boy entered the living room. A girl with blonde hair was playing the piano. She smiled while playing. That made him smile too.

The girl looks up and gives him a grin. "Kazu-chan! You're back!" she hugs him tightly.

He kisses her gently. "Ah, I'm home." He says, patting her head gently.

"Where were you?" she asks him with big brown eyes. He smiled.

"I had some business to do. But now that I'm back, you don't have to worry anymore, okay?" he said.

She nodded and smiled happily. He lifted her chin up and kissed her.

"I love you, Karin." He whispered.

But she couldn't. She couldn't love him back because her heart was forever broken and without it, she cannot love anyone anymore. And it was all his fault. Tsukiyomi Ikuto's fault.

Then he smirked. He had already gotten his revenge, so he can watch as Ikuto's heart breaks this time.

"Karin. Why don't we go to bed?" he asks. Karin nods.

In the room, she laid on his chest and said, "I'm grateful to have you as my brother." He smiled. "I know that." And closed his eyes.

**Suki – Sorry, I couldn't do the first intro part. Super busy! But please review kay!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Refresh

Amu went downstairs. Her head hurt like crazy and she forgot whatever happened yesterday. She greeted her parents and sister as she joined them at the table for breakfast.

"Morning, honey." Her mom smiled. She smiled back and sipped on her cup of tea.

"So… err, what did I do last night?" Amu asks. The three others blinked their eyes. "You went out, honey."

"Really?" Amu asks again, trying to recall getting out of the house.

"By the way, Ikuto-kun called by yesterday to check on you." Her mother said. Her dad choked on his tea.

"Ikuto?" Amu looked at her mom in confusion. "Who's that?"

Her dad's eyes sparkled. "That's the way! My daughter doesn't need any boys to make her happy, right?"

"Who is he?" Amu asked again, ignoring her dad. Before her mom managed to answer, the phone rang.

Her mom stood up and ran to pick the phone. Amu looked at the time. She wasn't going to waste time waiting for an answer. She stood up and went out.

"I'm leaving!"

**-BITE X KISS-**

Amu entered her class. She smiled when she saw Rima, Utau and Yaya talking together. She went over to join them.

"Hey guys!" she smiled. They smiled when they saw her.

"Hi Amu! So, how was your date yesterday?" Yaya asked cheekily. Amu blinked in confusion. "Huh, a date?"

The three of them stared at her. "You know, with Tsukiyomi." Rima said. Amu remained being blur.

"What the hell are you…"

Before Amu managed to finish her sentence, her classmate yelled, "Everyone, sensei is coming! Quick, go back to your places!"

Everybody rushed to their seats and pretended to be reading their books.

The door opened and a blue haired boy sat next to Amu. Amu didn't know there was a new student. The boy smiled at her and mouthed, "Hey beautiful."

Amu blushed. Who the hell was this guy? She thought to herself. Amu immediately turned her face away from him.

That wasn't Amu's usual reaction, Ikuto thought. Usually she'd be smiling at him when he called her that.

"Well everyone, take out your books now and turn to page 52…" Nikaidou told the class.

"Wait, isn't he gonna introduce himself or something?" Amu asked Rima. Rima stared in confusion.

"Amu, are you okay today?" Rima asked, her hand flying to Amu's forehead. Amu pushed the hand away gently.

"Yes, I'm fine." Amu said. "But that teacher is new, isn't he? And that guy sitting next to me is new too, right?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Amu? He's your boyfriend!" Rima yelled loudly, causing the whole class to turn and look at her.

"Oops…"

"Mashiro-san, if you don't mind, please be seated and concentrate on what I'm teaching?" Nikaidou looked at her with a smile.

"O…Okay, sorry…" Rima sat down and blushed. The whole class stifled a giggle.

"Now, let's continue…"

Amu looked at Ikuto with the corner of her eye.

"Who is he? Well, he's kinda hot…" Amu studied him. Midnight blue hair, sapphire eyes, tall, sexy…

**I know you love all that about me, **a husky voice replied.

"E…EH? GHOST!" Amu looked around her, searching for the person who said that. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Are you alright, Amu?" Ikuto asks.

"H-How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" Amu asks.

Silence.

"Amu? Are you okay?" Ikuto looked at her, confused. "It's not April Fools, what sort of trick are you playing?"

"What do you mean by trick? I have no idea what you're talking about! Aren't you some new student?"

Silence… this time longer.

"What the…"

"Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san, please have your seats. Solve your relationship problems after class." Nikaidou gave a smile which said 'If you don't sit down now, I will kill the both of you."

"O-Okay!" they immediately sit down and looked at each other.

"Who is he?" Amu asked herself.

**Amu, what the hell are you talking about? It's me, Ikuto!**

**What? How the hell do you do that?**

**It's mind contact, remember?**

**No, I don't remember anything about you. So stop talking to me.**

Ikuto stared at her in disbelief. Is this really Amu?

**-BITE X KISS-**

**LUNCH BREAK**

Amu was confused. That Ikuto guy was weird. He was a new student but he knew everything about her? What the hell?

Lost in thoughts, Amu accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Amu apologized and offered her hand to pick up the junior.

"It's okay, Amu-senpai." Violet smiled.

Amu looked in confusion. "You know my name?"

Violet blinked. "Of course I do, Amu-senpai."

"Who are you?" Amu asked. Before Violet replied, Ikuto came over.

"Amu! We need to talk!" Ikuto grabbed her arm.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai!" Violet greeted.

"Yo! Now, Amu, come with me." And with that, he pulled Amu's arm but she hesitated.

"Le-Let me go, idiot!" Amu tried to release herself. Ikuto's grip on her tightened.

"What's going on here?" Ken came and looked at the two fighting.

Ikuto glared at him. He released Amu and pushed Ken against the wall.

"You! What did you do to Amu?" Ikuto angrily said. Ken tried to push him away.

"Hey, let go! What do you mean by what did I do?" Ken said.

Amu got really afraid and ran away from the argument. Violet chased after her.

"Amu-senpai! Wait!" Violet ran as fast as she could to catch up. Amu ran out of school.

"W-What's going on? Why are they fighting? Is it because of me?" Amu asked herself. Then she stopped when she found herself lost in an empty and dark corridor.

"Shit, I'm lost." Amu cursed. She turned behind and there were two paths.

Amu bit her lip. "One of it is the way to get out but which one?"

She decided to use the left path. If she was wrong, she would turn back and use the right path. And so she walked.

At first, she felt like there was nothing. It was a safe lane, but somehow Amu's heart thumped quickly after the tenth step.

Suddenly, she felt a breath on her neck. A very warm one. Goosebumps started rising all over her whole body.

Her breath was stuck in her throat. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist.

Amu gasped. She didn't know who was doing it. That person started licking her neck, kissing it, and traced with their fingers and finally stopped.

"Ah, I spot a delicious vein." The person, whose voice sounded husky, said softly, almost like a whisper. Amu tried to release herself but the man was holding her so tightly.

"I see why the prince likes you," he said into her ears. Somehow, those words repeated in her ears and her mind felt as though that phrase was familiar.

"_No wonder the prince wants you…" _a memory. It was a memory. But when she tried to recover the memory, suddenly her head started throbbing. She fell on the ground automatically and left the vampire shocked.

"What the…" he looked at Amu, who was on the ground, hands on her head.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Amu yelled in pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Flashes ran through her mind. A woman grabbing her, telling her that her blood was very nice smelling, almost biting her…. everything was so quick she got confused and slowly laid on the ground unconscious.

**-Bite X Kiss-**

Amu opened her eyes immediately. She had a nightmare. She was almost beaten my a… what? She forgot… and suddenly her head started throbbing again.

"Hold it! Stop thinking about things!" a girl's voice stopped her. Amu looked up to find a shoulder length black haired girl. Her eyes were also black. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

She's familiar though, a voice in Amu's mind said.

"Who are you?" Amu asks. The girl looks at her then smiles. She sat next to Amu on the bed.

"You don't remember me?" she asks. Amu tried to remember but her head hurt. The girl had to stop Amu from thinking.

"Okay, never mind. Well then, I guess I'll have to introduce myself again like how I did on the first day." she gave a wide grin.

"I'm Suki Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you!" Suki smiles and puts her hand out. (LOL! I used the same phrase as I did on the first appearance XD)

"Tsukiyomi? You're related to that perverted guy?" Amu asks.

"I heard that." Ikuto entered the room and smirked. Amu blushed. Somehow, her heart thumped when she saw him.

Another guy entered with a tray in his hand. The tray was filled with snacks-chocolates, cookies, ice-cream, etc. etc.- and drinks. There was also a glass of water.

"Well, this is for you." He hands Amu the glass, then turns and glares at Suki angrily. "And these, are for you, oh beautiful Suki-sama!"

Suki blushed, then hit him on the head. "Shut up, idiot!"

Ikuto sat on the other side of Amu and looked at her. He cupped her chin and brought her closer to him.

"Amu, please… tell me you know who I am." He whispered. Amu looked at him, and once again images started flashing in her mind very quickly.

"Ow!" Amu yelled in pain. Suki slapped Ikuto. "Ouch!"

"Don't force her, idiot!" then she touched Amu's face. "It's alright… take it easy. So… do you remember anything? Just tell me, don't refer with your brain."

Amu shook her head. "The last thing I remember is… a guy captured me and… that's all I remember."

Suki nodded her head. "Is that so?" then she stood up and dragged Tsubasa by the ear.

"Hey, ow! Suki, let go, that hurts!"

(I never did made a character profile for Tsubasa right? So here goes.)

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME : TSUBASA DAIMOTO**

**AGE : 18**

**D.O.B : AUGUST 28**

**FAVE : CUTE GIRLS, CHALLENGES**

**CRUSH : NO ONE YET IN PARTICULAR BUT SOON THERE WILL BE SOMEONE**

**SECRET : HE HAS A WEAKNESS FOR YOUNGER GIRLS**

Suki turns back to Ikuto. "Talk to her. And do not force her. I'll be outside the door." And Suki closes the door with Tsubasa's ear. (LOL)

Amu's chin was still in Ikuto's hands. She blushed.

He sighed. "Amu… you really don't know me?"

Amu nodded. "For the millionth time."

Ikuto wasn't satisfied. He pulled Amu closer to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Amu was shocked but she didn't pull away.

Images were in her head again, but this time, it was slow. There was a small girl, with pink hair tied to ponytails. That was her. And there was another person. He had midnight blue hair, same age as her but was very mature looking and handsome. That was him. The guy who was kissing her now.

Amu closed her eyes. She pulled him for a deeper kiss and doesn't feel like letting go.

When they finally let go, Amu looked at Ikuto. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Ikuto, your lover. You're my future wife."

"Your what?" Amu moved away, shocked.

Ikuto chuckled at the expression on her face. "Relax." Ikuto pulled her closer again and looked into her eyes.

"I promise to recover your memory again. I promise to be patient." He whispered, making Amu blush.

He kissed her one more time and again, another image. Ikuto, with bloody red eyes and sucked on her blood.

Amu opened her eyes and pushed him aside. "You! You're a…"

"I'm a what?"

"You're a vampire." Amu said softly. Ikuto looked at her in surprise. "You remember?"

"I… You…"

Ikuto pulled her again. "I'm not dangerous. I won't harm you, I promise. Instead, I will protect you." Amu didn't believe him.

"You can ask the others if you don't believe me. But I swear, the last thing I ever want is for you to get hurt. And if that happens, I will get my revenge on that person who dares to harm you."

Amu blushed. He sounded like he was telling the truth.

"You're not lying?" Amu asks. He shook his head.

"So…" she gulped. "The guy who attacked me just now… he…"

"He's a vampire too, but don't worry. He won't be here to bug you anymore."

"Really?" Amu looks at him. He smirks. "I killed him."

Amu's eyes widened. "You're a murderer!" he laughs.

"No I'm not. That guy was evil anyway. If he was still alive, you know what would happen?"

Amu nodded slowly. Then the door opened again.

"Amu-chan, it's okay. We will do our best to get your memory back, 'kay?" Suki smiles. Amu looks at her then smiles back.

"Okay."

"Now, Ikuto, we will let you do the introducing thing again. Phew, déjà vu." Suki says.

Ikuto smirks. "Sure, so…" he looks at Amu. "Where should we start?"

**(Once again, sorry for the delay. Got the biggest writer's block in history. Anyways, I've got a new fb account. It's on my profile so please add me to know when new chapters are updated. So, anyways, please review! ^^)**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Amu yawned. She had learned a lot about Ikuto's past for the whole day till she forgot to do her school homework.

"_Ah shoot, I haven't finished Nikaidou-sensei's homework!" she yelled yesterday. Right on cue, Nikaidou appeared. "Well, if you don't finish it by tonight, you will be punished." He took off his glasses and gave a grin. Amu, who got frightened immediately went home with Ikuto._

"_You don't have to walk me home, you know." Amu had said to him. "Pretty little girls like you shouldn't walk home yourselves. The crime rates nowadays are getting higher. Besides, I want to make sure my girl is safe." He winks at her and she blushed._

_When they reached her place, Amu thanked Ikuto for bringing her home. Before leaving, he pulled her in and kissed her lips. _

_Amu loved it. His taste, his scent, his touch… everything was just mesmerizing. And then, when he finally let her go, (To Amu's dismay) he said goodnight to her and smiled. A smile that made her almost melt. Before leaving, Ikuto had turned around._

"_Oh, and Amu?"_

"_Yeah?" Amu answered back, her voice soft and breathless._

_He smiled again. "I love you." _

Amu blushed when she recalled the memory. His voice was ringing in her eyes as she walked to school.

"Amu-senpai!"

Amu turned around and saw Violet running after her. "Hi, Violet-chan!" Amu greeted. Violet smiled.

"How did your date go yesterday?" Violet asked. Amu blushed. "It wasn't a date. I just went over to Ikuto's home. With his cousin and her assistant."

Suki is a very perky girl, Amu said to herself.

"What did you say?" her perky voice came. Amu jumped. Suki, dressed in the Seiyo High uniform, looked at Amu with a smile.

A smile that said 'I-Dare-You-To-Say-It-Again'.

"N-Nothing! I-I said, Suki is a very pretty girl! Ahahaha, why? What did you think I would say?" Amu gave a loud and fake laugh.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Amu asked, surprised. Suki proudly grinned.

"Well, since I'm 15 this year, I decided to study here since Amu is here and Ikuto too. We'll have a great time together, won't we?" She said, still grinning. Amu sweat dropped.

Suki looked at Violet, who looked like her deceased cousin, Airin. She smiled. "Nice to meet you. You must be Violet-chan!" Suki shook her head. "No, no, Violet-senpai!"

Violet blushed. "N-Nice to meet you too." she replied shyly. "Y-You can just call me Violet-chan. I'll feel awkward if you call me senpai."

Suki nodded. "Will do!" then she turned back to Amu again. "Well, it's a brand new year, isn't it?" Suki asked. Amu smiled.

Today was her first day as a senior. Her final year in Seiyo High.

"Good morning!" everyone greeted each other after a long break. Girls hugged each other, telling them how much they've missed them. Boys gave each other light punches, high fives and so on.

"Morning, Amu!" Rima greeted her. Amu greets her back. She hasn't seen Rima for quite a while.

"Here are some things for you, Amu. From Hawaii." Rima took out a flower necklace, a box containing two dangling earrings, and a charm bracelet.

"Aww, they're beautiful! Thank you!" Amu said, hugging Rima. Rima hugged her best friend back.

**CLASS**

"And so, I'm your homeroom teacher again!" Nikaidou said. Everyone cheered. Even though he was weird, but still he was everyone's favorite teacher.

Ikuto sat next to Amu again. Every now and then, she would glance at Ikuto for awhile. Then, when he caught her looking, she would quickly look away again.

**I saw that, pervert. **Smirk.

**You're the pervert! **Blush.

Well, everything was like normal… until lunch break.

"Hey, look at that freshman."

"Her name is Suki Tsukiyomi."

"Do you think she has a connection with the super hot senior Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"Maybe. She's really cute."

Ikuto twitched. "I wish her dead."

"Aww, don't be like that, Ikuto!" Suki pouted. "I'm so proud to be connected with the 'super hot senior Ikuto Tsukiyomi'," she said sarcastically. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Suki was still pouting. **She really is good in pouting**, Amu said to Ikuto. Ikuto laughed and nodded.

**I heard that!**

"Gah! I hate it when that happens!" Amu says. The others look at her. "What happened?" Amu sweat dropped. "Erm, nothing. It's just my arm's really itchy and I hate it when that happens." She smiled nervously. They just shrug.

They must think I'm a weirdo, she thought to herself.

"So, Suki… who are you with Ikuto?" Utau asks. Suki drank her hot chocolate, then looked at Utau with sparkling eyes.

"I'm his girlfriend."

Amu spluttered on her drink while Ikuto choked on his food. The rest had their mouth opened wide. Suki laughed loudly.

"Haha! Oh my god! Your faces! Priceless! I wish I had a camera with me!" she laughed with tears rolling down her cheeks. The gang looked at each other with a face that said, 'WTH?'

"Just kidding, I'm just his favorite little cousin sister." She smirked. Smirking sure runs in the Tsukiyomi family, Amu thought.

**Of course, and when we get married later, you'll start smirking too. **

"Shut up!" Amu said to Ikuto. He smirked and his eyebrows raised. "Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked. Amu sighed. "Never mind…"

"Ah, sorry." Amu's head falls on the table. She rubs her forehead. She turns round and sees a blonde haired girl with grey eyes. She was holding a tray.

"I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?" she looks at Amu nervously. Her eyes were soulless, even though she looked very sorry.

Amu shook her head. "No, no. It's okay. I'm alright." Amu smiled at the girl. The girl gave a small smile back, eyes still soulless.

The girl looked at Ikuto. She gasped. "I-Ikuto-chan?"

Ikuto looked at her. His eyes widened. "Y-You're Karin, right?"

She nodded. "Ikuto-chan! I missed you!" Even though her eyes were still soulless, but there was a little gleam of happiness in it.

He smiled. "I missed you too."

"Karin."

The two of them turned around and saw a black haired boy. He was the one who called her. "Who's this?" he asks.

Karin smiled. "This is Ikuto-chan! The one I was always talking about." Amu stared at the boy. He was… familiar. The boy looked at him, his cold eyes glaring. Amu tried to remember but everything went by too quickly.

"Ouch!" Amu yelled in pain, hand on her head. "Ow, ow! It hurts!" Amu almost fell, but the boy caught her just in time.

"Amu! Amu, you alright?" Ikuto went to her, his face filled with panic. "Amu, are you okay?"

The rest crowded around them, gasping with shock. Violet ran in front. "Amu-senpai? Are you okay?"

Amu's vision blurred. She blacked out after that.

**-Bite X Kiss-**

"Amu? Are you okay?"

Amu's eyes opened slowly. Her head still hurt a little. "I-Ikuto?"

"What happened just now?" Ikuto asked. Amu didn't reply. Images flashed through her mind again, so quickly her head hurt again, but slightly better than before.

"Ow…" she muttered. Ikuto sat next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her again. "My head hurts. When I saw that guy… he's familiar! You know, I thought I knew him, but when I tried to remember, my head started to hurt." She mumbled.

"Oh, does it still hurt?" he asked. She shook her head. "Not as much as before…"

He rested her head on his shoulders. "Tired?" he asked. She nodded. "I want to sleep again…"

"Okay, sleep then. I'll leave you." But before Ikuto even got up, Amu caught his hand. "Stay," she said to him. He nodded. "Good kitty." Amu smiled before she doze off. Ikuto chuckled lightly. "Kitty, huh?"

**-BITE X KISS-**

"Wow! Her own assistant!"

Suki walked out of the school gate, Tsubasa leaning against the wall. Ikuto, looking from the nurse room twitched. "That girl really knows how to draw attention."

When Suki saw Tsubasa, she glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was suppose to get home but something drew me here."

"What did?" she got closer to him. He shrugged. "Something like a dark aura."

To the others who were looking at them with envy, "Oh wow! They're a couple. Look at how intimate they are to each other."

"We're not a couple!" Suki yelled, blushing. She grabs his hand. "Come on, let's go!" Suki drags him out of the school.

"Heh, she's embarrassed." Ikuto chuckled then looked at the now awake Amu. "Who is?" Amu mumbles, still tired. Ikuto shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing."

**-BITE X KISS-**

"I hope Amu-senpai's alright."

"Why don't you go check on her? I can walk home first."

Violet shakes her head. "Why don't you come along, Ken-kun?"

"Nope. It's either you go yourself or we're going home."

Violet sighed. "Okay, let's go home then!" Ken raises his eyebrow. "Are you sure? No regrets?" Violet shook her head.

"Okay then, let's go."

As they walked together, their hands brushed against each others once in a while. Violet blushed when that happens while Ken looks away.

None of them said anything until they reached the school gate where they saw Karin and the dark haired boy.

"Hey, that's Karin and Kazuki." Ken said. "Who?" Violet said, following Ken's eyes. "I used to play with Karin when we were little. With Ikuto and Airin…" his voice faded when he said Airin. Violet heard this and looked at him.

"Are you okay, Ken-kun?" Violet asked, hand on his. He nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said softly. Violet knew he was upset when he thought about the past again.

"Ken-kun, you miss her don't you?" she asks him. He sighs and nods. "I just… when I think about the past, I think about her again and again."

And it hurts more because I look like her, Violet thought to herself. She stood in front of him and tiptoed. She went closer to him and kissed him. Violet balances herself by putting a hand on Ken's shoulders while he holds her tightly around the waist.

It seemed like a long time after they finally let each other go. Violet was panting hard. "I-I'm sorry, Ken-kun! I… I just wanted to distract you…" she looked away, cheeks reddening. Ken looked at her, still shocked from the kiss. Then he laughed and gave her a brief kiss.

"You did distract me." he said. Violet blushed again. Ken took her hand and they walked out together, not looking at each other.

Kazuki held something in his hand. He looked at it, and smirked. The object caught Violet's attention. She gasped.

"That-That's Amu-senpai's isn't it?" she pointed at the lock Kazuki was holding. Ken looked at with shock too.

"Why is he having it?" he asked. Kazuki looks up, then keeps the lock in his pocket. He walks towards his twin sister who was waiting for him.

"How come… how? Why? How did…" Violet looked at Ken, then Kazuki, then Ken again. "Why is the lock with him?" she finally blurted out.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling, that's why Amu's memories about vampires have disappeared." Ken said, then he looks up.

"We have to tell Ikuto about this." He takes Violet's hand and walks to the school. Then he stops halfway.

"Actually, on second thought, you should go instead." he lets her hand go and pushes her in front. "Eh? Why? We should go together." Violet says, looking at Ken, puzzled. Ken shook his head. "Oh right… But, Ken-kun, this is a good opportunity to be friends with Tsukiyomi-senpai again." Again, Ken shook his head. "I don't want to be his friend again." He says.

Violet sighs. Then she walks back to him. "Well then, I'll just tell him later. Maybe we should get home now… it's getting late." He nods and they leave school.

**-BITE X KISS-**

"Aww, this is so cute!" Amu squeals when she sees a picture of little Ikuto. Ikuto flinched. He grabs it from her. "No, you shouldn't be seeing all this…"

"Aww, Ikuto's embarrassed!" Suki giggles. Violet giggles with her. "I didn't know Tsukiyomi-senpai was so cute when he was a younger boy," she says.

"Well, that's because I wasn't. Now, you wanted to tell us something, Violet?" he changes the subject.

Violet nods. "Erm, the truth is, the other day, me and Ken-kun…" she tells them the whole story. (Except the part where they kissed, she was too embarrassed to tell them that.)

"What? Karin's twin brother has the lock?"

Violet nods. "We saw it ourselves. But we weren't sure about it…"

"I used to play a lot with Karin when we were younger… and to tell you the truth, I never knew she had a twin brother. We just assumed that she was the only child." Ikuto says.

"So… the lock is with him?" Amu, who was quiet all this while finally says. "Well, maybe it was something else, but it was a lock. The exact lock Amu-senpai always wore."

Suki stands up and pulls out her cell. "Yo, I need you to do a little research. Find out about this Karin and Kazuki Fukomiya."

She pauses a little while. "Of course, you're my servant, so do as I say."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go home, you stupid idiot." She flipped her phone shut furiously

"I gotta go. I'll call you when I get anything." Suki says and leaves the room. Violet stands up too. "I should get going too. See you guys tomorrow in school."

They say goodbye and Ikuto sends her out. When he comes back to the room, Amu looked at the pictures and laughed. "Ikuto, so cute!"

He twitched. "No, now, give that back."

Why would Kazuki steal the lock? Ikuto asked himself.

**I dunno Ikuto. Why don't we wait for the next chapter? Anyways, I'm so so sorry for delaying this story for a MONTH! I'm really sorry. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie and I know there'll be lots of suspense. Pls review so that I know that I haven't lost my readers :3**

**(P.S. I hv twitter! Follow me to get updates of the stories. Also, I'm currently working on a story 'Faded Poems and Broken Violins' with my buddy Moona-chan/ xXxPoisonedAngelxXx. Make sure you read it :D :D :D)**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : Another Lie

I can't believe it.

It was him all along.

But why? Why would he do something like that to hurt my Amu?

I'm looking at him. He has a smug face. His brown eyes are now blood red. I know my eyes are like that too.

Amu is behind, crying. She's not sobbing but I know that her tears are falling from her eyes.

I'll protect her. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her.

"Shall we… begin?" he smirks.

**About a Few Hours Ago**

**NORMAL POV**

"Oops, sorry!"

Amu hit Karin's arm by accident. At that time, Karin was holding two cups of hot chocolate. Both cups spilled on her hands. Amu gasped.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she took out a packet of tissue from her pocket. Karin said nothing. She just stared at Amu fumbling around.

"I'm fine, don't worry…" she said. Her voice was gentle like an angels. Amu finally gave her a piece of tissue. "Thank you, you're very kind." Karin gave her a small smile. But that smile of hers never reached her eyes. Amu wondered why this happened.

A husky voice asked, "Karin, are you alright?"

Amu gasped as she heard that voice. She wasn't sure why, but she felt uncomfortable when he was around.

"I-I had better go first," Amu said, making a move. But when she turned around, she bumped into his chest.

Her heart was thumping fast in her chest, as though it was going to pop out anytime now. She found it hard to breathe. Her head started to spin.

"Excuse me…" Amu mumbled, feeling dizzy. She lifted a hand to her head. She looked up and saw him. His dark brown eyes staring into hers, in a very bad way. Somehow, she didn't like it.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice made her heart thump harder. Her head became dizzier.

"I'm fine. Sorry," she mumbled, this time leaving quickly.

Kazuki turned and his eyes followed her. He smirked.

Karin walked closer to her brother. "What are you looking at, Kazu-chan?" she asked. He looked at her. Then back at Amu.

"Nothing."

**After School**

"Still not feeling well?" Ikuto asked. Amu smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry," she said. Her arm slowly wrapped around his. Ikuto smiled when she did this.

"Erm… Ikuto?"

Ikuto looked down at his girlfriend. "What do you think about Kazuki?" she asked, biting her lips. Saying his name felt like daggers in her heart. There was something about him. Something she didn't like.

"Remember when Violet said that she saw him holding the lock?"

Ikuto nodded. "Do you think it was him?" Amu asked again.

"Hmm… I don't know. I never really knew him. Actually, I never did knew that she had a twin brother," he replied with a shrug. "But, there was something about her that you didn't know."

"Huh? Karin? What about her?" Amu asks. He doesn't answer. He wasn't sure how. It might hurt her.

"Ikuto?" he looks at her. "Is something wrong?" she asks again. He shook his head. "It's nothing…" he said.

They walk out of school without realizing Kazuki behind them. He smirked.

**Tokuto Residence**

"I have a bad feeling…" Violet mumbles to herself.

"What was that?" Ken asked her. Violet jumps. "Huh? Uh, oh, it's nothing. I was talking to myself."

"Oh? You look very distracted today," Ken said. Violet bites her lips. "I don't know… Something bad is happening. I don't know why," she says softly.

Ken sits closer to her. "Hmm? Is that so?" he wraps his arms around her. She jumps a little. "K-Ken-kun?"

"Shh," he hushed her. "Let's just stay like this for a little while," he whispers. He gently kisses her cheeks, then slowly trailing his lips down to her neck. Violet could feel herself blushing. But she didn't move, she didn't say anything.

**Hinamori Residence**

"I've a very bad feeling…" Amu whispered to herself.

"Why am I feeling like this?" she asked herself. She could feel her heart thumping, hard and fast.

"I need a drink," she said to herself. But before she even turned to her door, she heard a knock.

She turned around and almost fell when she saw a figure standing on her balcony, with a smirk. She knew who it was. She knew very well.

"What do you want?" she yelled. No one was home. Ikuto was at his own home. She was alone, with the predator.

He entered her room. "Nice room. Fits you," he remains smirking. Amu could feel her breath getting hitched.

"Get out from here!" she yelled again, but this time a little softer. She was afraid of what he would do. The air in her room was now dark.

"I would like to talk to you," he said, sitting on her bed. "Who allowed you in her? I asked you to get out!" she tried to push him away, but suddenly, her body became weak.

"What did you do to me?" she asked him. He smirked.

"So, let me ask you something. Do you really love Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" he asked. Amu was taken aback. "What kind of question is that? O-Of course I do!"

**Actually, I'm not sure myself…**

"Heh, you don't know either?" he asked. Amu forgot that he was a vampire. "Oh shit…" she muttered.

"Well now, why are you not sure? Aren't you his future bride?" he asked again. Amu bit her lip.

"I-I don't even know if I really am…" she said softly. "Why are you asking me all this?" she asked him.

He picks up a photo frame. In the picture was Amu and Ikuto. They were sitting close to each other, laughing at something one of them had said.

Something that Amu had forgotten.

"It's because you forgot everything, haven't you?" he asked. Amu looked at him. "How did you know?" she asked.

He smirked. "I can help you," he said, putting the frame down. "I can help get your memory back."

Amu's eyes widened. "How?" she asked. She wanted her memory back. She wanted to know, she wanted to remember, she wanted to feel everything again.

"Follow me, I'll show you how," Kazuki whispered in her ears.

Amu was hesitant. Part of her wanted to go, but there was something in her mind urging her to stop, don't trust the man in front of her.

"Let's go," was her decision.

He smirked. "The prey falls into the trap," he said to himself.

**Tsukiyomi Residence **

"A text?" Ikuto flips his phone open and discovers an unread text by… Violet.

_Tsukiyomi-senpai, is Amu-senpai alright? I'm so worried. I have a very bad feeling about today. Please look after her. –Violet~_

He smiled.

_Don't worry, I'll make sure she's safe. _He replied.

Before he managed to flip his phone shut, another text appeared. This time it was from Amu.

_Ikuto, can you come over to the park? I've something to tell you. –Amu_

"Hmm? Amu? What's she doing at the park?" he asked himself. Then he shrugged. "Well then, I'll obey the princess." He smiled at that thought.

**Park**

"Amu? Are you here?" Ikuto asked after arriving.

"Amu?" he calls her again. Then, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Amu, is that you?" he turned around. But he was wrong. It was Kazuki, who had a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked. He didn't get an answer.

He could see another figure. It was Amu, the person he was looking for. He smiled.

"Amu, you're here." He walked to her and hugged her tightly. But Amu pushed him away.

"You lied?" she asked. "You lied to me all this while? You said I was your future bride!" she yelled, pushing him away. His eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Amu looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You told me…" she whispered.

"You can't lie anymore," Kazuki said. They looked at him. "You have no choice but to tell her the truth."

"What truth?" Ikuto asked.

"My sister was supposed to marry you."

Ikuto's eyes widened. "Oh, Amu. You…"

She didn't say anything, she just looked down with tears dripping to her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to hide it Amu… I really didn't," Ikuto tried to tell her. She didn't reply.

"Remember, Ikuto? When she confessed to you, but you rejected her?" Kazuki asked again.

Ikuto didn't answer. He didn't want Amu to know about this. "I'm sorry." He looked at Amu and walked closer to her.

"I want to hear it all from you, Ikuto," she said, looking up. Ikuto nodded.

**FLASHBACK**

**IKUTO POV**

We were only 7 or 8 back then. We really enjoyed playing together. I admit, I did kind of like her. But like I said, we were young.

Before I met you, Amu, our parents were thinking about marrying us. Of course, it wasn't confirmed yet. They were just thinking.

"Ne, Ikuto-chan! Do you love me?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I love you so much." But I had meant it as a friend.

When I was 9, I met you. I told my parents about you, and they accepted. But Karin never knew about it, until we were 11.

"Ikuto-chan, let's get married when we get older!" she had held my hand and looked into my eyes with pure happiness.

"What are you talking about? We can't get married," I said, reading my book. "Eh? Why not?" she pouted. "Doesn't Ikuto-chan love me?" she asked me.

I thought about it. "Sure I do, I love you like my little sister," I smiled. She smiled back. "But I don't want you to love me like that! I want to be your girlfriend!" she said, grabbing my shirt tightly.

"Huh? I can't do that." I pushed her aside. "I've already found someone," I said, a smile thinking about you.

"Eh? Ikuto-chan already found someone? Who?" she asked, eyes wide. So I told her about you, from how we met to the promise we made.

"But, I thought Ikuto-chan loved me. Remember? You told me that you loved me, back then when we were kids!" she said, close to tears.

"Oh, that time? I meant it as a friend. I love you, really. But as a best friend." I didn't mean to hurt her.

After that day, I never saw her again. She didn't come over to my place. I wondered why.

**PRESENT TIME**

Amu looked at me, still crying. "Why didn't you tell me all this while? Was it something I knew but I forgot and you didn't tell me?"

I shook my head. "I never told you about her. I didn't want you to know all this." I looked up. "I'm sorry."

I lifted her face and gently kissed her forehead.

I heard a clap. "Well, well. That was a beautiful drama. But will the ending be the same?" Kazuki asked, smirking.

I stood up. "Where is it?" I asked. "Where is the lock?"

He grinned. "It's somewhere. Why? Do you want it back?"

"You had better returned it now. Or else…" I felt myself burn up.

"I-Ikuto? Are you… burning?" Amu asked. I turned around. "You stay there. Don't move. I don't want you to get hurt again." I remembered the time where I had that fight with Ken.

She nodded. I turned to my opponent again. He had a smug face.

There was a flame on my right palm.

Kazuki smirked. "Shall we… begin?"

**Suki-chan: YAY! I FINISHED! After so long, I'm back! Did you all miss me? I bet you did XD**

**Amu : Well, I didn't.**

**Suki-chan: Sure you didn't. Whatever, please review. And also, I've written a new story… yes I know… again -.- It's called 'There's NO Way I'm Falling For You!' Can't find it? Go to my profile and then to my stories and you'll see the epic story there :D. 3 Suki-chan**


End file.
